Imperial Knight (SWTOR SI Rogue Knight Prequel)
by Illuviar
Summary: Welcome to Star Wars! It sounds glamorous, right? How many fans had wished for that to happen? When you awaken as a slave, end up murdering your master and got shipped to the Sith Academy on Korriban before you're sure what the kriff is happening, you'll change your tune. Welcome to the Sith Empire! It's time to shape up or die, acolyte. Welcome to hell!
1. Prologue V2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Wars movies, TV series, books, comics or games. I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. They all belong to their respective creators and/or copyright owners. I make no money from this story. It's not for sale or rent.**

 **Imperial Knight**

 **=IK=**

 **Prologue: Welcome to Korriban – it's still the same kriffing hellhole**

I was hoping that I would never have to set foot in that hell-hole again… I should have known better. Ever since I ended up in this never sufficiently kriffed up universe it has been one horror after another. Every hope I tentatively held on had been viciously crushed. Every shred of morale I once had were gone – buried alive under enough crimes to hang me a thousand times over if I was back on Earth.

I glared at the rust-colored glowing sphere visible through the cockpit's window.

Korriban. The place, which broke me. The place where I chose to become an unrepentant monster. The only positive thing about this come-back was right here, next to me. My pilot was terrified – as befitting any sane man who had to cart a livid Sith anywhere. The waves of terror that came from him were positively delicious.

Not good enough to raise my thunderous mood. The heavy cloak of the Dark Side that was draped over the world below us, no matter how welcoming it felt, wasn't enough either.

A cold shiver ran up my spine. My skin became aflame with phantom pain. It was almost as if torrents of Sith lightening were wracking my body once again – lighting my nerves on fire and draining my life-force. The latter was much worse than the actual physical pain… The ironic thing – that particular torture actually had a point. Once Sith lighting or direct drain of their life-force weakened an acolyte sufficiently, it made it easier for them to do the latter on either conveniently provided victims or each other. We had to learn fast when the alternative was becoming an empty husk.

Oh, we learned all right. I could still remember clearly the first person whose life-force I had to drain to survive. I closed my eyes for a moment.

That was a mistake.

 **=IK=**

Suddenly I was back in hell. I was looking at the face of the closest thing I had to friend – Ankia Feliz. She was a cute lithe thing – a heart shaped sculptured face, huge expressive emerald eyes and too nice to make it in that hell-hole. Ankia was the only person on Korriban I was reasonably sure wouldn't stab me in the back on a whim and that was saying a lot about her character.

She was my only friend here in hell.

Her face was frozen in a rictus of pain as our "teacher" had fun torturing us. Ankia was a special project for a lot of the Sith supposed to educate us – she was stubbornly refusing to let go of all her principles and do everything she was ordered to. Instead of making an example of her, Darth Jensol – the maniac heading our class – wanted to break her.

We all thought that it would be just another day in hell.

We were wrong.

Jensol had been in a particularly foul mood for over a week. That day he was pissed off enough to no longer care about breaking Ankia. Jensol had been frying us with Sith Lightning for over an hour, when he decided that we were ready to actually learn something.

We were all glaring pure murder at the tall bastard, when he surprised us.

"Bravo! Finally!" The sick kriffing bastard thing in the guise of a man applauded us. "I can feel your hatred. Splendid." I was sure he was smiling under his black featureless mask.

He waved his hands at us. The Force screamed a warning but none of us was in a state to avoid the attack we knew was coming. My muscles convulsed and I screamed in pain. I could feel pieces from my very essence being torn away and absorbed by that monster.

This time I could actually see twisted lines of energy connecting me with Jensol. There was a whole damn forest of the damn things – the live force of the damned bastards who were dumped in the Academy with me.

The attack suddenly ceased.

"You're all dying." The Sith's voice had become silky – almost pleasant. "If any of you pathetic fools still harbors a shred of hope that we still need all of you – forget about it. Three days ago the Empire and those cowards in the Republic signed a cease-fire. We no longer need a bunch of useless slugs to bolster the ranks and throw at the kriffing Jedi and their lapdogs. You all know what that means, right?" The Sith was beaming under his mask, I was sure of it.

That explained why he had been in a foul mood for a week. We knew that Jensol wanted to go back to the front-lines instead of deal with us. That hope had been dashed… along with any chance most of us had of making it out of here relatively intact and sane. With the war on temporal hold, the Sith wouldn't need every half-backed apprentice to bolster the ranks. They could concentrate on quality – one of their biggest advantages at the start of the war, though one that was mostly lost as the casualties mounted and the Republic's resistance became more and more fanatical.

One would think that this temporarily peace would be a good thing for us.

We knew better. Jensol was many things, though idiot wasn't one of them. He was too smug if the news was good for us. We could easily feel that through the Force.

At that moment I hated the Republic for suing for peace almost as much as Jensol.

"I need no more than four viable apprentices from this class." Jensol sounded giddy. "There are thirty of you right now. Only ten would leave this room for the next part of your training. If you want to make it – start draining the life force of your competition." He waved a gloved hand at us.

His attack came before the Force could scream in warning. My skin was afire as dark purple, almost black tendrils of lightning scalded my body. I screamed myself hoarse before Jensol ceased his fun. I could feel my strength waning with every passing moment.

"Begin." He ordered imperiously.

I blinked in confusion as the Sith's distinctive voice cut through the red haze that had fallen upon me.

So this was how dying feels – I was laying curled in a ball on the cold stone floor of the training room. My strength was gone. I had no doubt that even a kitten could beat me right now.

I almost smiled. Dying wasn't so bad. Not for someone in my position. It would be a release from this hell. Even if I ended in an actual hell, it wouldn't, couldn't be much worse than this, right? I closed my eyes and for a moment I was at peace.

" _We made a deal. You don't get to give up because it's too hard."_ A familiar woman's voice sounded in my head. Suddenly I was somewhere else. _"No matter what… Didn't you say that? You have a job to do."_

I wanted to scream in frustration. I just wanted for everything to end.

My perspective shifted. I saw the woman I loved be manhandled then shot in the stomach on the bridge of her own ship… before it was blown to bits by a massive energy beam.

I could feel it through the force. This was real – no deception… even if I barely remembered the woman in a familiar uniform who just died in front of my eyes.

" _What is this?!"_ I hissed. I felt a part of me dying as I watched her be blown to pieces.

" _You made a deal, soldier boy. A boon for a shot at second chance."_

I was away again. This time I had a great view of the Earth as the massive wreck of a destroyed colony plunged through the atmosphere. Hundreds of nuclear missiles struck it, though they managed little more than shattering its outer layers and vaporizing a miniscule portion of the kilometers long structure.

It struck somewhere in the pacific – near a small island chain I think.

The world spun madly and it took me a few moments to comprehend what I was seeing – time passing on a fast forward. An enormous explosion vaporized a significant chunk of the ocean. It threw a tremendous amount of debris in the atmosphere and created the greatest tsunami Earth has ever seen.

Then there was the tectonic instability caused by the impact. It made hundreds of volcanoes – old and new – erupt.

I watched Earth die.

" _You made a deal, soldier boy."_ The woman repeated.

I was back in the cockpit of the Dragon as it was caught in the wake of the CYCLOPS device. I felt my blood boil before I died. I felt myself die through the Force.

It made me afraid.

" _What would it be?"_ The woman asked.

" _What is this madness?! What's the point?"_ I screamed in my head. _"Why did you set me on this path?! Why did you send me in this hell?!"_

" _Why? We both have a price to pay for another chance… and I need a Sith to achieve my goals in this universe. Make your choice. Who do you value more? The woman you love? Earth? Or these people in a galaxy far, far away? Tell me commander Veil of the Earth Federation, what will you chose?"_

" _Damn you!"_ I roared. Fury and hatred filled me. Despair embraced me and I was afraid of what I saw. Of what I experienced and knew to be true.

" _Curse me as you will. I deserved it."_ I could feel her smile. _"I know what you'll choose. As you do, too. Even now, even in this hell… You're afraid. Scared that the future you know is coming to Earth will be happen again. Afraid for your little minx of a captain. Afraid to die again."_

The fleeting feeling of peace was gone. All I felt was fury, hatred, fear… and love for a woman I could barely remember. What the hell was happening to me?

 _Soft fingers cupping my face. Wet lips crashing upon mine. The faint scent of roses from her favorite soap…_

" _You always knew..."_ I hissed. Memories exploded in my mind - of another world, another life.

" _That you'll get the job done?"_ This time her voice was serious. Regretful even. _"That you'll throw away your principles, trample your morals and become a monster if it's what would take to protect the few people precious to you? That's why I rescued you and gave you a second chance… and now a third. You're like me. You know it's wrong. Yet you'd do it anyway. You would burn the whole god-damned galaxy to protect a handful of people who matter to you. I'll ask again. What do you chose?"_

At that moment there were no more lies. No illusions. I knew what would happen. What could happen. That it was wrong. How many people would I need to sacrifice, no, to murder in this galaxy to give Earth a chance? To save Natarle?

I was a soldier, for a time at least. I knew the reality of war. The consequences. The choice to sacrifice some lives here in order to save more over there. I knew what was the _right_ thing to do – to just die and potentially doom Earth. Because as a Sith… I was likely to destroy more lives than people had ever lived on my homeworld. Looked from that side, the choice should have been simple. A no brainier.

The woman who sent me her knew better. She knew me better. In the end I was a selfish man. In the end I cared more for Natarle, for my friend, for Earth more than everyone living in this accursed galaxy.

I looked at my hands. They were already stained with blood.

In the end, the decision was surprisingly easy. Who knew that making a deal with the devil was such an easy thing?

" _Damn you! I'll live!"_ I roared.

" _Good. Fare thee well, my wayland knight. I'll see you on the other side once it's all said and done."_ I heard approval in her voice and I hated her for it.

The alien presence vanished. I was back on the cold stone floor. My strength was almost all gone.

"Will you? Live that is?" Jensol sneered at me. "Prove it, trash!" The Sith roared at me.

I grit my teeth and grabbed the Force with what little strength I had left. I poured all my hatred, fear and self-loathing in it. All my fury. The Dark Side enveloped me like a snug cloak. I could feel it… It was happy at what I was about to do. I could almost hear it whisper in the back of my head – it was encouraging me. As if taking another's life in order to survive was the most natural thing in the world. As if it was something to be proud of...

I concentrated in the closest presence in the Force and turned my head towards it. My eyes met Ankia's emerald orbs. I could feel that most of her life-force was gone. She sent me a pleading look.

For a moment we looked at each other. Ankia didn't want to die. She wanted me to help her. She wanted me – her only friend in this hell – to save her.

I was barely able to raise my right hand and grasp her shoulder.

Ankia sent me a look of gratitude.

For a moment I felt sick at what I was about to do. At the betrayal.

I pushed those emotions away until there were only my fury and fear left.

Ankia's eyes widened as she comprehended at what was about to happen. She gave me one last, accusing look before I reached through the Force and tore away what little life-force she had left.

I screamed as the Ankia's energy washed over me and soothed my burning nerves. I screamed at the pointlessness of it all. Of the sheer waste. Because of the monstrous path I chose to walk on my free will.

"Good. You may actually cut it. Let this be a lesson for you all – there's no place for friends, pity or mercy in our world. It's kill or be killed. There's no fairness. No justice – only power and those strong enough to grasp it." Jensol crooned at us.

I barely heard him as I stared at Ankia's body. Her soft skin had become parchment. Her emerald eyes – empty dust filled voids. Her long red hair – patches of dry straw. The shoulder under my fingers crumbled to dust.

What little decency had survived in my cold heard up until that day shriveled and died. I glared at Jensol. I knew that my eyes were shining with sickly yellow light in the twilight of the training room.

The Sith gave me an approving look and waved at the rest my classmates who were still alive.

I was weak. That's why today happened. That was something that had to change, now.

I turned towards my closest classmate, a Zabrak teen called Hold. He had just finished draining the life of a human teen – Olen, I think. It didn't matter any more. The Zabrak met my gaze and recoiled. I glared at him and raised a hand in his direction. The Force jumped to obey my wish. I reached through the distance separating us and tore at his life-force.

 **=IK=**

I opened my eyes and found myself strapped in the co-pilot seat of a shuttle descending through Korriban's upper atmosphere. Kriff this place. No matter what people said, it couldn't have changed that much from my time in the academy a decade ago. Kriff Jensol too for sending me back here. Kriff his acquaintance who had called a favor and insured that I had to come back.

Kriff me too for not being strong enough to murder Jensol and take his place!


	2. Chapter 1 V2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Wars movies, TV series, books, comics or games. I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. They all belong to their respective creators and/or copyright owners. I make no money from this story. It's not for sale or rent.**

 **Imperial Knight**

 **=IK=**

 **Chapter 1: High-school, Sith style**

 **Part 1**

* * *

 **Shuttle en route to Acolyte proving grounds**

 **Korriban**

I was getting more and more restless as the shuttle approached its final destination. I was afraid of going back to this place, something that naturally made me angry. I had to give that to the kriffing bastards who taught me – they did their job too well. The fear, the anger – they fed the Dark Side and made me more powerful.

I glared at the mountain range we were fast approaching and shook my head. The setting sun bathed the jagged peaks in orange glow giving birth to deep sinister shadows in the canyons below. There were no good or even decent memories I had of this place and the vista was just a pointed reminder that I loathed this planet. Scorching desert, wildlife mutated by millennium of exposure of the Dark Side, genetically engineered breeds of monsters or beasts merely imported because they were vicious killers. Korriban had been a death world for a long time, yet everything down there paled in comparison to the Sith who ran the place ever since the Empire returned.

Ten years ago I was thrown into that hell. The man I used to be before my yet to be completed training... he wasn't the one who left the academy to do his master's biding. I entered the academy as a former soldier who found himself a slave in this universe. I left a monster that I chose to become in order to survive.

I took a deep breath. There wasn't any point in delving into the past. Only pain laid that way. Instead, I concentrated on something else – a triviality. I ran a mental check-list of the few possessions I was bringing with me. I was wearing a medium assault armor. It was a memento from a forest combat training course I undertook with a battalion of special forces before my master had the bright idea to sent me back here.

If there was one thing I quite enjoyed after I left Korriban, it was the opportunity to cross-train with various branches of the Imperial military. First and most important, it kept me away from sadistic Sith for a significant part of my apprenticeship under Jensol. The fact that I actually met more than a few decent people and learned a lot was a nice boon too. Ironically, that was the reason why I retained a bit of my sanity, or perhaps regained would be the better term. I found unexpected kinship with the regular grunts fighting for the Empire. Almost a home even...

I certainly was no longer was the same person who left Korriban ten years ago, which all thing considered was a good thing. I didn't emerge from the academy exactly mentally intact. The Sith training I was thrown into meant to produce shock troopers in a short amount of time saw to that.

I glanced down at my gloved hands in attempt to chase off those thoughts for a bit longer. The armor itself was nice – it contained power aculators that increased my raw strength as well as climate control unit when sealed up. All the above pushed my endurance way up for as long as there was energy for the batteries running it. Even better, the armor could actually be used while providing minimal hindrance when the power either ran out or was knocked out all thanks to the efforts of the people who designed it.

The built in shield was nice bonus too, even if it was a standard issue making it necessary to use disposable arm-brand generators when expecting heavy combat.

In fact, the armor was the most valuable possession I was bringing with me. Next on the list was my trusty vibroblade; it was a quite expensive mandalorian variant, which meant beskar - or whatever that material was called – coating, making it highly resistant to lightsabers. That particular fact saved my life on three distinct occasions. Still, good armor and the Force itself got me out of many more tight places reasonably intact. There was a good reason why I valued the thin amount of alloy and circuitry keeping my hide in one piece more than my weapons.

The rest of my equipment I carried in a small backpack and it wasn't particularly notable. There were a few med-packs, some basic stimulants, food and water rations as well as a standard data-pad with the usual addons for military use.

There were a couple change of clothes too, though that goes without saying.

When you think about it, as far as a Sith acolytes serving for ten years with their master go, my possessions were positively meager. On the bright side, by now I had a quite respectable bank account. Running across the Empire hunting down improperly trained Sith shock troopers who were snapping wasn't a glamorous job. It certainly wasn't one, which would let someone to find and call a place his own. At least a lack of proper home while the Empire saw to my lodging helped boost my savings a bit. Though most of said account came from bounties on my targets and selling whatever equipment I could get away with salvaging while hunting them down. In the long term that turned out to be quite lucrative.

As we came closer and closer to landing, my mind drifted back to the past. The training program, which I barely survived had been biting everyone in the ass practically since I left it. More often than not the jobs I did for Jensol were centered around hunting down rogue Sith who broke worse than me and went insane enough to mandate being taken out. I've often wondered how close I went to going just as crazy.

"We're about to land, sir." While the pilot's voice was professional and didn't even waver, his terror was palpable to my empathic sense. I was sure that I could touch it if I tried.

"Good." I rasped. Kriff it, this place was already getting to me and we hadn't even touched down yet. I couldn't afford to show such a weakness once we landed. Here on Korriban doing so meant certain death, certainly not a clean one.

We were heading towards a steep cliff face, which was weathered and battered by strong winds. In the past it might had been the site of a waterfall – a lot of the visible stone formations were in oval shape that I've seen in rivers and old river beds before. However, given that this was Korriban, if there had been a river here it had dried out a very long time ago.

The pilot expertly guided the shuttle to a landing pad built in the cliff side. I could see a pair of small hangars protected by force-fields at our destination. There were laser cannons on the roof, which were lazily tracking our descent. I looked around and saw at least five more similar buildings nearby; a pair of huge cargo lifts carved in the mountainside to the left and I could see that one was heading up with a heavy load. I wouldn't be surprised to find out if there were heavier weapons concealed in the surrounding ridges.

While there was a distinct lack of other airborne vessels in this region, just the visible defenses I could make were formidable. I could see at least a dozen AA emplacements, both direct fire and missiles as well as twice that number of sensor masts. Good luck trying to sneak in or out. You'd get vaporized before you went anywhere.

Once we landed, the pilot turned his helmeted head towards me.

"We're here, sir. Any other orders?" He was still acting professional despite his fear.

I frowned, which only drove his terror up. This wasn't the way Imperial soldiers acted towards me. Usually. Damn, this place was already driving me nuts.

"Carry on. You're free to return once I disembark." I muttered and released the straps holding me in the co-pilot's seat.

I smirked at the wave of relief that came from the man as I left the cockpit and made my way out. A moment later, I was walking down the ramp in the back of the shuttle. The dry, dust tasting air in this place wasn't something that I missed. Kriff it, I felt almost as bad as the first time I came here!

I growled at the weakness I felt. Even if I was still an acolyte, I was an experienced one. As I was now, I could tear apart my whole original academy class without breaking a sweat along with a few of the instructors. I've faced full fledged Sith, Jedi and "rogue" elements of both our and the Republic military in battle and not only survived but triumphed! Yet, this place… I shuddered and consciously stroked the anger I felt at my weakness until it was the primary emotion filling my heart.

I strode towards the hangar where I felt someone waiting. Whoever he was, his Force signature dwarfed my own. I glanced at the statue of a hooded Sith I was unfamiliar with, that was built between the two hangars as I walked pass and went through the force-field. I sighed as I was bathed by cool and humid air. Now, this was much better. It was too bad I would likely be stuck doing various errands out in the desert away from such luxury.

As I strode deeper in the hangar a head shorted dark skinned man grabbed my attention. He was obviously waiting for me and getting more and more impatient. He was wearing a typical Sith garb – an armored chest piece, trousers reinforced at the joints with metal, ridiculous pauldrons, though his at least were somewhat reasonable in size. Everything he wore was black or dark gray – something that I quite approved. It certainly was better than the eye-searing colors worn by certain nobles in the Empire I've had the misfortune to see in person.

All that paled in comparison to the lightsaber attached to his belt above his left hip. I could feel the darkness coming from that blade. It had cut down many people. Yet, even his weapon was a mere shadow of the man's presence in the Force. There was no doubt that he was the one I sensed and one thing was certain, he was much more powerful than me.

"At last you arrived. Good, good. We have much to do and time's critical." A pair of sharp dark eyes focused on my face. His voice was deep and held a hint of weariness yet it held power that immediately grabbed my attention.

"You requested my presence from my master." I stated in a neutral tone. Pissing off a more powerful Sith wasn't a good idea – that was something I learned the hard and painful way.

"I'm Overseer Tremel." He said it as if I should know the name.

While it did sound familiar, I couldn't recall it of the top of my head.

"For decades I've administrated the trials to show who is and is not worthy to join the Sith Order." He continued.

That made me freeze. Now I remembered. This was the man in charge of the Academy when I was here, though I never had an occasion to meet him in person. To get his attention you had to either be spectacularly gifted in the Force of kriff up in even more spectacular way. I was lucky enough not to be in the latter category and I certainly didn't qualify for the former. One way or another he was responsible for the hell I was subjected to.

Tremel cracked a small smile. "You do recall me. Good. Use your hatred, your rage. It only makes you stronger. You know what I mean. The trials cull out the weak and unworthy. Those who face them either become Sith or die. Just like your class. You're the only one still alive unless I'm very much mistaken." Given his tone, he wasn't mistaken.

"That's true." I ground out. I had to kill two of the three other graduates who survived from my class. I heard that the last one ran afoul of a Jedi Master and lost her head in the process. No big loss that – she was particularly nasty piece of work even by our warped standards. "I survived the worst you could throw at me. I'm destined to be a Sith." I glared at the Overseer, hopefully showing just the right amount of anger.

"Perhaps. It wasn't destiny that brought you here." His lips quirked in a mocking smile before his expression returned to a blank mask.

"It was you. That much I know." I pointed out.

"Yes. You're here ahead of schedule because of me. You will obey my commands." His tone made the price of disobedience crystal clear.

I gave him a stiff nod. I wasn't ready yet to face someone like him. Especially right now, when I was rattled by my return. It was easy to say that simply relying on your fear and anger would empower a Sith. It was true. However, that by itself wouldn't let you best a more powerful, more experienced opponent. In fact simply relying on those emotions as anything but a power boost was a very good way to get yourself killed. They were tools.

"Face your trials and succeed. Serve me and I'll make you the most powerful acolyte here." Tremel said.

"Not from the non-existent goodness of your heart. What's the catch?" I asked immediately. Even if there was a Sith who did something without expecting a gain from the act, I hadn't met them yet. The very idea was ridiculous of course.

At least as the Overseer of the Academy, Tremel had the power to deliver on what he offered.

He smirked. "The trials themselves are difficult enough, though nothing someone with your experience cannot accomplish. However, they are far from the greatest obstacle you're going to face."

"Ah. Competition." I was almost eager at that thought. One of the few things that I found satisfying while working under Jensol was tracking down and dealing with Sith who went on the deep end. Disposing of at least a few baby madmen before they could cause too much damage would be a pleasure.

"But of course. One acolyte in particular will be trouble. Vemrin. He'll try to kill you. We must prepare you to face him." The weariness in Tremel's voice rose up a notch when he spoke that name.

"I had no idea I was so famous." I deadpanned and gave the Overseer a searching look. Why would an acolyte want me dead besides the obvious? Because the Overseer's tone pointed at something more than the usual cutthroat nature of the Academy.

Tremel chuckled. "If you're I'm unaware of it. Just follow my guidance and one day you'll destroy all your enemies." He promised.

I smiled. Did Tremel know that he had suddenly jumped close to the top of that list? He probably did, which meant that his promise was a lie.

"That vibrosword you carry is insufficient even if serviceable. Mandalorian blade? Good, but not good enough. While it's better than what most of the trash around here carry its still the blade of a lesser acolytes. You'll need a better weapon. More dominating one." The Overseer waved at me.

"What do you have in mind? I won't get killed by wielding a ceremonial showpiece." I stated. There were such pieces laying around the academy – bite for the fools who might be impressed by a sinister looking blade seeped in the Dark Side yet utterly impractical in combat. Two arrogant bastards from my class died that way, one by my own hand.

"Good. You think. In the tomb of Ajunta Paul, there's an old armory. You can find a strong Sith warblade in there. A powerful weapon and a symbol of your status." Tremel gave me my first task.

"It should do. What's the catch? If it was easy to get, someone would have retrieved it already." I inquired. Everything that was easy to plunder had been gone for very long time. The artifacts, which still remained were either very well hidden, had extensive protections that would give even a Sith Lord a pause or both.

"There's a slight complication – for ages the tomb has been a breeding ground for k'lor'slugs. We've been sending military patrols and acolytes to cull their numbers but all they could do is to keep the population down." Tremel explained.

"Nasty critters. They've eaten a lot of acolytes." I remembered the damn things – fast, armored and relentless. Very aggressive too. A nasty combination. They almost got me a few times. "Still that doesn't explain why the blade is still in the tomb."

"Those who can't handle a bunch of beasts don't deserve to be Sith." That was the first thing he said that I agreed with a hundred percent. "The armory itself was uncovered recently, but to the best of my knowledge no one has reached it yet. Once you've got the blade, spent some time in there bloodying it. Even if that doesn't make it more powerful you'll at least be sure that it works as advertised. Or get eaten." Tremel actually smiled at me, the bastard. "When your task is done, come and find me." The Overseer gave me a dismissive wave and headed to an air-car that was parked nearby.

With him in here, I had paid only a fleeting attention to my surroundings – only to ensure that there weren't any unpleasant surprises waiting for me. After all, the Overseer was the most dangerous thing in here.

For a few moments I just stood there, enjoying the cool air in the hangar. Tremel paid me no mind and left in the air-car. Once he was gone, I examined the place for anything useful – though there wasn't a thing I could immediately use. Just spare parts, various instruments for maintaining tech as well as chemicals – the usual things you would find in any self-respecting hangar.

I sighed and made my way out. An elevator ride and few flights of stairs later, I found myself on a metal platform built in a cliff overlooking a large patch of desert. The entrance of Paul's tomb was visible – it was five kilometers from the landing pad. There was a reason why the hangars where initiates were brought first to Korriban were here out in the wasteland. The first trial that they had to survive was crossing the desert and passing through the tomb in one piece. The route to the academy laid on its other side.

In theory it was easy… if you don't count a bunch of territorial and easily agitated armored bugs. My class was made of fifty-two people before we headed for the academy. Only forty-one of us made it to the entrance.

In hindsight, those eaten by the bugs were the lucky ones.

There was no reason to continue backing under the sun. I pulled out my helmet from the backpack on my back, sealed it and activated the climatic. The HUD display came to life announcing that the energy cells were full, the shields were operational and all power aculators were nominal.

I grinned. The kriffing bugs wouldn't know what hit them.

 **=IK=**

 **Armory**

 **The Tomb of Ajunta Paul**

 **Korriban**

Yep. This time around the damn bugs were much, much easier to deal with. A proper weapon and armor, me – knowing what the hell I was supposed to do with them – along with some competent control over the Force. Those things made all the difference. The forty or so odd critters I had to deal with proved to be an irritation instead of a deadly challenge. The real problem with them was going to be in cleaning up all the guts and blood from my armor. That was another bonus – I wasn't neck deep in entrails while wearing only a simple robe. Yuk. That sucked the last time around and was made even worse once I got covered in sand on the way between the tomb and the academy.

Finding the armory was surprisingly easy once I entered the tomb and let the Force guide me. There were only ten of the bugs that were dumb enough to face me in there – the rest shied away after sniffing all the offal I was covered with.

The Armory was quite distinctive. It was behind a blown up wall that led to a thirty meters long tunnel. The place itself was a quite large room – about fifteen meters from floor to ceiling, enough space to comfortably fit a mechanized platoon with all their vehicles and equipment. There were a lot of statues lining the walls, though two huge going half-way to the ceiling took the cake. They dominated the far end of the room. Quite impressive and well preserved considering that they were here for thousands of years. The only thing I found odd was the hooded design mostly hiding their faces, which were all different from what little I could see. Not that it mattered too much – I wasn't likely to recognize any but the most famous of the ancient Sith Lords. My… tutors in the Academy and later, Jensol's teachings didn't concentrate on ancient history.

Another notable thing were the dozens of empty sarcophagi spread around the room. Mostly empty, I concluded as I walked deeper in the armory. At least four contained old and dusty droids with odd designs – they had oversized saucer shaped heads.

I walked towards the far end, while carefully avoided the various debris littering the floor. They were mostly pieces of shattered sarcophagi, though there was wreckage of destroyed droids, bug carapaces and the odd humanoid skeleton. Cute.

I slowed down and started looking for any traps. I had no intention of joining the unsuccessful grave robbers.

That proved to be futile – no traps sprung on me and I felt no danger in the Force, at least until I reached the two huge statues. I found my prize waiting on a weapon rack between them. There was a single blade remaining and it had a curious design – it resembled a meter and a half long rapier that was too thick to really stab anything with. While it looked good, at a first glance the thing appeared to be just a show piece. Yep, I was going to try it on the bugs before going to the academy. Carefully at that. I had no intention of dying like an idiot.

Just in case I used the Force to pull the blade into my waiting hand while tensing ready to jump away. No traps sprung on me so I got a better hold over the hilt and swing the weapon experimentally. Nice balance. There was an activation button at the side of the hilt, right under the hand guard, so it was some kind of powered weapon. That was a good news – it wouldn't be completely useless. On the other hand, it simply felt… ordinary. It was neutral in the Force, like most weapons.

So much for being awe-inspiring status symbol. I didn't foresee that changing after I used the thing to gut a bunch of bugs… if it actually worked. I concentrated on it with the Force and after sensing no danger of it blowing in my hand, I pressed the activation button. The weapon came to life with a soft hum. It jolted in my hand and suddenly a green sheen of energy covered the blade.

Huh. Was this an ancient precursor to today's lightsabers? The warblade could actually prove to be useful. Who knew?

Electronic beeps and warbles interrupted my musings. I whirled around and put the blade up in a defensive stance. Four of the ancient droids in the more intact sarcophagi slowly came to life. Their motions weren't particularly coordinated. I could hear their joints grinding against each other – likely to all the dust they were exposed to in this tomb.

That didn't stop them from focusing on me and drawing weapons. Two had big looking blaster rifles, while the rest pulled plain looking broadswords.

Of course. I should have known. It's never that easy. Is it so much to ask – just once I would love to go in, get the objective and get out – without accident. But nooo. There simply has to be a complication. Mr. Murphy was very much all right and meddling in this universe too.

I glared at the droids and pulled the Force into me – using it to enhance my body. It was a basic trick that every Force Adept worth their salt knew. It was also the main thing that made us better at just about anything that baseline sentients. When the Force enhanced us, we were faster, stronger, more resilient and had increased reaction times.

Dashing around the nearest sarcophagus, I broke the line of sight between myself and the two ranged machines. Then I ground to a halt and concentrated behind my fleeting cover. I trust my hand at the piece of carved rock and threw it at the advancing droids. One of the swordsmen was agile enough to avoid the sarcophagus – the other ended crushed under its weight. I sprinted at the closest machine. It raised its sword in a high guard. Instead of facing it blade to blade, I used the Force to push it away with enough power to sent it skidding over the ground as I continued my dash towards the other two machines.

Under other circumstances, such a tactic would have been suicidal - I didn't have a proper lightsaber and wasn't taught how to deflect blaster bolts without one. However, I did have a shielded armor and counted on it to handle the old blasters until I crossed the distance.

A couple of seconds later and a few smarting shots that were tanked by my armor, I was face to saucer with an ancient droid. It tired to shoot me at point blank range, though I was faster in delivering a powerful downward swing. The warblade met no resistance as it cleaved through the machine's hands and the thick barrel of its blaster, which was heartening. My return sweep cut the droid in two and I turned to face its buddy who shot me again, this time overloading my shields. Before it could press the trigger again, I pulled it with the Force and impaled it on my sword. A heartbeat and couple of sweeps later, the machine fell cut apart.

Only the last sword-wielding droid was left. That one suffered a similar fate to its buddy – I used another sarcophagus to deal smash it into the ground before it could come closer.

With the nuisances dealt with and my new weapon proved to be useful it was time to return to the Academy.

That thought immediately murdered my high spirits.

 **=IK=**

 **Part 2**

* * *

 **Sith Academy**

 **Korriban**

When I reached the academy, I had a "what the kriff?!" moment. Oh, the building was the same monolithic structure I remembered – all black and imposing like most Imperial government buildings. It was as steeped in the Dark Side as ever.

What was different were the people – there were a lot of acolytes and even Sith, who were actually chatting of all things. Most of them looked chipper as hell – a stark difference from the gloom and doom atmosphere I remembered. There were dozens of troopers milling around too. Some were training at a nearby shooting range, others were checking up their equipment or even browsing the stalls on a small bazaar that had been opened near the entrance of the academy. I could see more than a few military quartermasters selling licensed goods, at least a pair of quasi-civilian merchants, as well as at least one Sith who was manning a stall as well.

That stopped me in my tracks and I just stared. There was the veneer of deceit and treachery endemic to this place, yet… It felt quite different. While I would never call this place lighter or something, the aura of despair and hopelessness I came to associate with the academy was simply missing. The amount of pain and suffering I could feel coming from the academy was miniscule too – no more than I would find normal for some enthusiastic training, the odd interrogation and the disciplining of a particularly dumb acolyte.

It was a very far cry from the fortress of torture and suffering I remembered.

I doubted that this was a show for my benefit – nothing but a full council member or the Sith immediately below them would justify such a deception and it simply wouldn't work on them. Was this how the damn academy was supposed to work? The place felt almost civil...

My eyes hovered over the acolytes I could see. While only a few were happy or even in particularly high spirits, they weren't the broken beings produced by this place in my day. Oh, they were all prospective Sith all right – I could clearly sense the Dark Side in them… however the way it felt was different. Saner, if that made any sense.

When I thought about it, that sounded right. The Empire had been rebuilding its armed forces for a decade now. Ever since my class graduated, there was no need to rush expendable shock-troopers to the front-lines. The Empire could afford to concentrate on producing proper, saner Sith.

Ironically, that made me hate the lucky bastards who attended the academy nowadays. They haven't suffered as I did. They weren't broken only to be hurled into the meat-grinder that was supposed to be our final push before the peace settlement. They didn't have to hunt down dozens of insane Sith who were broken beyond recovery in this very academy. Lucky kriffing bastards.

I shook my head in a futile attempt to clear it. I was in no state to face the Overseer right now. He could easily use my uncontrolled anger against me. Instead, I headed to the bazaar. Besides, I was curious to see what a Sith of all people was selling.

No one really paid me any attention as I went to the stalls, besides a few wary looks from Force Adepts who sensed my unstable mood. I passed by a forty-something old veteran who was selling blasters of all types – most were military grade, though there were some tiny ones ideal for clandestine work or self-defense if you were a civilian. Next to that stall was one covered with blades of all types – daggers, swords, axes, bladed-staffs and various two-handed weapons. Some were quite bulky and heavy – nothing that a human-like being could comfortably use in battle, though there were a lot of aliens who would love the sheer mass and energy behind their strikes when swinging one of those. There was a section of expertly made Mandalorian blades – similar to my own. Arguably, they were among the most useful of the lot. I glanced at the trader – this one was the civilian I noticed earlier – a Zabrak male, who had polished his head horns so they gleamed in the afternoon sun.

"Do you have any decent mods? Especially power cells?"

"Yes, sir." He pressed a few buttons on a data-pad he held and a small hologram came to life above the stall.

I looked at the inventory it was showing. With all the dust and sand on Korriban, the man would have been a fool to have the delicate equipment on display on the stall. The damn dirt in this place was always getting everywhere and even a force-field wouldn't have protected the mods for long.

"Three Ionic cells and two standard energy."

"That would be four hundred credits."

I paid the man, stashed the gear in my backpack and went to the next merchant.

There were three stalls next to each other, selling light, medium and heavy armors respectively. The first was mostly robes, a lot of which were in garish colors and unpractical styles. At least the material they were made of looked solid – a composite synthetic textile which was blade proof and could perhaps take a blaster shot… if the wearer was lucky. Most Inquisitors, the Sith concentrating on using the Force as their primary weapon preferred such garbs. Wearing robes made it easier to get away when some screaming maniac you failed to fry runs at you and tries to shove a vibroblade in your guts.

Me – I preferred more solid armor between anyone who wanted to gut me and my innards. Unless I expected heavy combat I usually went for medium armor – it was the sweet spot between mobility and protection. On the other hand, the heavy variants provided unmatched durability and a lot of space for installing various very useful mods. In the end it was all about trade-offs and correctly anticipating the environment you expected to fight in. The latter was much harder than one might expect with battlefields often spanning multiple parts of whole planets or star systems.

There were some nice armor pieces, though they were from different manufacturers. Something that most people were unaware off – if you wanted your armor to work best it simply had to be either custom fitted or all pieces made by the same people. If you mixed and matched pieces you usually got underwhelming results even if their individual capabilities on paper outstripped what a well fitted suit of armor did. Unless you had a better alternative, wearing a Frankenstein suit simply asked for something to give in the wrong moment – like an ill fitting seal while you were in vacuum or in toxic environment.

Next was the really interesting merchant – the Sith. I left getting there for last to give myself a bit of time to get control of my emotions so I wouldn't show any weakness.

The Sith shopkeeper – and isn't this a strange thought – smiled at me as I approached. He was a human male who looked to be a few years younger than me and he was already a full fledged Sith – the lightsaber hanging from his belt was kinda giveaway. Acolytes caught openly carrying such a weapon that they haven't earned… that was a painful way to go. The Sith in question had a long, thin face marred by a single diagonal scar coming from the top of his right eyebrow just below the chin on the left side of his face. The man felt incredibly chipper in the Force, if a little bored.

Did I enter the twilight zone or something?

"Hi there!" His smile got even wider. "I have here the best lightsaber components on the planet!" He looked me over. "Quite useful if you live long enough to become a true Sith! Feel free to look but no touching or I'll have to cut off a hand or two!" He beamed at me and patted his saber.

I simply stared at the man, shook my head and carefully stepped away from the stall. He shrugged and returned his attention to the data-pad he was reading from.

A few deep breaths later, I headed towards the entrance. I was going to meet the Overseer before running into any more crazy.

That was the plan anyway.

Once I was in the academy proper, I ran into the next madman. This one was the closest thing we could find to a full blooded Sith nowadays – deep red skin, facial growths resembling an unruly beard, spikes and nasty disposition.

"You! Acolyte! Get over here!" The man stopped his meditation once I was in the main lobby of the academy and waved at me.

Kriff. So much for this place having improved. There were madmen everywhere once again.

"My Lord." I gave him a respectful nod.

He stared at me for a long moment. I could feel him examining me through the Force.

"Hmm. Not entirely useless. I'm lord Abaron, acolyte. You stand in the shadows of our Academy. You should feel yourself privileged."

I felt anything but. As far as I was concerned this place needed to either radically change or burn. Of course, I didn't voice my opinion aloud. That was positively suicidal.

"As you say, my Lord." I put the right amount of deference in my voice.

"Korriban was wrought by the true-blood Sith millennium ago. However, I'm concerned about the future. The Sith here lack pure blood. They lack strength." He looked at me as if I was a strange curiosity.

"I can agree on the latter." Most "teachers' in this place that I knew were little more than brutes fit for creating expendable madmen and little else. Hell as I was right now, I was confident that I could take on the most of old teachers and win.

"I have a task for you." He pulled a glowing green holocron from his robes. "This is an ancient device that can scan the bloodline of the more powerful Sith in this place."

No kriffing way. Nope. I didn't feel like dying today.

"I see where that's going, my Lord." I took a deep breath. "I will have to respectfully decline. In my experience here, the purity of our teacher's blood is the least of their problems."

Abaron stared at me for a long moment, then nodded. "We'll have to disagree, acolyte. Their incompetence stems from the lack of pure blood in their veins."

"Perhaps." I shrugged. "I'm just an acolyte, my Lord. What do I know about that? All I know is the fact that if I try scanning the Sith in this place with your device I'm a dead man."

"Ah. Good. You can think for yourself." Abaron smirked. "The last four acolytes I sent on these errands were made an example off when they predictably failed."

Of course they did. While most "teachers" over here were brutish imbeciles, there were more than a few murderous bastards who actually knew what the kriff they were doing.

"By your leave, my Lord. The Overseer has demanded my presence. I must not let him waiting."

"I see. Get out of here." Abaron snapped and returned to his meditation.

Made myself scarce and let out a sigh of relief after ducking in the corridor leading to Tremel's quarters. I just dodged a massive blaster bolt.

I met no one of note until I was almost at the Overseer's office. There a pair of acolytes blocked my way. Both were humans, thought they couldn't be more different. The one to the left was a brute of a man – a mountain of muscles that was over two meters tall with chest and shoulders that would make an armored crate jealous. He was bald, with red tattoo covering the right side of his face.

The other one was much smaller – actually a bit shorter than me. He was a wiry thin man, though rather muscled despite that. His reddish hair was shaved in a distinct pattern – one large patch at the top of his head and three lines of hair separated by shaved skull on each side. The most distinctive feature was the cross shaped scar on his face centered on his right cheek near his nose.

Despite their size difference, it was clear who was the more dangerous one and it wasn't the oversized brute.

"Hey there, acolyte." The smaller man waved at me. "Let me get a good look at you."

I gave him a flat look.

"Hmm. So you're Overseer Tremel's secret weapon." He frowned at me apparently unimpressed. " _Impressive_ to be sure." He sneered. "I'm afraid the old man waited far too long to make his move."

Yep. Sith politics at play. That was the thing most sure to get you killed if you didn't count unstable academy instructors and crazy Sith masters.

"Who the kriff are you?" I sighed. I've seen all too much of such posturing during my time in this hell-hole. At the same time I was examining the surrounding area with the Force. If it came to a scrap I wanted to be sure that there wouldn't be any witnesses. Acolytes killing each other unless sanctioned by a higher authority was a big no-no. The instructors tended to kill enough of us without us doing it ourselves.

"I'm Vemrin." He declared as if his name meant something. "Unlike you, I've fought and bled for everything I have. I demand respect!" He declared.

I stared at the little man for a moment and exploded with genuine laughter.

"You've bled? Fought?" I sneered. The Force coiled around me stirred by my sudden mood change. "You don't know the meaning of those words. How many people have you killed in combat? How many acolytes have you drained of life?" I hissed. "How many times had your instructors brought you to the very edge of death for fun?"

The acolytes took step back and yet they glared murderously at me. Vemrin took a hissing gulp of air and shook his head. "Believe it or not, I'm trying to keep you from getting killed." He crossed his hands above his chest and gave me a disapproving look.

Who the hell was going to believe that anyway?! I rolled my eyes at the idiot.

"If Overseer Tremel has made his a move a year ago – when I arrived, you might have had a chance. But now its too little too late." He scoffed.

"So you've been an acolyte for a whole year? Is that right, Vemrin?" I asked in a level tone.

"That's right new meat." He puffed his chest in pride. On someone as small as him it looked funny.

"This is ridiculous, Vemrin. Let's just kill him and hide the body." The minion interjected in a surprisingly thin voice.

We both gave him an exasperated look.

"We aren't on Balmora anymore, Dolgs. There're rules. Traditions. We'll leave the shortcuts for the likes of the Overseer and his last grasp over here." The smaller man pointed at me with a sneer marring his face.

Huh. Vemrin actually believed that. I could sense no deception through the Force. That's new. No one who attended the academy with me would have had such an attitude. Besides the few like Ankia and they were all dead.

"I'll keep that in mind when I end you." I had to struggle not to laugh in his face. Just a year of training and Vemrin was already a cocky little bastard. I had both of those idiots beat in both training time and actual experience. Let them keep their delusions until the moment was right.

"You have no idea of the enemy you're making." Vemrin growled. "Let's go, Dolgs." He called his minion and left.

The brute stayed behind for a moment. "It's no murder if there are no witnesses." He growled at me. "No more warnings. Vemrin's the alpha monster here. You go after him, you die." He sneered at me too and went after his master.

Great. Another Sith who loved the sound of their own voice. If there was one thing I learned while hunting down crazy bastards it was that monologueing before and during a fight was hazardous for one's health.

Killing those two would be a favor for the gene pool.

Once I was sure that the fools had actually left I went to meet the Overseer.

 **=IK=**

Tremel's office was surprisingly spartan. Besides a huge desk and comfortable looking chair, it contained only a couple of old vases and a strange artifact in the back as decoration. The latter was a stone sphere hovering above a large stone altar. It was right above a mushroom shaped cut off section in the stone and there were two half-arches twisting above it. Curious. I haven't seen something like that before.

I returned my attention to the Overseer and his companion – a woman few years older than me. She had a short, shoulder length black hair and dark skin the same shade as Tremel's. There was a bit of family resemblance in her features – something she soon confirmed. The woman was wearing Sith Warrior robes – similar to my academy days outfit and had a blade identical to my own swung behind her back. The left of her face was marred by a trio of scars – claw marks.

"Good, you've returned." Tremel's eyes ran up and down my frame. "In one piece too. I see you have the blade as well. Bloodied, right?"

"It gets the job done." I shrugged. "What's with that pest Vemrin? He isn't particularly dangerous. Or bright"

"So you've met him, I take it? It's complicated." Tremel sighed wearily.

"What are you doing father? I just got my warblade and I've been here six months?!" The woman exclaimed, confirming my suspicions.

"I've been stuck as acolyte for a decade because my master finds me too convenient to have around. What's your point?" I grumbled.

"Enough." Tremel sounded tired. "I have my reasons, Eskella. And you will breath a word of this to no one, do you hear?" The Overseer glared at his daughter.

"Yes. Yes, Father." She gave him a small bow.

Curious. I wasn't entirely sure if she actually meant it or not. Impressive, especially if she had been here for mere months. On the other hand, with Tremel as her father I was sure that she had much more training than an acolyte had any right to possess at this stage. It was curious that she was actually older than me yet still an acolyte too. How the Kriff Tremel kept her away from Sith training this long?!

"Acolyte," The Overseer turned his head to me. "This is Eskella, my daughter. She's one of the advanced students in here just as you are. She's on her way to becoming a Sith… if she minds her position." He glared at her.

Eskella preened at the praise then frowned.

"I'll be quiet about your new charge, Father. Though don't look at me if whatever you scheme this time blows up in your face."

"Of course not." Tremel smirked. "If I kriff up I expect that you will be smart enough not to go down with me."

"No kriffing up. I've spent more than enough time as acolyte. It's time to prove that I'm a Sith." I glared at them.

"Good. That's the spirit. Don't mind my daughter. She resents when I keep secrets. She's headstrong, but loyal."

I wasn't too sure about the later. It was his funeral if he was mistaken. Her's too if she tried to kriff up with me.

"I sensed Vemrin in the antechamber before you entered. Did he make his move?" Tremel inquired.

"Just barks of no consequence." I admitted.

"If everything goes well, you'll soon have the satisfaction of silencing him permanently." Tremel promised.

"I can't wait. What happens now?" I wondered if he was lying. His control of the Force was more than enough to shield any deception from my senses. There were no clues in his face nor his tone as one might expect.

"I hoped to have more time, but Vemrin is one to sniff around. By all rights you should have been a Sith years ago – you should be able to easily take on him. However, if you do so and you're found out we'll be both in a lot of trouble. We'll have to act swiftly." The Overseer explained.

"What's the plan? Why do I smell politics all over this mess?" I didn't mention that likely the trouble hitting me would be the lethal kind while he might get away relatively unscratched.

"Because you aren't a fool? In a drive for sheer numbers, the criteria for admittance is being relaxed again. You know what that means. You've been cleaning up after the last such attempt for years now." He dropped the bomb.

I frowned. I actually expected Tremel to approve of the sheer madness that was the academy ten years ago. That wasn't what I sensed coming from him. He actually regretted being a part of that mess. What the kriff?! Was he playing me or were those emotions genuine?

"Once again anyone whose Force Sensitive is allowed entrance. I don't need to tell you of all people what the consequences would be." Tremel continued ignoring my poleaxed expression.

I stood rooted on the spot. There was a part of me that wanted, no – needed to prevent such a cluster from happening again. I would freely admit that there was another part as well – a part of me that was resentful, jealous of the current, saner academy I was seeing around me. A piece that wanted to see it burn to shit so everyone who came to this place would be subjected to the same hell I was.

"You're angry at what was done to you here." Tremel nodded sagely, the bastard. "It was a waste. While you obviously left the academy somewhat sane, the same can't be said for the rest of the classes who passed through here at the end of the war. You've been tracking the mad hounds we made here for the last few years to put them out of their misery."

"Spare the Empire an embarrassment too." I added coldly.

"That too. What will you do, Veil? Let the past break you or make sure that it won't repeat itself. Are you a Sith in the making or just another broken man?" The Overseer stared at me.

I looked back and sighed. "Both."

"Fair enough. We did make quite a mess here and to be frank, I'm not sure how to fix it. People like Vemrin… He's a mixed blood. One of the many rots eating the foundations of our Empire. He can't be allowed to advance. Doing so would vindicate the Sith pushing for more relaxed standards here at the Academy."

So Tremel was another racist. Figures. That didn't make him any less useful. On the contrary – it was a weakness to exploit. The question was what was I going to do?

For a moment phantom fire raced up and down my skin. It was a simple question, wasn't it? Would I let madness claim me and let it lead me towards senseless destruction? Should I do something that was worth it and in the process stick it to the same kriffing bastards who ensured that the academy was a hell hole during my last time here?

I smiled coldly. Vengeance was the path of the Sith. Sending a wrench in the plans of those idiots would be a good start.

"How do we foil this madness?" I asked. For some reason I felt that a weight was gone from my shoulders. "Simply disposing off him isn't an option I take it?"

"Unfortunately not. Vemrin has caught the eye of Darth Basra – a Dark Council member who has been pushing for more graduates and looser standards over here."

Good. I had a name to start my quest. On the other hand… A kriffing Dark Council Member?! I knew who Basra was. Most Sith on the Council were rather infamous after all.

"You've heard of him of course. He's a rather influential Council Member. Vemrin is being groomed as Basra' new apprentice."

"That's not going to happen." I narrowed my eyes at Tremel. Pieces started clicking in place. "You and my master want me to supplant Vemrin as Basra' next apprentice." I deduced.

"Good. Continue using your. It's your greatest weapon after the Force." The Overseer nodded in approval. "Whoever becomes Darth Basra' apprentice will have considerable power at the tip of their fingertips. They would be able to change the Sith for better or worse. We both know what Vemrin would do with such power." Tremel intoned darkly.

"Indeed." A most desirable position. I might be able to take out both Jensol and Tremel once I ascended to it. Basra couldn't be allowed to believe that I would plot against him more than an apprentice is expected to so feeding those two to him... it might work.

"You arrived late, acolyte. I need you to proceed to your next trial immediately and catch up. There are three prisoners in the jail who need interrogating. Go deal with them and come back." Tremel gave me the next assignment.

"I'll be back momentarily." I promised.

"Consider their stories and fate carefully, acolyte. Your decisions will be scrutinized." He warned.

"Who would be judging me?" I asked, not bothering to hide my hostility. "You?"

"Who else? When Basra comes looking, it will be my neck on the line too." The Overseer pointed out.

True. I was going to make sure of it.

 **=IK=**

 **Jail/Interrogation rooms**

 **Sith Academy**

 **Korriban**

Once I reached the detention center, I was sent to a side room, which I remember being a storage space. In fact the whole jail area was quite different – it resembled a high-tech prison instead of the torture dungeons I recalled. Oh, there was a lot of torturing going on here too – Sith loved their creative interrogations after all. However, the whole damn place actually felt professional – as if the point was to actually get information and do your job instead of a place to indulge your sadism.

Needless to say I approved. While thanks to the Dark Side I did enjoy the suffering of others, I personally found torture and sadism for their own sake a pure waste. I've been on the wrong side of both to look at it any other way… or I haven't totally snapped yet.

The prisoners awaited me in the former storage space – which was still the case if the crates stacked on the left side of the room were any indication. There were four prisoners and a single jailer, who was leaning on the crates.

The later never saw me entering. He was a bearded man whose attention was on the single Twi'lek among the prisoners who were stuck in individual cages lined up next to the wall in the back.

"One more chirp from you little bird and you'll regret it." The Jailer sneered at the Twi'lek.

I glanced at her – she was younger than me, about twenty five or so. Cute too and those were nice curves even if they were mostly hidden by her loose jail uniform. Her lekku had a wave-pattern tattoos running down their length.

"Chirp, chirp, chirp!" The woman grinned as she imitated a bird.

She knew how to get under the gambler's skin, I'll give her that.

He pressed the only button of a small remote he had in his right hand and the Twi'lek shook as she was shocked. Instead of screaming she grits her teeth and only groaned in pain. As she shook she turned to the side and I saw a slave collar fixed at the back of her neck.

That brought unpleasant memories. My right hand found my own neck and rubbed it as I almost felt the slave collar I once wore.

If there was one thing that I hated in the Empire as much as my time in the academy, it was the memories of my time as slave.

I glared at the gaoler and my hand snapped up. He started clawing at his neck as I choked him with a telekinetic hold.

The remote fell to the ground forgotten.

"Enough of that." I growled.

"Ouch. Jerk!" The Twi'lek glared at the man I was chocking. If you didn't like my singing you could have said so!" She grinned at him. "I could do other animals too! Oh. He's getting purple and can't hear me. Hi there!" She waved at me and bounced in her cage.

"So he does." I released the jailer and he fell to the ground. While the man was trying to catch his breath I pulled the remote into my outstretched palm.

 **=IK=**

 **Part 3**

* * *

 **Jail/Interrogation rooms**

 **Sith Academy**

 **Korriban**

"Who exactly did you piss off?" I asked the Twi'lek.

"Well..." She looked at me curiously. "I went out for a bit of looting with a side of tomb riding!" She smiled at me. "Who knew that you Sith don't like the competition."

The woman looked kinda cute when she smiled.

"A tomb raider, eh? Breaking into ancient Sith tombs, right here on Korriban..." I trailed off. "I can't decide if you're very brave, a fool or just crazy."

"Hmm." She tapped her chin in a thoughtful manner. "Two out of three! Not bad! For a Sith I mean!" She winked at me.

"Argh. You..." The gaoler hissed.

I glanced at him and he promptly bit off whatever was on his tongue.

"There are a few bored prisoners here in need of interrogation. You know anything about it?" I stared at the downed man.

He glared at me but nodded and pointed at the rest of the prisoners in the room. "Those three were brought here for your convenience." He sneered. "Usually an acolyte must go out and catch his own off world."

"I've been doing that for the last decade. Anyway if someone thought to mention it a few days ago I would have brought my own prisoners to interrogate." I shrugged.

"You know the drill then." He wheezed.

"Yeah, yeah. Interrogate the wretches and decide their fate. It got old a long time ago. The troublemakers get shot, the lucky ones I mean. From time to time we even got an innocent fella who might go free too. Who's first?" I asked, while doing my best to sound bored. Teaching us how to interrogate people and "resist" interrogation – read torture for the fun of the instructor – was something mandatory ten years ago. I was getting the impression that this was no longer the case. Or perhaps I was giving Tremel and company too much credit.

The jailer spat a curse and got up on his feet. He pointed at the closest prisoner, a human woman. "This one."

"You freaks aren't getting anything from me! Just do whatever you're gonna do!" She snapped at us.

I gave her a flat look as I studied her. The woman had short black hair, a long rounded face with a rough triangular shape. High cheekbones that were often seen in the Imperial aristocracy, but by no means anything rare. All in all, while some might call her attractive, she wasn't someone who would stand out in a crowded street.

"You know where you are lady, right?" I asked dryly. I could sense nervousness, a bit of fear and stubborn determination coming from her.

"You don't have to tell me! There's no mercy here. I know how this story ends." She bitterly spat at me.

That clinched it. The woman was an idiot. Even the perky Twi'lek who obviously loved to rile up jailers who might torture her to pass the time likely knew better. Or was simply insane. The jury was out on that one.

"Impudent to the end." The Jailer sneered. "She was sent to kill an Imperial spy in the Yavin system. She continued to maintain she was innocent while we tortured her."

"Get it through your heads! I had no idea he was Imperial and I have no idea who hired me!" The woman waved her hands in exasperation.

How interesting. I sensed no deception coming from her.

"See – she doesn't deny the charge itself. What would it be? Execution or trial by combat?" The Jailer asked.

I ignored him and stared at the assassin.

"So you claim not to be a Republic agent?" I smiled thinly.

"I'm not political. Besides, the money was good." She frowned. "Perhaps too good."

"Neither. Ship her to Imperial Intelligence. They might be able to use her. If she proves too troublesome, they will deal with her. Either way our cloak and dagger agents will ensure that her death will be useful for the Empire."

"I won't work for free!" She snapped.

Not a smart cookie that one.

"You get to live. Maybe. Pro tip – never tell a Sith to do their worst. One of us may take you up on that challenge and keep you sane and screaming for the next few thousand years."

The Jailer and most prisoners save the Twi'lek flinched at that. They knew I wasn't joking.

"Is that even possible?" The alien woman asked. I could hear sick fascination in her voice.

The jury started leaning towards the insane scale.

"Are you volunteering to try?" I asked.

"Nah. I'll pass." She waved dismissively at me. "She might." The Twi'lek pointed at the assassin who finally had the sense to shut up and just glowered at us.

"Who's this?" I asked the jailer and walked to the next cage holding a prisoner.

He was a bald oriental man with some rather heavy cybernetics sticking out from the left side of his face. He was a respectfully powerful Force Adept too. It was curiously that he hadn't tried to make his way out of captivity. I didn't sense anything in this room that could resist the Force. While the cages looked sturdy, they were simple metal – no match for telekinesis.

"Please! I'm a fellow Sith! Judge me with an open mind and grant me a trial of combat!" He implored me.

"Who are you? Do you actually think you can defeat me?" While judging someone by their looks and first impression of their Force signature usually was unwise, this man felt broken – defeated. Even if he might have been more powerful and experienced than me, he appeared to have lost his drive, his will to live.

That could make all the difference in a fight.

"That piece of waste is Devotek – a former Sith Champion. Until he botched an important mission and caused a thousand Imperial deaths. Just look at him!" The gaoler sneered.

I raised a hand and closed my fist. The gaoler behind me started choking again.

"No matter how far he has fallen, this man is still a Sith." I didn't add aloud that Devotek felt sane in the Force. The sense I got when around a Sith who had surrendered himself to the Dark Side was absent from him. That by itself put him head and shoulders above most of the idiots I had to chase all over the galaxy.

I released my grip and the jailer was once again on the ground.

"I served faithfully for twenty five years! One single mistake and they threw me away!" Devotek snapped. "Now I'm left to rot." The former Champion hissed.

What can I say? It wasn't surprising. Depending on the Sith you worked for, a single mistake could ruin you even if you had been exemplar up to that point. There were too many idiots with power in the Empire. Almost as many as the Republic could boast.

"You want to feel the weight of a weapon in your hand for one last time. You want to die a warrior's death." I nodded. "I understand. In the face of your previous faithful service to the Sith Empire, that's a boon I will grant you." I looked at the jailer who glared pure murder at me. "Open the cage and give Devotek a vibrosword." I ordered.

A couple of minutes later, I was facing the disgraced Sith in the middle of the room. The gaoler was next to the exit and was staring in my back. I was sure that he hoped that we were going to kill each other.

Devotek gave me a deep bow, flourished his blade and charged. I met him head-on and swung my warblade in a horizontal ark. The Champion parried with his weapon, however the impact stopped his charge in its tracks. He was weakened by the time spent as a prisoner. The clash almost tore the vibrosword from his hands. I gave him no time to recover and pressed my advantage. The Champion smiled grimly and refused to take a step back. This whole affair was a matter of pride to him – the only thing he had left.

The man was good. Very good – more than a mach for me if he was in decent condition. He met my attacks with deft movements of his blade, parrying or deflecting them with practiced ease.

For the first twenty seconds or so. After that his movements become more and more sluggish as his strength waned. I feinted with a jab at his left shoulder and when he moved his blade to parry, I brought my sword down in a punishing strike that battered his defense wide open. My return swing ended with the tip of my warblade stuck deep in his throat.

I recovered my weapon and finished Devotek with a decapitating strike. At least he died as he wanted and that was more than most could say.

"One more to go." I paid no more attention to the dead Sith and walked over to the last prisoner – a nervous looking Duros.

"This one's a puzzle." The gaoler warily walked next to me. "This jittery little wretch is called Brehg. We suspect him of supplying forged documents to Republic agents. Despite severe torture he maintains his innocence."

Yeah. That was the problem with torture – unless you really knew what the kriff you were doing, all you were going to get is what you wanted to hear so the pain would stop. An expert interrogator or sane Sith could reasonably bypass that – we could usually tell if someone was lying and it was even better if we had a way to corroborate some data. The best way to retrieve information for a Force Adept was to simply tear it out from someone's mind. However, that was a discipline that took a lot of training and certain affinity to do properly. Needless to say, Jensol didn't see the need to train me in that. I was too useful as an errand boy for the kriffing bastard and he had too much fun torturing prisoners to consider teaching me anything else.

"That's because innocent I am! Believe me you-gotta! Set up I was!" The Duros stammered in passable Basic.

Jittery didn't do it justice. The Duros was bloody terrified and nervous as hell. He was so terrified I couldn't say if he was lying or not.

"Can you forge documents to the point they will pass scrutiny?" I asked.

The Duros shook and looked all around the room, but at me.

"I… Make so I can." He mumbled.

"So you're a criminal then." I stated. He even admitted it.

"Spent some time in Republic jail for forgery, I did! Straight I was ever since!" He shook his head.

"Send him to Intelligence. He will give them information on every forgery he has ever made. This is up their alley anyway."

"This is a waste of time." The gaoler disagreed.

"You never know. He might give them something useful. He'll be disposed of otherwise. Now about the Twi'lek. I will need her unharmed – I may need to do some tomb raiding later and she could prove useful. If something happens to her, you are volunteering to be my personal pain-toy for recreational purposes. You read me?" I stared at the jailer.

His fear and hatred were delicious.

The man gave me a stiff nod.

"Good. You!" I pointed at the Twi'lek. "Try not to piss off the local wildlife too much before I'm back."

"No promises!" She grinned. "Besides, tomb raiding on the first date? Isn't that too much too fast? A girl got to have standards you know!"

The jury was out. Crazy she was. I shook my head and left. Why the hell did I run into all the crazy in this kriffed up galaxy?!

"You'll have to buy me a few drinks and dinner then." I left with that parting shot leaving her to how with laughter.

 **=IK=**

 **Overseer Tremel's office**

 **Sith Academy**

 **Korriban**

"Acolyte. I just finished reviewing all the fun you had at the jail." Tremel rose from his seat with a weary sigh.

"What can I say? Some days I love my job." I smirked. I blame the Dark Side for that. I could almost hear it purr with approval at that thought.

"First the assassin. The Solentz woman. You assigned her to Imperial Intelligence. Commendable. She could be a useful asset." Tremel allowed a hint of approval to enter his voice.

"My thoughts exactly. Never waste a potential resource."

"Too many would have simply killed her out of hand." Tremel sighed in disappointment at the very thought.

I shrugged. I was well aware what imbeciles occasionally graduated from this place… sometimes in job lots.

"Second. That former warrior, Devotek. The man wanted combat and you granted it. Showing such sentimentality is a weakness!" The Overseer snapped at me. "He was useless and deserved an inglorious death!"

"He served the Empire faithfully for more than two decades. Most of our soldiers would disagree with simply spitting on such service." I justified my decision.

"They are of no consequence! This is the SITH Empire!"

"We wouldn't have an Empire without all the soldiers fighting and dying under our command. We'll have to disagree on that." I held my ground.

Tremel glared at me for a long moment, then shrugged.

"It's your funeral. Just don't make it mine too. Lastly – the forger you sent to Intelligence too, even if he appears to be useless. An interesting decision. Leave no stone unturned. Most Sith would have sent him to more torture instead."

"Our friends in II will know what questions to ask. Even if the forger has supplied only a single thorn in our side with documents, revealing it will be worth it."

"Good. It's always best to know beyond any doubt. After all, what's one man's life or sanity versus the fate of the Empire?"

"Absolutely nothing." I nodded. I just failed to elaborate that what I did wasn't for the Empire. In the end, the Sith were means to an end. Nothing more, nothing less… Even if there were times when I emphasized with them. The problem was that as the years passed the reason I chose to become a Sith instead of seeking salvation in death was becoming to matter less and less.

"You made mostly correct decisions. Acolyte, you may yet challenge Vemrin for the title of Darth Basra' apprentice." Was that relief in his voice I heard at the end?

"That by itself won't be enough." I noted.

"No. The way I brought you here… Darth Basra would be predisposed to judge you severely." He admitted.

"Fatally you mean. I would rather avoid that." I sighed. If I was lucky a displeased Basra would just kill me reasonably fast. If not... that didn't bore thinking about.

"Indeed. With every moment that passes we risk discovery. You must complete your next trial while we still have time." The weariness in his voice was back in full force.

"What is the next trial?" Bloody errands.

"In the tomb of Marka Ragnos, there's a beast he left as a guardian of his legacy. Go there, sit amongst the flames and wait for the beast to come to you."

"I need to wait for some critter to deign to grace me with its presence?" I didn't even try to hide my surprise at the ridiculous idea.

"Don't get cocky. Defeating this creature will be anything but easy. It will take your best efforts. Return to the valley of the Sith Lords and find the tomb of Marka Ragnos. Return when the beast is slain." Tremel ordered.

"Sure. I have a request first. There's a Twi'lek in the prison, who was caught tomb raiding. I want her. She could prove useful."

"You intent to ransack the tomb?" Tremel raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well, I might get bored while the beastie decides to show itself." I shrugged. "Besides who knows, there might be an useful relic or two still left in there."

"Good thinking. You can have your pet." Tremel allowed.

"I'm sure she'll be thrilled."

"Her feelings doesn't matter. Go." The Overseer ordered.

 **=IK=**

 **Part 4**

* * *

 **Jail/Interrogation rooms**

 **Sith Academy**

 **Korriban**

Up until this moment, I never thought that I would miss something about my old academy days. No matter how kriffed up the place was, everyone knew better than to disrespect Sith – even the acolytes. These days, well this simply wasn't the case. When I was back to the prison to retrieve my newest asset, I found the gaoler wielding a stun baton and trying his best to shock the Twi'lek female.

Oh, I had no doubt that she had provoked him – that woman wasn't one to just leave things well alone and stay out of trouble. That didn't excuse the idiot from disregarding my instructions.

"Chirp again!" He spat and tried to hit her through the bars.

The woman deftly evaded his swing and made a rude gesture his way.

"Idiots. Bloody idiots everywhere." I hissed. The Force jumped to obey like an eager puppy as my temper frayed.

"Ghark!" The gaoler let the baton go and grabbed his throat, while I started choking him again. This was getting old.

"You two couldn't behave for half an hour, could you?!" I shook my head with exasperation.

"I was booored!" The Twi'lek pouted.

"That's why you decided to get shocked or worse?" Hardcore masochist? Crazy thrill seeker or just insane? Oh, right. With my luck it was all of the above and then some.

The woman shrugged. She was too busy watching the gaoler choke to death to pay me much attention.

"He's purple again!" She sing-songed. "What's next? Blue? It's all the rage you know!"

I twisted my telekinetic hold and snapped the jailer's neck, then let the corpse cool on the floor.

"Now he's dead. We're going monster hunting and tomb raiding."

"Sounds fun. You'll have to buy me a dinner first."

"There might be something edible at the bazaar outside. I'm buying you a decent armor and weapons. Yours apparently went missing."

"You Sith are common thieves now?! That was my favorite jacket!" The woman rounded up on me.

"Tough. What's your name anyway?"

She pouted.

"Never mind. I'll call you 'Hey you' then." I smirked and used the Force to open her cage.

"Vette. My name's Vette." The Twi'lek muttered.

"Delkatar Veil."

"No Lord?"

"Not yet, but soon. So you don't need to start bowing and simpering at how awesome I am just." I smirked.

"You would need more to impress me than that." Vette pointed at the dead jailor.

"Move. We have beast to slay and tombs to raid."

"At least you know how to keep a girl happy." Vette grinned.

Yep. Crazy.

 **=IK=**

 **Borrowed aircar**

 **En route to the valley of the Sith Lords**

 **Korriban**

"Hey! Watch how you're driving!" Vette shouted from the back when I banked around a hill. "I almost lost my gloves!"

I glanced at her in the rear mirror. She had put on the chest plate of her brand new scout armor as well as the leg pieces, leaving only the helmet, gloves and boots to rattle around the back of the transport.

"Hurry up, then. We're almost there."

"If you didn't drive like a maniac, I would have been done a long time ago!" Vette snapped.

"Hey! My driving is all right. Do you want to see what crazy piloting means?" I shot back.

"Sure. Once I have my armor on." Vette narrowed her eyes at me. "Unless you were trying to make me lose my chest-plate and take a peek."

"I seriously doubt you have something that I haven't seen and sampled before."

"Not buying it. I'm unique!" She smirked and grabbed an armored boot.

"Keep dreaming, girl."

"Girl? GIRL? I'm a woman!"

"Really? By the way you keep behaving I figured you were unusually tall five years old or something."

She threw the boot at my head, though I was ready for such shenanigans so I caught it with the Force and returned it by shoving it at her chest-plate.

Clang. "Ouch! Bastard!"

"That's sir bastard to you, Vette. Get the damn armor on. We're almost there."

 **=IK=**

 **Landing pad**

 **Two kilometers from the Valley of the Sith**

 **Korriban**

A slab of black, weathered metal as well as few sealed shacks and a couple of defensive walls – that's all what greeted us when we landed. There were a few troopers around, who were mainly here to oversee a platoon of droids, which were providing security from the local wildlife. The soldiers felt decidedly miserable despite their sealed armors – that was saying something because I was sure they had environmental controls too because I've worn that model of light armor before.

Besides the troops and the oppressive cloud of dark energies coming from the nearby valley, I could sense at least two very powerful Force signatures in the area. I was pretty sure that at least one of them was a full fledged Sith Lord – the last thing I needed right now.

"You decent?" I looked at Vette, who was busy fiddling with the setup of her armor.

"Ahh. Air conditioning." She moaned in pleasure. Can't say I blame her – the heat out here was chocking, not to mention the sand that usually went where sand was never meant to go unless you wore a sealed armor.

"Good for you. We're legging it from here on."

Vette turned her helmet towards the car and waved.

"No guarded landing pad at our destination. If we landed in the valley, something would have munched on the car."

"How do you know that?"

"Hard earned experience. Move."

"My Lord!" An acolyte dashed from under the shade of the closest wall.

"What?" I growled and didn't bother pointing out that I wasn't a proper Sith yet.

"It's Lord Renning! He's down near the valley and needs Tuk'ata bone marrow for his research."

"That's my problem because?" I grunted. I didn't want to deal with even more errands.

"He'll pay for it!" The acolyte pointed out.

"That's my problem why?" I rolled my eyes.

"The damn things almost ate me and he still need four samples!" He moaned.

"He'll torture you or use you as a sample unless he gets what he needs." I nodded. I could see his problem. What I failed to see was why should I care.

"Sith. You're all such a nice bunch." Vette quipped.

"Don't you forget it. How much?" If the payoff was good enough I might consider it. Besides, we might run into the bloody beasts on our way anyway.

"A hundred credits per sample." The Acolyte nodded eagerly.

Those were a lot of money back when I was a brand new Acolyte with nothing but the clothes on my back. Nowadays, I had a rather substantial bank accounts and didn't fell like risking my life for what was chump change.

Still, … It was easy money and we were likely to run into the damn things. Every time I legged it to the valley a pack of those beasts tried to eat me – they never learned. The first few times they came damn close too.

"I might be persuaded to go hunting. What's in for me?" I asked.

"Boss, you never said you were a mercenary too!" Vette chirped. She sounded rather excited at the prospect.

"Uhh… a couple a hundred credits?" The Acolyte asked hopefully and produced a credit chip.

I pulled it with the Force and threw it to Vette who immediately snatched it from mid air.

"I may like working with you." The Twi'lek muttered.

"Scamper before Renning finds something else lethal for you to do." I waved at the Acolyte.

He nodded eagerly and sprinted to the landing pad.

"Huh. I thought that you Sith were usually braver."

"The brave ones die young."

"What about the good ones?" Vette wondered aloud.

"They usually die screaming."

 **=IK=**

Imagine a cross between a pissed of warthog and ill-tempered wolf, with a lot more spikes. Some resistance to the Force too. The damn things usually weight between a hundred and fifty and two hundred kilos and were more than a meter high.

Did I mention the sharp claws, long tusks and all the teeth?

"Uh. Boss. Are those the Tuk'ata things?" Vette asked. She sounded a teeny bit nervous.

"Yep. I thought that you've dealt with them. After all you were caught tomb raiding." I glanced at her.

"Not here and I somehow missed those monsters. Is it smiling at me?" She pointed a blaster pistol at the much larger pack-leader that was sniffing our way.

"Well, at least he has a good taste." Returned my full attention at the pack, which considered us their dinner.

"That's rather inappropriate given the circumstances. Your chances of getting laid any time soon just took a nosedive." Vette hissed and drew her second weapon – a small hold-out blaster.

"Given the overall situation, getting laid is rather low on my priorities." I shrugged and pulled out my warblade.

"You're weird." Vette declared.

The Tuk'ata alpha snarled and sprang at us. It's minions followed a moment later.

Force resistance is nice and all. It doesn't help when half a dozen blaster bolts slam into your face as the big bastard found out.

"Kriffing die!" Vette shouted and unloaded her weapons in the charging pack.

I sprang forward – using the Force to vault through the distance between us and the hungry beasts. The closest animal jumped and tried to snatch me from the air. Instead, the Tuk'ata got its skull cleaved in two as I used the Force to abruptly redirect my jump. I landed hard on a sand – my right knee dug a deep gorge into it as I skid to a halt and turned to face the rest of the pack. Vette had already shot a second one and that left the last two sprinting my way.

The first beast met the corpse of its buddy, which I threw its way. Once dead they were very much vulnerable to the Force. The Tuk'ata snarled at the collision that shoved it far of course. The last animal sprinted towards me. It's head was almost digging a furrow in the sand as it prepared to gut me with its tusks. I used the Force to enhance my agility, dashed to the side and interposed my blade in the way of the charging sack of muscle and spikes. The Tuk'ata's own momentum gutted it on my wrablade as it was unable to change direction.

Vette shot the last pack member before it could attack me again.

"Good shooting. Now it's time for the nasty business."

"Nope. You can shock me, but I'm not gutting those things for a few hundred creds." Vette shook her head in denial. "It was your idea anyway."

"You've been free for less than an hour and you're already a pain in the ass." It was impressive really. The girl got spirit, I'll grant her that much.

"I'm off my game then. Duh. I'll do better."

"You stole a vibroknife from that last stall so put it to good use."

"Me? Stealing? You wound me, boss."

"More gutting and less sass." I growled.

At least she did help in getting the samples after I promised her half the money. How the hell did I end with a crazy masochist for a side-kick?!

 **=IK=**

We found Renning at a small research post a klick from the valley. There were a couple of prefab buildings, a few shielded lab stations and a squad of war droids protecting the place… The more notable part were the twenty or so cages, most of which were filled with decomposing Tuk'ata. The only living things were a large human who had to be the Sith Lord and a woman in her thirties. Considering that they were the signatures I felt earlier, she was either his apprentice or an assistant. Perhaps both.

This smelled to me of your stereotypical crazy Sith scientist. Those were usually something to avoid if you held your sanity in high esteem.

That's what I decided to do once I laid eyes on the "lab", however the Sith turned our way, grinned and waved us to come closer. So much for running away.

Huh. There was actually a live Tuk'ata in a cage next to Renning, who was busy dissecting a fresh beast.

"I sense that you have my samples." He left his scalpel in the body and turned fully towards us. His face was covered in black pulsing veins – an obvious sign of heavy Dark Side corruption. That was a proof enough that he was on the crazier side of the usual crazy Sith scientists.

My luck was getting better and better, not.

"What do we have here? A young acolyte who comes to view my experiments?" He wondered aloud.

"Indeed, my Lord." I lied without a second thought. "I heard that an enterprising Sith Lord was pushing the boundaries of science and I just had to come visit."

"That's certainly pushing my boundaries." Vette muttered after looking around. The tremble of her voice was proof of how shaken she was.

Renning frowned at my companion, then returned his attention to me.

"I trust that the sight of a messy operating table doesn't faze you?" He half-asked, half-stated.

"Not at all." I've seen much, much worse than a half-guted animal. I've done worse myself and not in battle.

"Good. However, a lack of fear or disgust and genuine interest… Those aren't the same." He beamed and entered lecture mode. "This used to be a Tuk'ata – the hound-like beasts infesting Korriban's toms." Just in case we didn't get it, Renning pointed at his handiwork. "On the surface, that's nothing out of the ordinary – there are similar creatures on thousands of worlds." He smiled like a little kid who wanted to show off his new toy. "However we know better! I alone can see this creature as the true expression of pure Dark Side energy! A manifestation of aggression made real!"

Bloody egomaniac… Though most Sith were such, including myself. So that wasn't something to diss him about. Besides, I didn't want to end on his vivisection table.

"That's interesting. I would like to hear more." I hoped that the fascination I tried to put in my voice was genuine enough.

"Good! I've gazed into the depths of the abyss and found revelations other could only dream about!" He declared with a flourish. His smile became even more disturbing.

People say that there is a thin line between a genius and madness. When us Sith were concerned, that line was very blurry at best of times.

"I see..." Vette muttered but had the presence of mind to keep the rest to herself.

Was he just mad or a brilliant madman? That was the question.

"The Force is alive! It expresses its will in the physical world. This Tuk'ata was an example of that." Renning continued with his lecture.

I've read about such theories. They might even be true, though I haven't seen something that would prove them. Yet.

"What does that make us then?" I asked.

"Sith are the highest manifestation of the Force's will. I've dissected hundreds of Tuk'ata in order to forge a perfect connection with the Dark Side. With each one, our bond grows and gets that closer to a perfect union."

"The Sith'ari." I muttered. That old legend.

"Yes. The perfect being." Renning nodded eagerly. "I'm on the cusp of a new understanding of the Force, but I was thwarted in the last possible moment. My perfect specimen, a Tuk'ata mutant escaped into one of the tombs." Renning actually pouted and it wasn't pleasant.

"Your work can't be allowed to fail, my Lord." Not if it was even in part a real thing instead of the babbling of a madman. I wasn't qualified to judge on which side of madness Renning resided nowadays.

"Indeed!" He beamed at me. "Perhaps the Force has brought you to me for a reason! You already helped me!" He pointed at the samples I was carrying.

It was actually Tremel and my Master's scheming but I didn't feel like correcting Renning – just in case he was even less stable than he appeared.

"You acolytes often delve into the tombs for your trials. That's great opportunity to find my errant Tuk'ata and bring me its brain! Intact!" Renning jabbed a finger at my chest as he gave me my marching orders.

"I'll start searching right away!" I immediately agreed.

"My apprentice Malora saw where it went. Go talk with her and don't fail me!" He growled ominously.

All was well and good. We were still in one piece… The question was why didn't Renning sent his damn apprentice to hunt the beast?

I shrugged and went to ask her.

"I can see it in you. You're wondering why I didn't send Malora." Renning called to me.

"My Lord?" I turned back to look at him.

"She's more suited to the laboratory than the tombs. She lacks your fire." Renning reluctantly admitted.

So the woman had more common sense than me or at least wasn't put in too kriffed up situation by her master yet.

"I'll go speak with her, my Lord." I affirmed.

"Go and find that irritating beast." Renning waved us goodbye and returned to dissecting the Tuk'ata.

"Charming fella." Vette muttered quietly.

"Just be glad that we didn't appear as nice specimens in a need of dissection." I sighed in relief.

Vette cursed long and hard in Huttesse.

"My thoughts exactly." I nodded.

I took a deep breath of cool air when I felt that Renning wasn't paying us any more attention and headed towards his apprentice. We found Malora at the other side of the small camp. She was a busty brunette who lacked the visible Dark Side corruption of her Master. However, she felt almost as Dark as him in the Force.

"So you're the fool Renning convinced to seek his lost pet? Don't waste your time. It's pointless." She sneered.

Oh, my. There wasn't a love lost between the two. In my experience there was a reason why most apprentices ended killing or at least trying to kill their masters and in a lot of cases that had little to do with tradition.

"How so?" I asked in a neutral tone. "A pet? That's not how I would describe any Tuk'ata." I added. Too many of the damn things had tried to lunch on my liver to consider them anything but a deadly threat.

"Perhaps." Malora shrugged. "It's still a fools errant. Renning deludes the Dark Council that he advances Sith knowledge."

Oh, my. That was a juicy little news. Being in the good graces of someone working for the most powerful people in the empire sure would be useful. Unless he was truly just insane.

"The truth is that he wastes the Empire's time and resources playing with dead animals." The scorn radiating from that woman was practically a physical thing.

"Mindless? Perhaps. Are you going to deny their connection with the Force? That's something any Force Adept worth their salt should know."

"So? They aren't the only beasts touched by the Force. That doesn't make any of them something special."

Malora might be right. Or she let her hatred of her master to cloud her judgment.

"If his experiments were to be discredited – he would be banished and I rewarded." Malora gave me a sultry smile, which made Vette gag behind us.

Ah. Here it is – she didn't care if his experiments had merit or not. She wanted to kriff him over and get a reward in the process. It was this kind of thinking that made the Empire as kriffed up as it was.

"How commendable." Vette deadpanned.

"Isn't it?" Malora beamed, willfully or not misinterpreting my minion's words as praise.

"Do I look like an idiot?" I sneered. "You just want to be rid of Renning."

"I have a greater destiny than serving as a glorified research assistant in this hellhole!" Malora snapped.

Yep. She had an axe to grind and didn't give a kriff about the consequences.

"Look. You're a Sith or at least might be if you don't let misguided morality guide you." Malora spoke in conspiratorial tone.

Moral? Me?! Heh. That was a good joke. I murdered my morals couple of weeks after ending up into the academy.

"Just a tiny alternation and Renning would be exposed as a fraud." Malora continued.

I tuned her out at this point. Who would be more useful as a contact? A spiteful little apprentice or a Sith Lord working directly for the Dark Council. That was a no-brainier.

"Fine, fine. Just tell me where the damn beast is. I would take care of it."

"Great!" Malora actually jumped in excitement. "It ran into the tomb of Marka Ragnos. Just bring me the brain before you deliver it to my Master."

"We have a deal." I smiled. At least I wasn't going to have to search another tomb.

"So… we're double crossing the mad scientist?" Vette asked.

"What's the profit in that?" I chuckled and walked towards Renning.

"My Lord, your idiot of an apprentice want's me to bring her the brain so she can sabotage your research." I ratted Malora out.

"Why am I not surprised? You chose wisely, acolyte. Go get me my brain. I'll have a chat with Malora." Renning nodded at us and stabbed the dead Tuk'ata with the scalpel, before heading straight for Malora.

"Sucks to be her." Vette shrugged. "What's with you Sith and backstabbing?"

"I'll tell you if I figure it out. Let's go. It's tomb riding time."

Lighting cracked behind us and Malora howled in agony.

 **=IK=**

 **Part 5**

* * *

 **Marka Ragnos' Tomb**

 **Korriban**

"This is ridiculous!" Vette shouted and jumped down from the stone steps leading to the tomb.

A cacophony of angry clicks and screeches followed her. A moment later a whole pack of K'lor'slugs skittered after her, their spike-like legs clattering over the old stones as they sprinted after their prey.

"Well, it's Korriban." I chuckled as my companion dashed past me. "No one in their right mind would choose this place for a vacation spot, that's for certain." I brandished my new blade, activated it's power cell and braced myself to face the beasts. "Unless they're Mandalorian or something." I smirked, remembering the first two friends I'd made since Jensol got me out of the academy. Stephen would love hunting the K'lor'slugs, though Mako would be less than thrilled.

The leading pair of two and half meters tall monstrosities glared at me through multi-faceted eyes, screeched a war-cry and charged. A Force push threw one of them straight into the rest of the pack, buying me a few precious seconds to deal with their apparent leader. The overgrown armored slug continued unabated, it's scythe shaped arms raised to impale me and drag me into its long, teeth filled mouth.

Before the bone blades could descend, I was moving – dashing past the monster and slashing down. My blade found purchase in its joint, severing the left scythe at the shoulder. The K'lor'slug screamed loud enough to temporarily deafen me if I hadn't my helmet on. The sound dampeners did their job, letting me experience only a bone shaking roar.

Using the Force, I slowed down my charge. My feet dug deep furrows in the soft sand, yet I managed to keep my footing steady and turn around with my sword held high above my head. The moment I stopped I delivered a powerful vertical slash that split the worm's carapace above its neck. The powered blade cut through the armor easier than it had any right to and bit deeply into the flesh beneath.

The pack leader screamed again, though it was much quieter this time. Before it could do anything else, Vette sent a flurry of shots in its open mouth and that finally killed the bastard.

I had no time to cheer this small success, because the remaining four members of the pack were already on their feet and approaching. They looked at the corpse of their leader and instead of being disheartened, became angry and roared their displeasure before charging me.

"Why won't you die?" Vette shouted after blowing more than a dozen craters in the armor of the closest monstrosity. The K'lor'slug roared back in defiance and skittered her way while the rest of its buddies descended upon my position.

I threw one back with a mighty telekinetic push that staggered the rest - it hit the old stairway hard with a satisfying crunch of breaking appendages. The remaining pair paid no attention to their pack-mate and instead did their best to render me into bite sized chunks.

I parried a slash, ducked under another, and jumped back to avoid an attempt to bite off my head. While that was going on, I was trying to concentrate enough to use the Force for more than enhancing my physical capabilities. A few avoided strikes later I managed to pull it off and shoved one of the slugs away. That left me a moment to deal with the remaining armored beast before it's friends could descend upon me. Meanwhile, Vette was still busy with her chosen target, if the shots and painted screeches coming from behind me were anything to go by – so no more help from that quarter.

The beast trying to eat me reared its ugly head back – obviously preparing to bite a chunk of me. That left its belly nicely opened. I messed up the slug by delivering a powerful slash that cut through its carapace with little trouble and spilled its guts on the sand. The beast gave a pained screech and looked down at its intestines in confusion. I used the distraction to backpedal before its friends could gang up on me.

That proved to be a good idea, because the one I threw at the stairs hobbled my way with surprising speed. The other was still flailing on its back, though I knew it would be on its feet in moments.

Vette gave a triumphant cry just before the shooting stopped.

Good, one less monster to worry about. I charged at the crippled K'lor'slug, counting on my companion to deal with the last beast. Now that I didn't have to worry about its friends, I could concentrate on dealing with on my opponent. That in turn allowed me to use the Force easier so I pulled the advancing monster towards me. It screeched in mid-flight, flailing its scythes wildly all the way. I raced past it and slashed with all my strength, using my momentum to deliver a stronger strike. My blade slammed into the airborne slug and opened a long, deep gash in its side. The animal hit the sand hard and started rolling while it's lifeblood leaked from the wound.

It was a tough bastard, I'll give it that. Despite being mortally wounded, the K'lor'slug managed to find its footing and shambled my way. It was screeching quietly – every step was causing it obvious agony that sent pleasant shivers down my spine - yet its eyes never left my form. I raised my blade and shifted my hold as if it was spear, then I threw it at the monster as hard as I could, while enhancing the throw with the force. My sword flew true – it stabbed through the teeth filled maw and half the blade emerged from the back of its neck.

The damn thing was still alive. It screeched loudly and started flailing, throwing green blood and other fluids everywhere. I took a breath and concentrated, then called my blade back with the Force. It tore itself away, injuring the beast even further.

I caught my weapon and stared at the K'lor'slug, wondering how long would it take it to die from blood loss, when the Force screamed a warning. I wasted no time and rolled forward just in time – I felt something pass a hair-breath from my back.

I landed in the sand, rolled until I was on my knees and glared at whatever dared attack me from behind. To my surprise, it was the slug with the opened belly. Despite its deadly injury, it had managed to somehow pull itself behind me, while dragging its own guts. A low grow came from its maw before it took a step forward, then it crashed into the sand and lay still.

Kriff it, I've forgotten how tough those things could be when fully grown up. Since returning on Korriban, I had to face only two adult worms before coming here with Vette and those things went down much easier than this pack. I shook my head and looked at the slugs, making sure that this time they were all dead.

None was moving. I concentrated and used the Force just to be certain – yep, the damn things were finally gone.

"Boss, I'm having second thoughts about this treasure hunt," Vette muttered while reloading her blasters. She glanced at the last K'lor'slug she gunned down. "If we have to deal with such things I need better guns." She paused. "Grenades… A rocket launcher too."

"I'll see what I can do when we come back," I sighed.

She was right. The best way to deal with a K'lor'slug was to mow it down from range, using heavy blaster or vehicle mounted weaponry. Of course, the monsters were useful as natural selection for the Sith apprentices, who were sent on various errands in the monster infested desert armed only with a vi bro-blade and our mastery over the Force.

Needless to say, even after ten years of on and off training the latter wasn't as good as it might be. I knew I had just scratching the surface of what can really be achieved with the Force, though a lack of time to experiment and someone willing to teach me the good stuff were holding me back.

On the other hand, that had at least one benefit – it made me appreciate alternative ways of dealing with obstacles. It also made sure that my blade work was excellent – after all, my life depended on it more often than not.

"Vette..." I trailed off and carefully kicked the closest corpse. "How did you plan on surviving the local monsters and getting away with your prize?" I asked and gave her a curious look.

"Ah..." The Twi'lek bit her lower lip and muttered something under her nose.

"A bit louder this time."

"No one told me that this was a kriffing death world!" Vette snapped.

"Didn't the presence of the Sith Academy clue you in?" I asked incredulously.

"Only that there would be a lot of murderous maniacs to sneak around. Not this!" She snapped and pointed at the armored, spiky worms that tried to eat us. "I've been to worlds with a lot of crazy bastards before. This is worse!" She whined.

I gave her a flat look. As unpleasant as the wildlife was, it had nothing on a lot of acolytes, not to mention the odd apprentice, much less a real Sith and this world was chock full with them all.

I shook my head while I frowning at Vette. Thanks to her attitude, it was easy to forget that she was actually in her early twenties and might lack the wisdom and experience to know better. Given that she generally knew what she was doing – well at least I got that impression of her – it was an easy thing to overlook. Besides, there were certainly instances in which no one could accuse me of possessing a shred of wisdom, so I wasn't one to talk about making ill thought decisions.

I shrugged. "Let's go. We have a nastier beasts to catch among other things. But first..." I glanced at the corpses. We had two monsters to hunt and a bait might be useful. I glanced back at Vette. For a moment I considered to use her as meat carrier slash bait, but disregarded the idea. That way she was going to get eaten, which would be a waste. Her ranged support was useful as she just demonstrated.

Besides, she was a breath of fresh air among all the megalomaniacs and madmen on Korriban.

I cut a juicy piece of meat and headed towards the tomb's entrance.

"Stay behind me and provide cover. Don't shoot any really big Tuk'ata in the head or Renning might use us as his next test subjects." I warned.

Vette blanched. "Getting eaten might be better." She gave me a disapproving look. "You bring me to the nicest places."

"Remind me again, who planned to raid this place alone?"

"That's different!"

"Keep telling yourself that."

 **=IK=**

The tomb was a ruin, chock full of debris and bones from various critters, including humanoids. I was very glad that I decided to bring my helmet.

"I'm getting a breath mask at the very least!" complained Vette as she gagged at the stench. "I'm starting to regret this."

Yep. No tomb raiding without helmets. I had to remember to make a note of it.

The only good news so far is that we ran into only two, much younger K'lor'slugs that were shot to pieces by Vette before they could come anywhere near us.

We walked down the only passable way until we reached an intersection. One side led to a low corridor into a dark chamber. We could hear the skittering and screeches of a lot of K'lor'slugs coming from there. Most of them sounded young, which was bad – it means that their mother was likely around and the females tended to be much bigger and nastier than their male counterparts.

If Renning's pet had ended up in there it was undoubtedly eaten. If not, well, I hoped that the meat I brought would be enough, because I didn't relish the thought of poking my head in there.

I glanced at the other corridor, which was much bigger. Yet, leaving those things behind us wasn't a good tactical options.

"Oh, kriff it. Why me?" Vette moaned after looking both ways.

"Of course." I grumbled. "Your prize, whatever it is, is through here." I pointed at the dark chamber. I switched the night vision of my helmet on and winced. There were couple of dozen small slugs – from knee height coming up all the way to my waist, who were skittering around the floor of a large chamber. There were three adult monsters minding the youglings and behind them all, next to a door leading deeper in the tomb, I could see the queen. The damn thing was about three meters tall or so, with a heavy carapace, four scythe-like arms and a lot of razor-sharp teeth.

It was glaring at us too, as if challenging us to do something stupid.

"Vette... there are a lot of monsters in there." I muttered.

"So no go?" She sounded both disappointed and relieved.

"That would be prudent. However, I don't want to leave them all at our backs. That could end with us eaten."

"If we go in there, we're going to get eaten anyway." Vette brightly pointed out.

"We'll do it the smart way. You start shooting at them to piss them off. We'll be falling back and taking them out as they charge us until the whole pack is gone." I laid down a basic but hopefully effective plan.

I should have bought some grenades. Note to self – don't go on a walk on Korriban or another death world without a lot of them and other handy deadly things. My buddy Stephen would laugh his ass off if I got eaten because I left on a mission without properly equipping myself.

Damn, I could use him and his girlfriend right now.

"You sure?" Vette asked.

"Never leave an enemy force that can cut your only line of retreat at your back if you have a choice in the matter." I cited an Imperial Special Forces instructor from one of my training vacations with the army. I used my blade to point at the dark chamber. "Start shooting."

Vette grumbled but complied. She raised her blasters and opened fire. The energy bolts lit the way, showing flashes of the monsters skittering around. My companion froze for a moment, before she started pumping shots as fast as she could press the trigger.

"Veil! You're insane!" She spluttered and started falling back.

Meanwhile, the nest of K'lor'slugs got quite agitated. Getting shot while minding your own business tends to have that effect on both people and people eating critters.

 **=IK=**

 **Part 6**

 **Marka Ragnos' Tomb**

 **Korriban**

"Nah, I'm just crazy. You haven't seen me acting insane yet." I snarked back, while backpedaling. I was using the Force to shove away any enterprising worm that got too close to us, buying more time for Vette to shoot them.

At least the little buggers were going down easy – a single, perhaps two blaster bolts were enough to put them out of commission. However, there were no less than twenty charging our way, while the rest scattered deeper in the chamber. The young monsters acted as living shields for the three grown up males, who were skittering our way too. Behind all of them, the queen was roaring furiously and striding towards us too.

By the time few reached the exit, Vette had dispatched most of the small fries. However, that left the large buggers reach us untouched. I shoved the one in the middle back and charged the leading monster. Meanwhile, my companion proceeded to fire into the remaining smaller horrors. I dove under a pair of furiously slashing scythes and slammed my blade deep into the K'lor'slug's belly. It roared and tried to bite my head off – I barely jumped away before it's maw descended.

Unfortunately, I had to leave my Sith Warblade buried to the hilt in it's guts – despite the energy field sheathing it, the weapon somehow got stuck in the monster. The armored beast hissed at me – an utterly unsettling sound and skittered towards me. I glared at the thing and pointed my open hand at it. My sword buckled, causing the beast an immeasurable amount of pain. It stopped its advance and started clawing at its belly. I pulled harder and the blade tore itself out, letting a torrent of blood gush from the wound.

Another of the adult beasts roared a challenge and raced at us, shoving away its wounded buddy, who gave out an angry, pain filled screech. The over eager monster ran headlong into a barrage of blaster shots, courtesy of Vette, who had finished the last of the small fry that tried to eat us. A lucky shot blew off a multi-faceted eye, making the monster stop in its tracks and scream in pain and confusion. I didn't waste the opportunity and charged. Using the Force, I leaped forward – barely clearing the ceiling – and delivered a mighty slash aimed at the thing's head. The powered blade proved strong enough to cleave through the front of the K'lor'slug's head and maw. Even better, it didn't get stuck in the armored head. I hoped that what happened with the other beast was merely a fluke.

I had to leap back the moment I landed, because the wounded monster and its hale buddy did their best to render me into steaks.

Vette opened fire once I cleared the firing lane, aiming at heads and teeth filled maws. Her shots blew chunks of armor, tore away fist sized teeth, yet that only made the K'lor'slug's angrier.

Kriff that, I was getting her some military issue heavy blasters the first chance I got; enough explosives to level a military base or two too.

"Reloading!" Vette shouted.

Of course.

I snarled. Those things were pissing me off. The Dark Side around us approved and suddenly I found a surge of power flowing through me. I glared at the closest beast and channeled as much of the Force as I could, then released the gathered energy with a wave of my hand. The K'lor'slug flew back as if propelled by a jet-pack and slammed into the wall with enough power to crack the solid stone and shatter its carapace. Then it bounced off and ended in front of the queen, who was just catching up to us.

The large beast looked at its dead friend, then it's eyes glared at us and it gave a deafening roar.

That was one pissed off kriffing monster.

I didn't have time to think about it, because the last male was upon me, slashing down with its blades. I grit my teeth and blocked with my sword. The power of the twin strikes made me buckle. I hissed in sudden fury and drew more of the Force in order to make myself stronger.

The K'lor'slug tried the same motion again, while it roared in displeasure after I survived its first attack. I blocked like the last time, but my hands barely registered the impact. I grinned and jabbed the tip of my blade at it's right joint, making that scythe useless. The worm screeched in pain and reared back, making its head a great target for Vette, who nailed it with a flurry of shots. While it survived the attack, the damn thing was distracted, making it easy to open its whole front, before leaping back to avoid being splashed with whatever was contained under the carapace.

The beast gave out a pitiful moan before collapsing and opened the way for much bigger and utterly pissed off queen.

"Shoot it in the head!" I ordered Vette and attacked.

"That's crazy!" The Twi'lek shouted back as I charged the big monster.

It roared and started slashing wildly with its four arms. All I could do was keep the blades at bay by either parrying or dodging their swipes. Even with the Force aiding me, I simply wasn't fast enough to do more than hold it at bay. Vette's shots… they were just chipping the heavy armor on its head. The few that struck within its maw merely made it madder.

A simple beast being a match for me – that made me utterly mad. Downright furious even. I saw red and roared in defiance. The queen visibly recoiled as if struck by invisible blow, obviously startled by my shout. I didn't waste that opportunity and delivered a powerful diagonal slash at the thing's belly. My Warblade bit into the armor and managed to part it with a lot of effort, leaving a crack in the carapace that started oozing green blood.

The queen shook its head and glared at me only to be shot in the face for its impudence. This time Vette's aim was better or she just got lucky, but one of the monster's large eyes vanished into a cloud of steam. That infuriated the queen, who roared again and attacked furiously. I grinned as I felt its pain and dashed to the right under a swipe from its scythes. Vette continued to shoot it in the head, providing some distraction, that combined with the lost eye allowed me to slip past the K'lor'slug and end behind it. I whirled in place, stopping my mad dash and changed the way I held my blade, then leaped at its back. The Queen figured out that something was amiss and tried to turn, but it was too late. My Force assisted jump took me where I wanted to be and I used my momentum to drive my sword in the side of the beast's head.

The damn thing didn't know it was dead yet. It probably acted on instinct, but that didn't matter much – one of its hand snapped my way and caught me in the ribs with a powerful backhand strike that slammed me in the wall.

Only my helmet kept my skull in one piece.

I fell on the ground, dazzled.

I blinked the stars away and glared at the queen, who had slumped against the opposite wall of the corridor, still in death.

Kriff it, that was too damn close.

I glanced down and patted my armor. While it hurt a bit when I breathed, I didn't think that my ribs were busted.

"You alive in there?" Vette asked cheerfully.

"Nope." I shouted back.

"You're crazier than me, you know that?"

"I sincerely doubt that." I hissed in pain.

 **=IK=**

A few minutes later, we were within the large chamber that used to be a K'lor'slug nest. Taking out the remaining young monsters wasn't really dangerous but it took a bit of time to do it safely.

"Where's your prize supposed to be?" I asked.

"I can't see a thing when I'm not shooting in here." Vette grumbled.

Some kind of enhanced vision goggles or a nice helmet for her too, I mussed. I made a note to self, get better prepared for future tomb raiding.

"This way, careful with the corpses and debris." I called her. After Vette stumbled over a dead worm, I sighed and went to her, offering a guiding hand.

"This is embarrassing..." She muttered.

"Let's hope that there's something nice over there." I waved at the exit at the other end of the chamber.

Some stumbling in the dark later, we ended up into a small room. A burial chamber in fact. There was a stone sarcophagus in the center and a few broken vases lining up the walls.

The grave had been plundered and a long time ago, if the dust covering everything, including half the skeleton that had been dumped on the ground were anything to go by.

"Vette, I think we're a few centuries too late." I sighed.

"WHAT?!" My companion gave out an angry scream that rivaled the largest K'lor'slugs.

I closed my eyes and submerged in the Force. The Dark side was very strong in this place – that was something that I could feel without trying. Actually searching for something I had no idea of in this environment – I didn't like my chances, though I tried anyway. The Force felt cold, oppressive. I could feel that this wasn't our place to be, we were unwanted interlopers – probably echoes left from the Sith whose corpse was at my feet.

I dismissed that very idea and pushed my senses outwards. For some time I could feel nothing besides the background presence of the Dark Side, but then I sensed something different – it was like a sound at bit lower frequency – hard to put into words. I concentrated on that feeling and fought to follow it as the sheer presence of the Dark side did its best to drown it.

My eyes opened and I smiled. "There might be something after all." I spoke aloud.

"Ah. I thought you were getting a nap." Vette quipped, though there was an edge to her voice. The place and darkness were probably getting to her.

I shrugged and walked to the left corner of the room, fell on one knee and started examining the stone wall by knocking on it. A few tries later, a quiet echo answered me. I smiled, drew my blade and used its hilt to break through the thin stone barrier hiding my prize.

Inside I saw a small box made of dark metal, containing a crystal lying in a piece of linen that fell to dust when I picked up the small precious stone. It was a dark shade of red and cut like the few lightsaber crystals I've seen. Most curious.

"What did you find?" Vette asked. I could feel her excitement despite the oppressive shroud of the Dark Side.

"A lightsaber crystal. I think. Very old one too."

I wondered how did it compare with the synthetic rubies I knew that most Sith used these days. Anyway, I would need my own lightsaber in order to check.

"That's it?" Vette exclaimed.

"Everything else has been taken a long time ago." I shrugged. "Come on, we have two more beasts to get. I'll buy you a pair of new blasters when we run into some nicer gear."

That didn't mollify her. Like at all. Perhaps I should throw a rocket launcher as a bonus?

 **=IK=**

 **Part 7**

* * *

 **Marka Ragnos' Tomb**

 **Korriban**

"That's weird." I muttered.

After we left the cleansed nest, we soon reached another chamber, that was almost as big a mess. While it showed signs of recent use – there were various cargo containers stacked around the four columns supporting the room, most of the floor was covered by new metal sheets, there was no sign of whoever put the equipment in here. Well, there were a lot of partially eaten corpses, none were humanoid. I bet this was the new home of Renning's pet and the damn thing was a messy eater.

I glared at the other exit, which was mostly collapsed. Getting in there would require crawling – an excellent way to get your face shredded if a Tuk'ata waited on the other side of the cave in. I retrieved the piece of slug meat I cut off earlier, used the force to place a container in the middle of the room and waved to Vette to follow me behind the columns.

"Another ingenious plan?" My companion hissed.

"Are you volunteering to be bait?" I snipped back.

Vette glowered at me and said something, however an excited growl that came from the cave in drowned out her words. Clawed paws scarped on stone and something heavy jumped on the metal floor. It sniffed and growled in our direction.

I drew my blade and stepped from behind the column.

That was… The damn thing was almost as tall as my shoulders, much broader and those tusks… It had a pair of them longer than my forearms that ended with needle-sharp points. The super Tuk'ata also had a crown of spikes growing from the back of its head like some kind of demented halo.

"That's your new friend's pet?!" Vette exclaimed incredulously.

The Tuk'ata looked at the piece of meat, then at us and roared in displeasure. Its yellow eyes fell on me and it pounced. I barely got out-of-the-way of the leaping beast by rolling away. Vette yelped and opened fire, but her first barrage went wide, merely singing its skin.

The mutant landed nimbly on its paws, nevertheless making the metal floor screech under its weight. I got up just in time to jump away as it charged and tried to gore me with its tusks.

That gave Vette the opportunity she needed to shoot it in the ass, making the Tuk'ata scream as its fur burned away and its flesh was seared.

No carapace armor for that particular monster!

It turned around sluggishly just in time to be shot in the face. The blaster bolts burned its skin away and vaporized its eyes, making it crash on the floor and keen in pain.

"Not the head, Vette! We need the brain!" I shouted.

"It was going to charge you again!" She snapped. "I'll let you get skewed next time."

I spat a curse and went to finish the dazed beast. I stabbed it in the neck and wrenched the blade until its head almost came off. Now how to remove its brain… I decided not to risk it and simply finished hacking the head off.

"Check the containers for something to carry this in and anything useful left behind." I ordered.

"Sure. Just don't expect me to watch your back with that attitude."

Why did I arrange her release? I shook my head in exasperation. At least she was a good shot.

 **=IK=**

Fifteen minutes later, we had a couple of rugged backpacks full with a mutant head and some seismic scanners that were the only valuable yet light enough to carry thing we found. The excavation equipment that was in most crates was worth some credits but I would need at least a few more people to carry it out.

"What exactly is the beast you're supposed to be hunting?" Vette asked as we went deeper into the tomb.

"No idea. When your master tells you to go and do something, you do it or else." I shrugged. Granted, Tremel technically wasn't my master, but neither Vette nor anyone else on Korriban was supposed to know it for the time being. I had no idea if my companion could keep her thoughts to herself if some curious Sith was interested so better safe than sorry. It wasn't like I was trained in the mental arts enough to check for sure and do something about it if she wasn't.

Eventually we reached the reliquary, where the beast was supposed to be. The chamber was one befitting your typical Sith Lord's grave – dark, oppressive, a lot of skulls piled up on pedestals near the walls. There were some brazers burning with unnatural purple flames too and they were throwing eery shadows all over the place, making the night vision built in my helmet all but useless. They were surrounding a large page made of stone, which stood across the room from a broken open sarcophagus.

"Cheerful place." Vette quipped. "Is this what you want for your tomb?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I plan to live forever." I smirked. It was true – I really didn't want to find out what was the afterlife after everything I had to do to survive so far. Plus I had the nagging feeling that if I didn't get myself killed this was just the beginning... "If I somehow get myself killed, I'll want something that suits me. Murals of naked women having their naughty way with each other… Yeah, that might do."

"Should I be concerned?" Vette asked after giving me a long look.

"My sex life is the least of your problems, minion number one." I snarked.

"As long as it's _your_ sex life and has nothing to do with me."

"Or?"

She gave me a sweet smile that didn't touch her eyes and patted her blasters. "I don't see a lightsaber."

"You know, for such a challenge most Sith would be doing unspeakable things to you just to make a point." I answered in an icy voice.

Vette looked at me for a long moment, then averted her eyes. "Sorry boss. I'll be a nice, quiet minion."

"Somehow, I don't buy that. Try not to get eaten when our prey arrives."

"Hey, you're the one that charges spiky, teethy monsters who want to eat us!" She pointed an accusing finger at me.

"I'll let you handle the next thing that tries to eat us by yourself if you persist."

After that parting shot I ignored her and went in front of the Sith carvings, wondering how to summon the beast. I sat on the stone floor, closed my eyes and tried to clean up my head until only the Force remained. Eventually I succeeded and submerged myself in the Dark Side. I let it flow through me, its cold embrace washing the strain of the battles I fought today. My mind started drifting and I tried to find the beast.

There was just the Dark Side and Vette's presence that was like a candle in the night. No sight of anything alive besides us.

I frowned. Did Tremel set me up? Anger surged in my heart at the very thought. The Dark Side around me became excited, almost as it was waiting for something to happen.

Then I felt it. It was a patch of Darkness deeper than what surrounded this place. It stirred, taking a notice of my presence.

Whatever it was, it felt like cold wind sweeping through my gnarled bones.

Something heavy moved nearby, making the floor beneath me tremble. The loudest roar I've ever heard shook the chamber and something erupted from underneath the sarcophagus behind me, shattering it. I surged to my feet and drew my blade, turning around in the same motion.

Vette shouted in surprise and I only heard her because the sound dampening system of my helmet preserved my hearing.

She was right to scream too. What landed just a couple of meters from me, chilled the blood in my veins.

It was an Emperor damned Terentatek! Huge, old one too.

Imagine a large, pissed off Rankor that's practically immune to the Force, eats Force Adepts for breakfast and has enough armor over most of its body to make light weapons useless.

Marka Ragnos' pet sniffed the air and gave out a joyful roar.

It found its dinner and it was me.

Kriff me with a battle-cruiser! I was going to murder Tremel if I somehow survived this. The kriffing thing was making me feel terrified, something I utterly despised.

Right then and there I had forgotten about Vette. The beast didn't pay her any attention either, which was a mistake. She opened fire, catching it in the less armored side with a barrage of blaster bolts.

The Terentatek emitted an angry bellow and twisted its huge spiky head Vette's way. That broke the spell and let me act. I drew on the Dark Side as much as I could and dashed forward. The distracted beast tried to backhand me with a paw as large as my torso, but I dove under its swing and slashed at its leg.

The Sith warblade managed to cut through the hard skin, however it only left a shallow gash. The beast showed its anger by trying to trample me with trunk like feet. I scrambled away, barely avoiding a swipe with claws longer than large daggers. At least I had the Terentatek's full attention now – the Sithspawn monstrosity turned my way, showing its back to Vette. My companion took the opportunity and emptied her blaster into the spiky monster's back.

Fortunately, the damn thing appeared not to be particularly smart. Vette's shots made it forget about me and it turned to face it after a half-hearted swing with its paws that made me jump out of the way. There was no way I could block one of its strikes – it was going to batter through my guard as if it wasn't there and at least break an arm… or more likely – shred it with those oversized claws.

A savage smile appeared on my face as the beast turned its back on me. My fear vanished, replaced by rage and I sprinted forward. It's back, which was covered by patches of burned skin that seeped dark blood wasn't my target. I took my blade in two handed grip and aimed a horizontal slash at the lightly armored back of the Terentatek's right knee. My Warblade cut through the thinner hide protecting it and bit deeply into the joint. It took all my strength to pry it away and jump back, before the monster tried to batter me away with another backhand swipe.

The strain of this last attack proved too much for its injured joint and the monster's knee gave away. The Terentatek roared in fury as its leg refused to support its bulk and my grin grew wider. Now that it was crippled, the Beast of Marka Ragnos was something we could deal with reasonable amount of risk.

Vette took a cue from my idea and started shooting at its hale knee. The spiky monster bellowed and tried to reach her, but its leg refused to work, forcing it to drag itself over the floor.

Now that I was no longer under immediate treat and had a moment to think, I refused to go within it's range. There was no need to do it either. The Terentatek was immune to the Force, that was true. However,… I raised my sword as if it was a javelin and used the Force to hurl it at the back of the thing's neck. The warblade flew true, because I used telekinesis to control it and slammed right on target. Half the blade sunk deeply in the tough flesh, making the Terentatek keen in pain. It started shaking its huge head, but thanks to the bone plate protecting its front, it had no way of reaching the weapon stuck in its thick neck. Even worse, its flailing made my blade shift, widening the wound.

I decided to give it some help and used the Force to wrench my sword away. I was glad that it worked, proving to myself that while the Terentatek was immune to the Force, that simply wasn't true for something that simply stabbed into the monster.

It took a few more throws and pulling out of my Warblade before the damn thing finally toppled. Even longer until I was reasonably sure that it was dead. Considering that its claws and spikes were supposed to be poisonous, I wasn't too keen on risking getting closer before I was damn sure that it was safe.

"Huh. That was actually easier than the damn bugs." Vette mussed as she carefully approached.

Her words rang true too, but only because there was only one Terentatek and it was dumb enough to divide its attention between us. If I had to face it by myself, it might have gotten me before I had an opportunity to cripple it. Especially given how I practically froze when it appeared…

I gave Vette a thoughtful look. She probably saved my skin – a good enough reason to keep her around. On the other hand, with that attitude, she was going to piss off some Sith sooner than later.

"What are you going to do with it?" Vette asked.

"Good question." I muttered and gave the huge corpse an appraising look.

I needed some kind of proof that I killed it, besides some poison could come in handy. Besides, I wondered what Renning could achieve with pieces of this beast…

 **=IK=**

 **Renning's outpost**

 **Korriban**

It was early in the evening when we managed to drag ourselves back to the Sith Lord. Vette didn't stop bitching all the way, because I made her carry a backpack chock full with Terentatek pieces, including more or less intact brain. The less said for the butcher job I had to do, the better.

I felt like taking a day long shower, after professional decontamination from the closest competent doctor.

"You return. In one piece too. Where's my sample?" Renning raised his head from the opened chest of a fresh Tuk'ata.

"Right here." I nodded at my backpack. "I'm bringing most of the head – I didn't want to damage the brain by accident, my Lord." I gave him a respectful bow, while hoping that I didn't blow up this meeting. I wanted the man as a future asset if at all possible.

"Good, good! Give it here!" He waved at me with a bloody scalpel.

I did as instructed and pulled out the bloody trophy.

Renning examined the head and grinned like a small kid told that both their birthday and Empire day came early. It looked disturbing on his face.

"Splendid! I'll make sure you're rewarded for this!" He used the Force to shove away the Tuk'ata he had been working on and placed the severed head on his examination table.

"My Lord, I'm bringing a gift you might find useful." I waved at Vette who glared a pure murder at me, before removing her own backpack and pulled out the bloody brain of the Terentatek, which was carefully wrapped in some of its own hide.

"What is that? I can sense the Dark Side in it..." Renning trailed off and looked at the gruesome offering with wonder.

"A Terentatek's brain, my Lord." I declared proudly.

"You're joking!" The Sith Lord exclaimed and picked up the brain with reverence.

"Not at all. My master sent me to kill one."

"Tried to be rid of you, did he?" Renning chuckled. "His loss and my gain. What do you want for this most precious gift?" The Sith asked after carefully deposing the brain on his table.

"Information about your successful research, my Lord. Perhaps a bit of help if I ever have to deal with something that falls under your area of expertise. As a compensation, I'll make sure to send you any interesting samples I run into in my travels."

"Bah. We both know that you want more." Renning waved a hand. "Unless you're a fool and if you were one you wouldn't have recognized the prize that fell in your lap." He pointed at the brain.

"Well, I can use an ally as I raise as a Sith." I finally admitted.

"You would trust me to be one?" Renning raised an eyebrow.

"All I would trust would be that we can be useful to each other."

"Ah. So you know how the game's played." Renning nodded. "I'll think about it. Anyway, you deserve a reward for this gift." He looked thoughtful for a moment, then walked to a nearby storage container and started rummaging among its contents. A few moments later, he turned and waved a pair of armbands at me. "Here. Top of the line personal shields. They can survive a few lightsaber hits or some heavy blaster shots. I'll send some credits your way later, too. I'm busy now." Renning threw the armbands at me and turned his attention towards my gifts.


	3. Chapter 2 V2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Wars movies, TV series, books, comics or games. I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. They all belong to their respective creators and/or copyright owners. I make no money from this story. It's not for sale or rent.**

 **Imperial Knight**

 **=IK=**

 **Chapter 2: Lord Vael**

 **Part 1**

 **Corridor leading to Overseer Tremel's office**

 **Sith Academy**

 **Korriban**

We got back in silence – Vette hadn't said a word ever since I made here carry the beast parts and she was still quite pissed. At least the waves of anger coming from her were quite enjoyable.

When we reached the corridor leading towards Tremel's office, a tall figure stepped from the shadows. I frowned under my helmet, because I didn't sense his presence. Kriff it, I needed to pay more attention, especially while in this place or I was going to get myself killed.

"Remember me?" Dolge, Dolgis, or whatever his name was sneered at us. He saw Vette and leered. "Found yourself a pet, didn't ya?"

That only pissed her off more.

"You want to move. Now." I glared at the sorry excuse for a Sith acolyte. I wasn't in the mood for the usual games, not after too damn many monsters tried to eat me today.

Dolgs gave me an incredulous look.

"I put myself on your way. On purpose, you fool." He snarled.

Big, ugly, no brains to speak of. Sometimes I wonder who had the bright idea to train such stereotypes as Sith. We had bad enough reputation as it is.

I rolled my eyes at the idiot and channeled some Force energy through my body, making myself ready to explode in action if he was really as dumb as he appeared to be.

"Do you notice something? We're alone here with your pet. No witnesses and I'll be keeping her. Which means no rules." Dumb leered again and continued to rant. "No more shortcuts, no more..."

I moved as fast as I could and drew my warblade in a single fluid motion, that turned into a Force assisted leap. I relished the look of shock on Dumb's face, who tried to pull out his own weapon. He actually managed it as I slashed down and split his skull in two and cut through his chest before my blade stuck in his gut.

"You talk too much." I muttered and pulled out my sword, then cleaned it up on Dumb's shirt.

I glanced at Vette and smiled. The look of pure fury on her face made her look stunning. She had her blasters out and pointed at the corpse too.

"No need of that." I nodded at her weapons.

Vette transferred her glare on me, before shaking her head and putting back her guns.

"Are all you Sith such pigs?" She asked in disgusted tone.

"We're all about power, however not all of us are so crude. Or bloody idiots." I shook my head at the dead fool and his buddy, and walked towards the office.

Vette laughed darkly and followed me. "I should have never come here." She muttered quietly.

I found Tremel on his feet, in front of his desk. His back was turned towards the door and I could feel his fear. That didn't bode well. He turned to face us. His face was drawn with worry.

"Acolyte, we don't have much time. I might have made a slight miscalculation..." He trailed off.

Like sending me against a kriffing Terentatek? If this was his SOP, I wondered how did he survive this long.

"The Beast of Marka Ragnos was a great source of Dark Side energy even on a world as Korriban." He continued barely paying me any attention.

"It was a kriffing Terentatek. Of course it was a huge source of the Dark Side." I didn't bother hide my anger at the situation.

Tremel's eyes widened and he took a step back.

"You didn't know, did you?" I laughed mirthlessly.

"I see. That explains a lot." Tremel sighed. "When you killed it, there was a great tremor in the Force."

Huh. I was too busy feeling relieved to pay much attention, but one would think that I would have felt it then and there. Yet… The tomb was a very dark place and I was channeling a tremendous amount of the Dark Side at the time. That might have enhanced the tremor while shielding me at the same time, because the backslash should have been significant.

"Darth Baras felt the tremor." Tremel looked defeated. "He became aware of you and demands and audience." He explained how kriffed we were.

"Ah. I see." Well, wasn't that interesting. Me and Vette just slayed a Terentatek. If we were lucky that would be impressive enough to keep us in one piece. "I guess there isn't much choice?"

"It doesn't matter what you want or if you're ready. What Darth Baras wants he gets." Tremel took a deep breath and was silent for a moment. When he continued speaking, there was no trace of his fear in his voice. "Darth Baras is a serious man, who is a master of deception. Everything he says, everything he does is calculated. It serves an agenda. You need to be very careful."

Tremel's eyes bore into mine.

"He will test you. Try to find your nature, get to the heart of who you are. Always take hims serious. Be always on guard around him. And I mean ALWAYS!" He hissed.

I could hear the capital letters in the last word.

"Consider me warned." I kept my face blank as I gave an empty thanks. Tremel, my current master… This was an opportunity to get my vengeance at last and perhaps even finally raise in rank. Or to die in a real nasty way.

"We may not speak again, acolyte. Remember, you're our best chance to stop Vemrin." Tremel was beginning to ramble.

Well, I was going to kill that little shit on general principle at the first opportunity anyway. I was tired of chasing mad dogs across the galaxy and I wasn't going to let another one be unleashed if I had anything to say about it.

"If you fail, I doubt that there will be another strong enough to stop him before he becomes Baras' apprentice. Good luck, acolyte."

"Luck?" I scoffed. I was a Sith. "We make our own luck." Or we get kriffed by fate, destiny, the Force – take your pick.

"Perhaps. Do hurry. Darth Baras isn't a patient man."

"Hurry I will then." I turned around and left, hoping that I would see Tremel for one last time.

Once we were outside, Vette deigned to speak with me.

"Meeting this man isn't a good thing I take it?" She asked in subdued tone.

"It can very well end with us dying screaming." I told her the truth. "Or it could be a very good thing."

"I'm starting to dislike you Sith, you know that?" Vette sighed.

"You haven't seen our good side yet." I quipped.

"What good side?" She gave me a pointed look.

"Precisely."

We went out of the corridor leading to Tremel and were walking past a passage to the left, when an old woman in purple Sorceress regalia walked towards us.

"You should linger here for a bit longer." She spoke quietly. "I'm Overseer Ragate – a keeper of the old ways." She introduced herself.

I gave her a deep, respectful bow. I take my words back. There was luck and it was all kriffed up.

"What do you wish of me, My Lady?" I asked politely. You don't get to grow old as a Sith unless you were one tough, murderous SOB.

"I sense you have potential, acolyte and I would help you if you like."

That caught me off guard. A Sith suggesting a help out of the blue? Out of the non-existent goodness of their heart? This had to be some kind of set-up, but it wasn't like I could decline. I wasn't that dumb.

"Some call me that. To others I'm apparently entitled bastard." I shrugged. "What do you wish, my Lady?" 

She actually gave me a grandmotherly smile that touched her eyes. I could sense no deception coming from her, but given her age that meant nothing. Ragate had probably forgotten more about the Force than I ever knew.

"I administer the ritual of blood and bone." She unhelpfully explained.

Not mine hopefully. I liked them where they were, thank you very much.

"It's a ritual performed beyond this doorway." She nodded at the passage behind her. "A rite Acolytes had participated in for ten thousand years."

I raised an eyebrow at that bombshell.

"Curious, my Lady. This is the first time I hear about it." It was certainly a tall claim she made.

"In their lack of wisdom, some people decided that we should send out Acolytes before they were sufficiently trained to benefit from the rite." Ragate sneered.

The questionable wisdom of people like Tremel and anyone else responsible for my hellish time in the academy, no doubt. What else I wasn't taught because of such bastards?

"You deem me ready for the ritual?"

"I sense your potential, youngster. You should make it without too much trouble. There is a colony of shyracks down the passage – my leather winged, razor taloned children and their blood." She spoke fondly of the beasts.

"More monsters?!" Vette exclaimed.

Ragate gave the Twi'lek a disapproving look.

"Excuse my companion. We spent most of the day dealing with Tuk'ata, K'lor'slugs and a Terentatek to top them all. She's on edge."

The Sith Lord gave me a long look, then smiled again.

"You're telling the truth. Even with assistance, besting such a beast do you credit. You're more than ready for the rite." Ragate beamed at me – and it was genuine. It was damn unsettling feeling. "You have power and strength in the Force, at least one follower you can count on too, which is more than could be said for most acolytes."

Huh. I glanced at Vette. I wasn't sure how far I could trust her to tell the truth.

"Still, you need to be tested again – my children guard a mountain of skulls. An altar to the academy's failures."

"Somehow, I'm not surprised." Vette whispered, earning herself a disapproving look.

I have to give Ragate that, she had a lot of self control. Most Sith I knew would have shocked Vette for the lip she was giving. If they felt merciful.

"Anyway, you need to reach the bones. Once the bone has turned red, bring it to me. I will see you nature written in the crimson stains, perhaps even glimpse your future."

"That's interesting." I really didn't want my nature revealed to any Sith, but it wasn't like I had a choice. I suspected that Ragate would drop the grandmother act if I didn't do as she commanded.

 **=IK=**

Ten dead flying monsters and one looted skull later, we were back near the entrance, where a deep pool of boiling, yet cool blood awaited us. Vette gave it another wary look and sighed.

"What are the odds of another monster trying to eat us?" She groaned.

"I don't take sucker bets." I grumbled and pulled out my blade, before carefully submerging the skull I was carrying.

Predictably, a lord piercing shriek sounded from above us and a big bastard of a shyrack dived at us. We scattered, letting it fly between us. The damn thing flapped its huge wings and managed to stop before slamming at the arch leading deeper into the passage. I wondered how something this big could think it good idea to live in here – there was no place to really fly around.

The lack of space made it an easy target too, because once Vette was on her feet, she had no problem shooting it dead before it could turn around for another go at us.

"That was easy." My companion frowned.

"Let's just hope that we won't be dealing with any monsters for a while."

Naturally, we weren't that fortunate, but that's a tale for another time.

 **=IK=**

"Acolyte, you return!" Ragate exclaimed cheerfully at us. "Your companion too." She was a tiny bit less cheerful when Vette walked in behind me.

I had to pull her aside and make sure she stopped antagonizing powerful Sith before I had to feed her to one to save my own skin.

"I bring a freshly bloodied skull too. Your big flying friend is a bit worse to wear tough." I said apologetically, hoping she wouldn't fry us for harming her pet.

"No matter. I have more, where it came from." So much about caring about her "children". "Give me the skull." She raised her hands.

I sighed and did as instructed.

She picked it up and stared into its empty orbs.

"How interesting…" Ragate spoke silky. "Your past is shrouded in mystery, acolyte. Your future however… One day you will have to chose between your heart and the power you seek. Beware, acolyte. There will be consequences you can't imagine."

For some reason those words sent shivers down my spine. Deep down, somehow I knew that she was speaking the truth.

The look of pity that Ragate gave me didn't help matters too.

"There are always consequences, acolyte." She waved us goodbye and vanished down the passage.

I looked at her disappear and shook my head. Damn it, I was a Sith! We made our own destiny. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I needed my head into the game or I was going to get myself killed today.

"Vette, whatever you do, don't piss off Baras or we're done for." I snapped my head up and stared into her eyes.

Something in my look made her gulp and she nodded.

 **=IK=**

 **Antechamber**

 **Dark Baras quarters**

 **Sith Academy**

 **Korriban**

When we reached Baras' chambers, we found three people waiting there. A man and woman wearing gray and red tunics – the standard Acolyte garb. Between them stood a huge dark skinned man wearing red leather armor. All of them had faces weathered and scorched by Korriban's sun – something that told me that they were here for some time… or that they came from another damn desert world.

I was going to err on side of caution.

"There Teeno, I think it's this one!" The woman spoke to the giant and looked at us.

I gave her a closer look. Her black hair was mostly short, yet she had three tightly wrapped braids – one along her back and tow running down her temples.

"Really? All right!" The large man exclaimed and waved at us. "Hey you!" He started walking towards us.

"Careful Teeno!" The woman sighed and shook her head, before following him.

"What is this?" I sighed. Another idiotic assassination attempt?

"Come on!" The man sounded exasperated with her caution. "I'm eager for some action." His head turned our way. "Are you the big shot they're talking about? The one personally summoned by Darth Baras himself?"

"What if I am?" I asked, while enhancing myself with the Force. So much for the academy being improved. It was as backstaby as always, though with a touch more crazy if that was even possible, if the latest shenanigans were anything to go by.

"Please pardon our overeager friend. We've just heard so much about you!" The female exclaimed.

I scoffed. I've been here for a day and did my job away from prying eyes.

"We wont to get in good with you!" Teeno cut her off.

What's that? Eager minions? That's something new.

I was certainly entertained by the idea, however believed it to be some kind of scheme. Kriff it, even if those two were genuine it was a scheme to advance their position anyway.

"Teeno!" The woman snapped. "What my blunt friend here means is that if you want anyone or anything dealt with, you don't need to look any further." She gave me a smile.

"She's talking about Vemrin, we'll kill him for you!" Teeno added.

"Really?" I chuckled. I doubted that they could pull it off, but with a bit of luck this bunch might wound him and I would take any advantage I could get. "I'll be mighty pleased if he suffers an accident." I nodded at the trio.

The woman face-palmed. "Sorry. I should have had Teeno muzzled. We'll do as you wish, My Lord."

Bootlickers too. Well, their funeral. I shook my head and walked towards Baras' quarters.

"Do you think they could pull it off?"

"Doesn't matter. At least he'll have to expend some energy just like we did. For all we know, we might have to deal with him tonight and we are anything but fresh."

Vette shook her head and shut up.

 **=IK=**

Baras' quarters were mostly bare – just a huge desk and a lot of terminals built in the walls. There were five Acolytes standing at attention in front of his desk, but I paid them no attention.

Baras was siting in a large chair, with his hands on the table in front of him. He wore a gray armor with stupidly huge pauldrons and a metal face-mask hiding his features.

"Most of you won't return from this endeavor. If you die, you will be forgotten. If you fail, you will be killed. Now get out of my sight."

When we came closer I saw that his mask had only one eye hole. He was either blind with in his left eye or was using a camera.

The Acolytes bowed at the dismissal and walked toward the door.

"I have a bad feeling." A brown haired man about my height muttered.

"You should, Kremrak. Stand in my way and you will die." Vemrin sneered. "Look who we have here." He glared at me.

"See outside. The upstart's here, but I can't see Dolgis."

"Kremrak, Vemrin! You're dismissed." Baras ordered. He didn't raise his voice – he could have been discussing the weather, yet despite his causal tone we could feel the power behind his words. For the barest of instant the Sith Lord released a part of the control he had over his powers and we could feel a dark, angry star glaring at us in the Force.

I had to fight to continue standing on my feet. Vemrin managed it too, but Vette and Kremrak fell to their knees. The sheer presence vanished as fast as it slammed into us. Kremrak groaned and picked himself up, before hastily leaving the office. Vemrin gave me a murderous look and left too.

I glanced at Vette, who was still on the ground and made no motion to help her – that would have been a fatal show of weakness. Instead, I walked towards the desk, stopped at a respectful distance and fell on one knee.

"My Lord, you summoned me. What is thy bidding?" I asked in submission.

"Are you having trouble with acolyte Vemrin, supplicant?" Baras asked casually.

"Vemrin is the one with a problem, my Lord. For some reason I'm bothering the poor lad."

"Why shouldn't he be bothered?" Baras stood up. "Vemrin has paid his dues. He has fought a deck stacked against him to get here. You on the other hand…" He trailed off and walked in front of me. "Stand up. Let me get a closer look at you."

I did so and gave him as calm a look as I could.

"Curious. I suspected that Tremel did you a disservice. A warblade that came early, prisoners flown from off-world… Yet, I feel the touch of the Dark Side upon you, supplicant. It's old. Years, perhaps a decade, yes? You aren't a new, inexperienced acolyte. Oh, I think not. What game is Tremel playing?"

"You just need to ask, my Lord." I spoke quietly.

"Is this a spine I see? Do talk, supplicant." Baras leaned forward.

"Overseer Tremel and my 'master' conspired to bring me here. I was trained at the academy at the end of the war. Instead of receiving an opportunity to become a Sith, I was drawn by Darth Jensol as his handyman chasing acolytes gone bad all across the galaxy for a decade."

"So. You're Jensol's pet. I've read a few reports about your work. That thing on Nal Hutta was almost commendable." I could feel his stare. "I see. They did you a great disservice, supplicant. Just not in the way I suspected. You know it, don't you?"

"I've been denied the training and access to knowledge I should have received. It has kept me weaker than Jensol, no matter the rage burning in my heart." I spoke the truth.

"Why are you here?" The inquisition continued.

"They want an inside man and didn't have anyone who could stand up to Vemrin." I explained.

"Do they? Or is it just a distraction?"

"My money is on the latter. I simply lack the training and experience to deceive one such as you, my Lord."

"True enough." Baras chuckled. "You've earned your warblade a long time ago. You've tracked down and dealt with more people than any acolyte should. The beast you took out today, it was something much more powerful that expected, was it not?"

I simply nodded.

"Yes, I felt the disturbance when you killed it. That was good enough." Baras added cheerfully. "The pacing of the trials is deliberate. Only full immersion over time produces results. What you've done recently should have left you with a soft mind. Unhoned, undisciplined. Fortunately, you're past that stage. I can feel it. Yet, you've wasted so much time, supplicant. You could have been a Darth by now."

Those words only made my rage burn hotter, just as he knew it would.

"Sorry my Lord. I didn't mean to offend." I grit my teeth.

"It's offensive, supplicant! Despite what you've achieved, you only have rudimentary understanding of what it means to be a Sith. I can sens it in you. You have potential that lies untapped. Unused. Wasted." Baras spat the last word as if it was a vile offense.

He started pacing in front of me. "The end of the war you say? That training was a travesty! The first month of training should be dedicated to philosophy, conceptual tactics, understanding of the Sith code!" The Sith Lord snapped.

Nope. We only got a bit of the latter and a lot of physical training, especially with swords.

"Your eyes tell the truth. You received none of that." Baras sighed in disappointment.

"I've done what I can on my own time since leaving the academy, but I know its far from enough." I admitted my failing.

"Without a proper instructor? Probably not. Some things can't be learned from books." Baras shook his head. "Recite the Sith Code supplicant and explain its meaning in battle, war and politics.

"I can recite it my Lord, but any explanation would be one I've figured out for myself."

Baras shook his head. "It would be almost commendable under different circumstances, acolyte. When we become Sith, we need to reach our own understanding of the Code. However, as an acolyte, you first need to be taught the basic concepts that are behind those words. You have potential, that much you have proven. Perhaps latter I would want to hear your view of the Code." Baras was eager to show his disappointment. "Your readiness, understanding of what means to be a Sith… They should be much, much greater at this stage. Ten years!" He snapped. "This is a joke played on both of us, supplicant."

"Nothing would please me further than learning what really means to be as Sith and extracting my revenge." I spoke boldly.

Baras was about to say something but stopped and examined me. As the seconds tickled by at glacial pace, I started sweating. Rage and fear fought within my heart. I wasn't going to end here! I couldn't fail now!

The Sith Lord nodded to himself. Something in his stance shifted, became a fraction more relaxed.

"I am your master now." Those words sent a wave of relief through me. Baras noticed it and chuckle. "Relax, apprentice. You won't die by my hand. Not today at least." Not too reassuring, but I would take what I could.

"Tremel was lax when you attended the academy the first time. I can't say he's improved. His unwillingness to adapt to the evolving Sith paradigm has become a liability I can't overlook. His actions are those of a traitor. You know how to deal with such."

"They're to be executed."

"Indeed. Kill Tremel and bring me his hand as a proof."

"It would be a pleasure, My Lord." I smiled.

"Apprentice, you haven't been taught properly. Try not to die."

"I won't my Lord." I gave him a sharp nod and headed for the exit.

I knew that killing the Overseer was going to be much, much harder than it sounded. I needed an advantage.

 **=IK=**

 **Part 2**

 **Lord Renning's outpost**

 **Korriban**

"It's been mere hours and yet, you're here asking for help." The Sith Lord shook his head in disapproval.

"I hadn't planned on being kriffed this much, my Lord." I grumbled.

"Politics? They usually get in the way of important work." Renning nodded sagely, while poking the Terentatek's brain I brought him last night. "It's politics, right?"

"In a manner of speaking. I was made Lord Baras new apprentice."

"Congratulations aren't in order I take it?" He didn't sound particularly interested. "Did he send you on a suicide mission already? His apprentices usually don't last long."

"In a manner of speaking. I know my abilities and I'm not up to taking on a Sith Lord with decades of experience on me."

"That sounds like Baras." Renning nodded. "He sent his last apprentice hunting a Jedi Master. She managed to 'catch' him too and got cut to pieces for her troubles." The scientist sounded amused.

"I'm not that lucky."

"Of course not. What do you want from me? I'm not doing your job for you. I'm busy." Renning grumbled and picked up a scalpel.

"Oh, I would love to kill the bastard I'm after. I just need and edge."

"You're wasting my time. Get to the point."

"I picked up a few more things from the Terentatek. I was wondering if you could synthesize a gas from its poisonous claws and spikes."

Renning, who was cutting into the brain, froze. "I haven't worked with such a thing before." He mussed aloud. "Did you bring the ingredients?"

"Right here, my Lord." I removed my backpack and patted it.

"Give it here and come tomorrow evening. I won't let the brains spoil just to help you play Baras' game."

"See you tomorrow, my Lord."

Well, plan A was underway. It was time to figure out the rest of the alphabet.

 **=IK=**

 **Imperial Garrison**

 **In the vicinity of the Sith Academy**

"What are we doing here?" Vette muttered.

"Seeking some better equipment and a place to stay for the night. There's a lesser chance for someone to kriff us our sleep in here." Sleeping in a room within the Academy, one that I haven't the time to properly booby-trap – that wasn't happening if I had any choice at all. I wanted to catch a bit of shut eye after all.

"Sir, ID, please." The commander of the guard detachment at the gate – a gunnery sergeant – spoke firmly. He was backed up by two squads of heavy troopers, an APC and at least six automated turrets I could see – more than enough to mow down an acolyte who had the bright idea of causing trouble.

I offered him my ID and examined the place, while he was busy scanning it. The walls were the same – high slabs of black metal covered with razor wire and other fun toys in order to discourage anyone from vaulting over. The gate itself was ten meters behind the checkpoint – a massive thing tall and wide enough to let a heavy walker pass through without an issue. It looked tough enough to survive a turbo-laser shot. Or two.

"You're cleared to pass, sir."

There were a few benefits of being Jensol's handyman – papers allowing me to enter most Sith bases and outposts when I needed to requisition either supplies, backup or transport was chief among them.

"Where's the requisition officer?" I asked after pocketing my ID.

"At this time? He should be at the NCO bar."

"Do you still use that old warehouse?" I asked. There used to be a two story former vehicle hangar that at some point had been transformed into a glorified storage shed, before falling out of use. Instead of either demolishing it or making it a warehouse once again, some enterprising NCOs had the great idea that the troopers stationed on Korriban needed a place to unwind after dealing with various hungry monsters and crazy Sith. Somehow they sold the idea to the post commander, which had nothing to do with the officer club on the second floor or the fact that the back was made into whorehouse.

"It's still there. What about her?" The sergeant pointed at Vette.

"She's with me. I'll take responsibility for any shenanigans she might pull."

"On your head it is, then." The NCO shrugged and tapped a few buttons on his data-pad. "You can go in."

"Not that I'm against it, but why don't we stay in the Academy? You're a Sith after all." Vette asked, while we waited for the gate to open.

"First, I'm officially an acolyte for the time being. No matter what Baras said, he didn't handle the paperwork giving me the official title of his apprentice. This whole Tremel thing is a test to see if I could cut it. Second, do you have any idea what are you talking about? We would have to be up all night ready for someone to try kriffing us up to either loot our gear or increase their standing. While the instructors would mete out severe punishments to anyone caught breaking the rules – like killing another acolyte in their sleep, that's only if they're caught. In our case, there would be a lot of idiots who will try their luck, making sure we won't get any sleep."

"How did you sleep when you were a student in there?!" Vette exclaimed.

"I didn't for the first week and was like a kriffing zombie. That continued until I managed to booby-trap my damn room and make reasonably sure that the door couldn't be opened from outside once I went to catch some shut-eye. The instructors actually approved of lot of shenanigans as long as we didn't murder each other unless they told us to do so." I explained.

"How are you sane? Oh, right. You aren't." My companion quipped.

"Vette, you aren't one to talk about a person's mental health."

"Spoilsport."

The doors opened to reveal a much busier and bigger base than what I remembered. There were couple of divisions stationed planet side during my previous time here, with the planet's primary defense being the orbital stations and a decent sized fleet.

Nowadays, the fleet was much bigger along with an expanded orbital defense network, but that apparently didn't stop bringing much more troops on the ground. By the time we reached the far end of the base, where the bar was located, I was pretty sure that there was at least an army group stationed on planet. There was at least an armored division too – there were many more vehicle hangars than I remembered and I could see tanks being maintained in the few that were opened to let in the night's cool air.

 **=IK=**

 **NCO Bar**

 **Upper floor rooms**

 **Imperial garrison**

 **Korriban**

"Now we can get some sleep." I smirked after placing shaped charge on the door, which would turn into salad anyone who had the bright idea of disturbing us.

"I don't know if I should be impressed or apailed." Vette sighed.

"Grateful for the toys I got you and silent so I could get some sleep?" I tried.

The Twi'lek looked at the backpacks containing her new weapons and armor, then back at me.

"I think I'll see what mods fit best." Vette grinned. She had an exited gleam in her eyes as she dumped a pair of heavy blasters and a dozen or so cases with weapon mods on her bed.

"Just try not to blow us up." I shook my head.

After some haggling with the Requisitions officer, we got Vette a decent scout armor – fully sealed against NBC warfare and resistant to vacuum as well as a pair of top of the line heavy blasters. Then the quartermaster had to mention he had some new mods – my companion didn't shop nagging me until I got her some. It almost got to the point I considered going full Sith retard on her, but considering she was the closest thing to an ally and someone to watch my back on Korriban, that would have been idiotic and extremely short-sighed.

However, it was damn tempting. The woman could be kriffing irritating when she put her mind to it.

While she was busy browsing all the mods, I got myself a heavy blaster rifle in case we had to hunt some local wildlife again or something. While getting close and personal was fun, not to mention exhilarating, it wasted a lot of energy and doing so risked injury – not something I could afford when I had no idea what would be Baras' next assignment.

Having to deal with Tremel was bad enough as an "initiation".

With a bit of luck, after getting some rest, I would be able to think of a better plan than throw some grenades at the man and charge him.

 **=IK=**

 **Part 3**

 **Tulak Hord's Tomb**

 **Valley of the Sith Lords**

 **Korriban**

"Is there any reason you dragged us here in this ungodly hour?" Vette whined.

"Sorry, princess. Next time I'll try not to interrupt your beauty sleep."

"Hey I don't need beauty sleep!"

"If you say so. To answer your question – we're here to meet him." I pointed at a man in dusty brown clothes, who was studying a broken sarcophagus.

It took some pointed questions leveled at the NCO rumor mill and a case of Corellian brandy as a thanks, but I had a lead to someone who might help me. The worthy was a researcher who was said to collect ancient artifacts as a side hobby to his archeological passion. As it turned out, he was in a need for help after a group of mercenaries he usually used to deal with booby trapped or otherwise protected sites went missing investigating his latest fancy.

While it was a long shot, I hoped that by helping the archeologist I could persuade him to separate with something useful from his collection. Something that might let me survive my inevitable show down with the Overseer.

"Ephran Zell?" I cleared my throat.

The man jumped up and whirled around with a scared expression on his weathered face. Yep, skulking around Sith Tombs on Korriban of all places had to be hard on the nerves, especially if you didn't have the Force.

"My Lord!" The man exclaimed and hurried to offer me a respectful bow. I could easily perceive his feeling – he was terrified that I was a Sith who had taken offense of his work or just was bored and looking for a bit of sport.

"No need of that man, I hear that you're in need of some assistance?"

Zell's eyes widened with disbelief. "My Lord? May I approach? The wind and sand had tattered my ears and my sight isn't what it used to be.

I waved him to come closer, while examining the man. What was left of his balding brown hair was a short strip covering the sides and back of his skull, leaving the top of his head to the lacking mercy of the local sun. The sunburns covering his scalp attested to that.

"I've studied this tomb on and off for years." Zell muttered while glaring at the stone walls. "I've slept on the stones and dreamed of what's within its depths. I've learned much about it, yet I need assistance to solve its final mystery." He ranted passionately.

"Is that where your mercenaries vanished to?" I inquired.

"You've done your homework as a Sith should." The archeologist nodded in approval. "Yes, I sent them to recover something precious and they didn't come back." He grunted in disapproval.

"While I'm here to offer you assistance, I need to know more about what's within." I jabbed a thumb at the dark passage leading deeper in the tomb.

Ephran nodded. "This place's a maze built by Hord's exact specifications. It took me a lot of time and resources to map it and have the traps disabled." He stated proudly.

No doubt a lot of mercenaries too. While most tombs had light defenses left nowadays, that was usually because someone dealt with them the hard way already.

"I've found out that Tulak Hord didn't build this place to simply hold his body, but to hide his greatest creation!" Zell exclaimed. His look became fervent, almost manic. "A terrible machine. The Red Engine!" He said the name with reverence.

Kriff it, why did I run into all the madmen on Korriban?! Still, being a bit unhinged didn't necessary make him useless.

"I see. Do tell. This is a fascinating tale." I humored him.

Behind me, Vette stiffened a laugh, earning herself a poisonous look by our new friend.

"Don't mind my servant. I'll properly discipline her later." I smirked in amusement as she started glaring at my back. She was lucky that I found her antics entertaining.

"It's a puzzle! His life's work! It hides all his secrets! It was a vault and a library all in once!" Zell exclaimed.

That's the first time I heard a holocron being called a simple machine or engine for that. Meh, what can you expect from the unhinged? Though the vault part did have promise if it was true…

"The scholars at the academy say that the Red Engine was never completed. They say it never functioned." Zell laughed. "I know how to fuel it. I know it works!"

Yep. He was short a few cards from a pazaak deck. More than a few. However, I found the part about the scholars interesting. Perhaps there was something more than a holocron to be uncovered. Though even a holocron could prove useful.

"You don't want to share it with the academy. Understandable." I nodded sagely. They would take whatever it was and probably not even give Zell credit for the discovery. After all, unless my guess was far off mark, he wasn't part from the Imperial Archeology corps, who were tasked with recovery of archeotech and other fun things that our ancient ancestors used to kill each other with. He wasn't a Sith either so that killed any chance that Zell would get credit or be allowed to study whatever was inside. Once the academy scholars figured out that he might not only be less mad than it appeared at first glance but right too – being proven wrong by him wouldn't help his case…

"They're blinded by arrogance." Ephran sneered. "Listen carefully. Everyone can activate the Red Engine – but unless it receives a sacrifice it's going to simply splutter and die."

"Uh, boss. You aren't sacrificing me, are you?" Vette sounded concerned.

"Don't be foolish. You're too useful. Perhaps tomorrow, if you ask nicely."

She muttered a curse and her glare intensified. Suddenly I was glad that only very powerful Sith glares could kill.

"The machine needs blood and hatred to become fully operational."

Ah. Well, hatred I had in spades thanks to certain parties. Blood… There were many possibilities.

"If a Sith can slay the tombs beasts in its presence, their blood and deaths should do the trick!" Zell exclaimed and didn't notice my glare.

Of course it had to be monsters. Again! At least that explained what happened to the mercenaries – they obviously got eaten. Suddenly visiting the quartermaster before heading here and getting some heavy weaponry turned to be a great idea.

"When the machine is finally operation, I beg of you! Bring me it's scripture! Bring me the secrets I've dreamed off." He gave me a hungry, manic look.

"Let's talk price." I smiled.

"Anything you want." Zell eagerly nodded.

"I hear you might have an interesting collection. Anything that can give me and edge against another Sith?"

The researcher looked thoughtful for a few seconds then he smiled. "I know just the thing! I'm going to retrieve it and meet you back here! But first!" Ephran nodded and pulled a data chip from one of his pockets. "This is a map of the maze up to the Red Engine room itself!" He handed it over and headed for the exit, proving that he wasn't thinking clearly. Most Sith would have followed him or simply tortured him for information.

Me? I was wondering if I can use him as an asset – the madness could make him a deniable one too. Besides, it was interesting what did Tulak Hord hide in his tomb and I wanted to find out before someone else had the same idea and came to investigate. Given that Zell's activities were known to the military, it stood to reason that the people in the academy knew too. The only saving grace was that they apparently thought him to be just another loon to be ignored.

"People eating critters? Again?" Vette moaned.

"Why did you think I went to all that trouble to procure you a combat exoskeleton and heavy weapons?" It took nearly an hour of bargaining with the quartermaster after I rose the poor bastard before dawn. That accounted for another case of Corellian ale too.

We went back to our transport and I stood watch for any uninvited guests or critters, while Vette got into the exoskeleton and picked up the assault canon I gifted her.

I placed the data chip in my pad and opened the relevant files. Damn. When Zell told us that Hord had built a maze, he didn't joke.

"This almost makes up for your attitude, boss!" Vette giggled as she waved the canon around.

 **=IK=**

 **Red Engine Chamber**

 **Tulak Hord's Tomb**

 **Valley of the Sith Lords**

 **Korriban**

We reached our destination without accident – there were few rotting corpses along the way, all beasts, but no other sign of the merks or any opposition. The "engine" was situated in the center of a large chamber, which had three tunnels leading out of it. It was our prize I was positive about it – the damn thing was like a beacon for my senses. It whispered of power and held the promise of dark things. That was the only reason why I didn't snort in derision when I saw it too – the damn thing looked like an oversized urn of all things.

At least we found out what happened with the mercs.

"That's gross!" Vette groaned as she examined the mostly devoured remains.

"They should have brought more firepower." I said, while hoping that we had enough to put whatever ate them. Plan B was throwing some adhesive grenades and running the hell away so we could come with plan C that didn't include becoming dinner.

"I'll play bait, you vaporize anything that tries to eat us." I ordered and knelt in front of the Engine.

I closed my eyes and drew the Force into me. It took some time to concentrate with the damn artifact whispering in my mind, but eventually I was able to sense some beasts and call them our way.

Soon enough screeches and chittering could be heard from the left most tunnel. Vette slung her weapon that way and prepared an overcharged shot, which made the canon emanate an ominous hum. She shot a flare down the corridor, illuminating a wave of claws and chitin.

"These things again?!" My minion hissed and opened fire on the K'lor'slugs rushing us.

Her first shot blew a large hole in the horde, gutting the first wave and making the rest stumble. I decided to be helpful and lobed a thermal detonator at the rest. The power of a small sun and few more canon shots took care of them.

Damn, that was easy and fast. I should remember to pack such hardware on every excursion around Korriban. It made things much simpler. Did I mention that I loved overkill?

"Good job, now lets…"

More angry screeches and chittering interrupted me. They were coming from the other two tunnels and growing louder by the moment.

"I want hazard pay for this." Vette exclaimed.

"You aren't getting paid right now, you know that? So all right. I'll double your salary." I smirked.

"Bloody Sith." Vette grumbled while shooting flares to illuminate the tunnels.

"Kriff. Those are Bloodfeasters! The damn things spit acid so watch out!" I warned after seeing what was coming our way. Bastards just like those almost melted my face on multiple occasions when I was here for the first time.

"ARGH! Die already!" Vette shouted from the right while I was busy lobbing frag and cryo grenades down the tunnel I was covering. My second and last thermal detonator seemed to do the trick, because after it blew up, no more monsters tried to rush me.

I turned around as I heard a loud angry screech and winced. Vette had discarded her canon, which was half-melted mess and was engaging a K'lor'slugs Queen in melee using the built in vibroblade under her exoskeleton's wrists. At least I couldn't see any more of the beasts around. So I concentrated, pulling the Force into me and raised a hand.

The Queen gave out an indignant screech as I picked it up and started crushing her. Vette wasted no time and buried her blades into the monster's guts, then proceeded to eviscerate it.

I watched her work with fascination for some time.

"Uh, Vette. I think it's already dead." I eventually added.

"I know!" My minion growled. "Those things broke my canon!" She added and stomped on what was left of the gored Queen.

Well. That happened. Note to self, never stand between Vette and heavy weapons. At least now I knew how to keep her good graces, which was nice. It was always better to have an eager minion instead of one who just waited for opportunity to stab you in the back. On the other hand, the girl wasn't all there.

Damn it, I'm surrounding myself with the nicest people.

At least Vette insured that there was enough blood for the Red Engine. I used the force to pick some bloody chunks and throw them at the device, then concentrated all the hatred I felt for my Master or should I say former Master on the kriffing thing.

The Dark Side pulsed around it, then the urn shattered, revealing a stone tabled almost as tall as I was.

"That's it?!" I exclaimed in disbelief. I gave it a closer look. It was written either in code or a language I didn't recognize.

So much for finding a way to boost my power in here. Just in case I carefully searched the interior of the urn.

Nuts. Zell better have something good as a reward for this or he'll go from possible minion into stress relief category.

"Vette be a dear and carry this. If you're a good girl I'll see about finding you a new canon."

"It won't be the same as Mr. Boom!" My minion whined.

Kriff it all, I needed to get very drunk and laid in order to keep what little sanity I had left. Not necessary in that order…

 **=IK=**

Zell gets to live for now. He even promised to give me a heads up once he translates the tablet.

The reason I didn't relieve some frustration on him is because he actually came through – now I was the proud owner of ancient Sith greaves. They were made a dark metal etched with various runes. I could feel the touch of the Dark Side on the artifact and it seemed to absorb the Force itself. According to my newest prospective minion, they were supposed to protect the wearer from Force based attacks or so the legend went.

Naturally I made Zell test them – he had to put them on and I tried to Force Choke him and failed miserably.

If I was lucky, the protection would be good enough to face Tremel without dying horribly. In due time, I needed to find a way to reverse engineer those things. A full suit of armor made the same way… Perhaps my other crazy acquaintance might be some help in that regard?

 **=IK=**

 **Part 4**

 **Air-car**

 **en route to the Sith Academy**

 **Korriban**

After sending Zell on his way, we headed straight towards Renning. We only made a short pause for Vette to get into lighter armor. It wasn't like the guards at the Academy were going to let a mere acolyte stroll in with a canon armed minion in tow, not that we currently had another cannon for her... The risk of collateral damage would be deemed too great after, which had deadly consequences. That fact unfortunately laid all my other schemes to rest – even if somehow successful blowing up Tremel with a large bomb would see me drawn and quartered if I was lucky. Besides all my knowledge and experience told me that the more elaborate a plan to take out a Force Adept is, the more likely it was to fail. That's why we would be moving on Tremel after collecting the poison. While Vette was changing, I had to fiddle with my armor to make sure that I still had an airtight seal despite wearing the ancient greaves.

It wouldn't do to get myself poisoned by my own toys after all.

"What's the plan, My Lord?" Vette asked in a droll voice. Given the general feeling of unease coming from her, she apparently had a sudden attack of common sense.

"Plan?" My lips quirked under the helmet.

My minion gave me a sharp look. Huh. When did I start thinking of Vette as minion number one? I shook my head. The woman was growing up on me. Like a fungus or something.

"THE PLAN!" I could clearly her the capital words. "You know, facing off with a Sith Lord, we'll need a plan to take him down."

"In my experience, any detailed plans to take out a Sith tend to fall apart at first contact with the enemy. Sometimes even earlier. So no plan. Just a general guideline."

"That's..." Vette paused, lost for words. "We're supposed to survive, right?"

"That's the general idea." I stated. It would have been even better if I could be sure of our success, but well… Tremel was a trained and experienced Sith Lord. If I was properly trained, things would be different, yet that wasn't the case.

"Good. I had the impression that this was a suicide mission."

It was my turn to give her a strange look. "It is. I thought that this part was obvious. We're taking on the Sith Academy's Overseer in his office."

"ARGW!" Vette spluttered.

I paid no more attention to the fuming woman and soon we arrived at Renning's lab. Luckily the man was as good as his word and had two grenades with aerosol-ed Terentatek poison ready.

"Did you by chance make an antidote or have something that can work like it?" I asked the older Sith Lord.

"Funny that you ask. I ran a chemical analysis of the compound." Renning nodded towards a piece of equipment laying on one of the tables behind him. I wasn't sure, which one he meant – there were a lot of high tech looking toys laying around. "It's similar to..."

"I'm sure its fascinating. Do you have an antidote, My Lord?"

"Impatient to get yourself killed, eh?" Renning chuckled. "Eh, to be young and dumb firebrand." He shook his head and raised a hand, making a pair of injectors full with sparkling blue liquid float towards us. "This should keep you alive if you get exposed. It has nasty side effects but it's better than the alternative as my late apprentice can attest. Could. If she was still alive." Renning chuckled.

"Disposed of her already?" I raised an eyebrow.

"The little traitor outlived her usefulness. At least she proved a proper test subject in the end."

Lovely.

Behind me, Vette was looking at us with sick fascination, but managed to keep her thoughts to herself, which was good. I doubted I could keep her in one piece if she irritated the crazy Sith we were dealing with.

"May the Force serve you well. One can never have enough vaguely competent assistants so try not to die." Renning gave us his parting words and got back to his work.

"Thank you, My Lord." I think. I gave him a respectful bow and hurried to make myself scarce before Renning decided that he could use another test subject.

When we were in the relatively safety that being outside the mad scientist's immediate presence, I gave one of the injectors to Vette, just in case. She looked at it as if the inoffensive object was about to bite her, then shuddered before pocketing it. So she was afraid of needles – I filed up that information for later use and headed towards the air car.

 **=IK=**

 **Overseer Tremel's office**

 **Sith Academy**

 **Korriban**

We found Tremel behind his desk – sipping from a steaming mug of caff and examining a data pad. When we entered he put the device on his desk and frowned.

"I didn't expect you. Perhaps I should have. Has Baras sent you back to me?"

I submerged myself in the Force and prepared, then froze. The man felt like a serpent ready to strike. The Dark Side was shrouded around him and ready to response to his beck and call. Did he expect this?

Suddenly I had the sinking feeling that this might be a set up. I didn't rate too high my chances to deceive Tremel when he was this wary and undoubtedly looking for any tell.

"Sharp instincts, Overseer. Baras sent me to kill you." I went with the truth.

"Then I've been outplayed." Tremel sighed. "I kill you and my plans are undone by my own hand. Or the Force is with you and you get very, very lucky." His frown deepened. "Baras has the authority, but I never thought that he would do something this overt."

I decided to take this lesson to heart if I survived. When plotting never wait too long to strike or you could find yourself on the receiving end. Dully noted. At least Tremel ended up teaching me something.

"It's a master stroke on his part." The Overseer shook his head and stood up. "Very well acolyte. You have your orders. We both know what a failure would mean." Tremel smiled sadly. "Know that it gives me no pleasure to kill you. It's a waste of potential, yet better than the alternative. I won't let you go back to Baras as failure."

"Appreciated." Either Tremel was even better than I gave him credit for – which was a very real possibility or he was actually telling the truth. Not that it mattered at this juncture. "Are you so sure that you are going to win?" I doubted that it would be any good, but a bit of psychological warfare certainly wouldn't hurt.

"You're strong, acolyte. As strong as any I've seen come through the academy. Yet, your potential is unrealized. Your power lack direction, training. You are no Sith, yet." Tremel started walking around the right corner of his desk. "I'll try to make this fast and painless – I owe you that much." The Overseer raised his hand and his lightsaber eagerly jumped in his palm.

I pulled the Force into me, using it to further enhance myself and drew my blade. It took all my concentration to do so and use my mind to activate my energy shield, which enveloped me in a heartbeat within a field of azure energy.

Behind me, Vette pulled out the gas grenade I let her have and threw it above us just as Tremel charged me. The Overseer had no issue with attacking me and using the force to shove the grenade out into the corridor. I barely parried his first strike. The second landed faster than I could move my much, much heavier blade and sparked as the shield absorbed the energy.

This was my chance. I picked up my gas grenade and activated it. Instead of throwing it I stepped forward and shoved it towards Tremel's chest. The Sith reaction was lighting fast – he slammed his saber in my side and used the Force to shove me away.

The first part worked without issue – my left side started heating as the shield strained to absorb and deflect the lightsaber's energy. The telekinetic shove on the other hand merely staggered me. For a split second I could see shock in Tremel's eyes, then the grenade hissed, covering us both in a cloud of purple vapor.

I grinned and jumped back, just in time. My shield popped up and the Overseer's lightsaber left a glowing gash on my armor. Warning appeared on my HUD but thankfully I was still airtight.

Tremel spluttered and staggered back, before waving a hand and shoving the cloud away from him. I grinned like a maniac when I saw his face – it's veins were clearly visible and had purple tint.

Vette chose that moment to pull out the sonic blaster I got her for this occasion and started shooting at the Overseer. He roared with fury and swept his left hand our way. The Force screamed in warning and I listened – ducking down as fast as my enhanced muscles could carry me. It was barely in time too. Tremel's desk flew our way and clipped me on the right shoulder before proceeding to shatter on the wall next to the door.

Luckily, Vette saw it coming too because she dived out of the way. However, mere flesh and blood couldn't move fast enough. The desk swept her right leg and her ankle twisted with a sickening crack. The hit made her spin in mid-air before collapsing on the floor with a pained cry.

While I did fare better thanks to the heavy pauldron of my armor and the Force enhancing me, the glancing hit was enough to make me lose my blade.

"Poison, Acolyte?" Tremel coughed and stumbled my way. I dived toward my blade, however the bastard simply raised a hand and my weapon flew into his grasp. "Resourceful." He smiled grimly.

I snarled in response and dived deeper in the Dark Side than I've done ever since leaving this damn place a decade ago. There was only the smug bastard and the need to rip him apart. I jumped on my feet and raised a hand – the motion helped me concentrate the Force on what I wanted. All small objects around me, including the pieces of the desk arose under my direction. My hand snapped forward and I hurled the improvised projectiles at the kriffing bastard.

Tremel raised the hand holding my blade and my attack smashed into an invisible wall. At lest he stumbled back a pace and coughed out a glob of blood.

"You apparently weren't taught that a proper Sith can learn how to counteract poisons and diseases." Tremel snarled and spat another glob of blood. "I'll give you that, this thing's unexpectedly potent."

The Overseer looked like the death warmed over, yet he wasn't going down, the bastard. If what he told me was the truth instead of posturing of a man on his last legs… I dismissed that thought and smiled. Even if it was true – it didn't matter. He was weakened by poison meant to kill Jedi and Sith alike, that much was obvious. It had to be enough.

An intense feeling of pain and rage took me off guard and made my head snap towards the source. Vette was on one knee, whimpering in pain. Yet that didn't stop her from being in mid-throw of a grenade.

The sight made my smile grow. I didn't need the Force to know exactly what was going to happen, though my deep connection with it helped a lot. Tremel sent a telekinetic blast Vette's way. Perhaps he expected me to shield my minion or just wanted to keep the grenade away from him. The small sphere just left Vette's grasp when my companion was shoved away across the floor and screamed in agony. However, the grenade remained in place, protected firmly by my telekinetic grasp. I used everything I got to push the weapon in front of Tremel's face.

The Sith did his best to deflect the grenade. However, his efforts were sluggish, less powerful than they should have been. Despite that, I was barely able to push the weapon until it was a meter away from him when it blew up emitting a concentrated wave of sound.

The sonic grenade made Tremel stagger, shattering his concentration for a moment. I reactivated my shield, burning another charge and used the opening to charge the Overseer, drawing on the Force as I leaped towards him. I raised my hands and called my sword with as much strength as I could gather. My warblade was torn away from Tremel's weakened grasp and found itself in my hands just as I landed in front of the Sith. Only the enhanced perception granted me by the Force allowed me to smoothly continue my reckless attack and deliver a powerful vertical slash.

To give credit where credit's due, Tremel managed to raise his blade for a parry. However, he was too weakened and my attack had enough momentum to make that a futile gesture. My blade smashed through his guard and caught him between the left shoulder and the neck. The sword cut through Tremel's armor and only stopped deep within his chest.

"Well done acolyte." The Overseer gurgled and fell to his knees. I could feel the shroud of the Dark Side that he wore like a cloak dissipating. "You might just make a decent Sith."

I stared back into Tremel's lifeless eyes and sighed in relief. I took on a proper Sith with only Vette as a backup and not only survived, but won.

I fell to my knees and laughed as I let go of the Force reinforcing my body and the adrenaline started draining out of my system. I kriffing made it!

"That was creative apprentice." Darth Baras' voice cut my laughter short.

My head whipped towards the door, where Baras was standing. I didn't feel his presence in the Force. Like at all.

Then it dawned on me. This whole thing was a test all right – just one that I wasn't supposed to survive and Baras was here to finish the job.

"Any apprentice of mine is supposed to deal with the impossible as a mater of course." The Sith Lord informed me. "Congratulations apprentice. You just proved you have what it takes to be a Sith. Raise Lord Vael. Get decontaminated and report to my quarters." With those parting words, Baras left.

I couldn't help it and started laughing like a maniac.

 **=IK=**

 **Part 4**

 **Dark Baras quarters**

 **Sith Academy**

 **Korriban**

After a decon procedure and making sure the medics were looking after Vette, I presented myself to Baras. I found the Sith Lord in his office, standing in front of the desk with a datapad in hand.

I strode to the center of the room and fell on one knee.

"What is thy bidding, my master?" I asked putting as much reverence in my voice as I could.

"Leave the theatrics for public events." Baras rumbled and levitated the pad to his desk. He waved me to stand up. "Considering your lack of training, I gave you an impossible task. Yet here you stand, apprentice."

I remained silent. It was dawning on me that everything Baras told me downstairs was for the benefit for whoever was listening and watching. Still, he was calling me apprentice, which was hopefully a good sing as far as my continued survival was concerned.

"How did it feel to betray your master?" Baras asked.

"All too easy. Tremel didn't have my loyalty in the first place." I told the truth. I was a long way from being able to lie to a Dark Council member in their face. A smile crept across my face. "Satisfying. I faced a superior opponent and won."

"You don't try to mask your feelings." It was more of a question than statement.

"It won't do any good when facing someone like you, My Lord." I shrugged. "It would be a wasted effort at best."

"As long as you don't suppress your emotions." Baras waved a hand in a dismissive gesture. "You're terrified of me."

"Naturally. Right now I'm alive because you will it. If you want me dead, then I die no matter what I do to avoid such a fate. It's not a position I find pleasant."

"At least you're smarter than the average crop we usually get from the academy." A trace of amusement entered Baras' voice. "You've taken the first step to understanding the Sith Code. Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Use your emotions, your fear of me and you will grow stronger."

"Through passion I gain strength." I whispered.

"Strength leads to power. That power grants us victory. Through victory, our chains are broken. And the Forces shall free us." Baras continued. "I can feel it in you. You've embraced the Code, apprentice. By destroying Tremel you broke the shackles he and his allies had on you… and escaped his fate."

Of course I did. Doing anything less in this place would have let to a slow and painful death. When all is said and done I'm a selfish coward who chose to live no matter how many people and lives I would have to destroy.

At that thought, the Dark Side shivered in anticipation.

"I'm glad to be free from Tremel and I hope one day I'll have the opportunity to deal with his allies too." I couldn't wait to be strong enough to take them on.

"That's the spirit apprentice." Apparently I said the right thing if Baras' tone was anything to judge by, which really it wasn't. "I have the feeling that you will be a fast learner."

That was a directive if I've ever heard one. While Baras spoke lightly, I simply knew that kriff ups wouldn't be tolerated.

"Now that the small talk is out-of-the-way – the Tomb of Tulak Hord. There are ancient inscriptions strewn all over it." Baras examined me for a long moment. "Ah. I sense you've been there, so you should know what I'm talking about."

"The ruined stone columns that are covered with inscriptions in the middle of some chambers." I did notice a few of those while dealing with the Red Engine.

"Those. I want them scanned and a piece from each inscription brought to me. I sent the other acolytes, including Vemrin, however the fools are late. Go in there, do the job or you will die."

"Understood, My Lord."

"Oh, don't kill Vemrin yet if you run into him. I still might have uses for him. When you succeed I'll have the parts you'll use to build you first lightsaber ready."

"As you command." I bowed and made my way out.

Did I mention I hated going back places just after I returned from there?

 **=IK=**

Accomplishing my task turned out to be more time consuming than hazardous. Oh, there was the wildlife but I've been dealing with it for a long time now. A few malfunctioning droids and a squad of troopers who obviously went nuts after too much Dark Side exposure – thus proving that not only the Force Adepts are susceptible to corruption and that was it. There was no sign of my current pain in the ass Vemrin, nor any other acolyte.

That happy state of affair continued until I reached Baras' antechamber, where I found a trio of the lost sheep waiting for me. They were led by that tall and weedy brown haired fella – Extremal, Kremral or something like that.

"You did it, didn't you?" The acolyte's leader exclaimed in a tired, yet hopeful voice. "You have the shards from the tomb and are bringing them to Lord Baras!"

I gave the idiot a pointed look, though it didn't really work with my helmet on. If I had fucked up, it would have been better to commit sepucku or something instead of suffering whatever Baras' did to those who failed him. Which meant I wouldn't be back here in the first place.

Those three apparently didn't get the memo that failing Sith Lord's commands tended to be fatal.

"The question is why are you here without the package?" I'm sure I wasn't that naive even when I started my Sith training a decade ago. On the other hand, I did have some combat training and experience to fall on, which was probably one of the main reasons why nowadays I could be described as vaguely saneish.

"I'll take that as 'yes'." A relieved smile appeared on Klemral's face.

Oh, yes! The dead man talking was Klemral.

I was already moving, before any of the ill fated trio tried to pull out their weapons. I slammed the acolytes in the wall behind them with a telekinetic wave and smirked as I heard a satisfying crunch. My hand closed around the hilt of my warblade and I pulled it out with a practiced motion and activated its power-cell mid-swing.

Only Klemral was still somewhat aware of what was happening and that state of affairs suffered an abrupt end when my blade cleaved his skull in two. A pair of strikes later and it was all over, but the clean up job, which I cheerfully left to the droids handling most of the Academy's maintenance.

I cleaned up my blade and sheathed it, then glanced at the corpses.

They should have put more of a fight, though the acolytes were probably exhausted after they somehow kriffed up the job.

I shrugged and went to deliver the package.

 **=IK=**

Inside I found Vemrin standing at attention and an irritated Baras pacing in front of the acolyte.

"Ah. You return – and with all the shard I asked for. What took you so long?" My Master asked.

"Dark Side energies interfered with taking the scans – it took longer than anticipated to take proper readings." I reported dutifully.

"Good." Baras gave me a small nod that for some reason filled me with pride.

Probably Force shenanigans even if I couldn't really sense him influencing me, but what else could it be? It wasn't like I've been working for the man for long enough that he could win my loyalty or respect for such a gesture to make me proud. This was just another reminder how careful I should be around my Master.

"Put them on the desk." Baras waved me to proceed. "And you." His attention turned to the acolyte as I went to deposit the package.

"It seems your hopes had been dashed, Vemrin." Hearing that certainly was music to my ears.

"Appearances can be deceptive." Vemrin crossed his hands in front of his chest and glared at me.

The fool obviously had a death wish and was quite oblivious of the situation. It didn't really matter if I was Baras' apprentice or not at this point. A mere acolyte simply didn't disrespect a Dark Council member in such a way.

"Excuse Vemrin." Baras' sounded quite amused at this development. He gave a not to his left side and I walked to stand beside him. "He didn't take kindly on you sicking those acolytes on him – even if they were practically untrained novices. Did you have a reason for that, beyond finding it amusing?"

"Gaining a minor advantage. I've been out in the field for some time before meeting you for the first time, my Lord. I would have preferred not to face a well rested and better trained enemy if Vemrin desired a direct confrontation. Any energy he expended in dealing with them was to my benefit."

"Not too bad a tactic given your situation." Baras nodded. "The tension is thick between the two of you. A great source of emotion… for at least one of you." My Master looked at Vemrin. "I wonder what would happen when it boils over..."

True enough. Even I could feel the anger and disdain radiating from Vemrin. All I felt toward the acolyte was irritation at this point – he was a fool, but a dangerous one.

"You both have potential and stood on the precipice of becoming a Sith. I intended to give you the opportunity to claim a special lightsaber to decide who would serve as my apprentice. Until this morning, I thought it would be you, Vemrin, but I've changed my mind." I could hear Baras' smile in his voice. He was enjoying this game.

"WHAT?!" Vemrin exploded. "I've done everything you've wanted! I'm better than all the others! The honor should be mine!"

Huh. The idiot was still alive and Baras was even more amused. I wondered how much of what my Master usually did was to amuse himself. Ah, the benefits of being one of the few people who ran the Empire.

"Please ignore Vemrin, my Lord Baras. The fool obviously doesn't comprehend what he's talking about as his world crumbles around him." I shook my head at the idiot.

"And you do?"

"Being your apprentice isn't about honor. It's all about accomplishing whatever task you have for us and learning while overcoming challenges most would deem impossible. That or we die screaming."

"You get it." Baras sounded awfully pleased with himself. "Today Vemrin is every bit your equal." The Sith Lord looked at me. "While he is better trained in what the academy is supposed to teach, I see your potential. You have a power sleeping within you waiting to be unlocked. As importantly, when the Force at your command isn't sufficient to succeed in whatever task you face, you seek alternatives and fulfill your orders anyway. In the end, it was a simple decision, apprentice."

My Master turned his attention to the acolyte.

"As for you, Vemrin..." Baras' voice became colder than liquid nitrogen, "Wait for me in the antechamber until I have a need for you."

The Sith Lord remained silent until we were left alone.

"Do you have any idea how fortunate you're to be my apprentice, Vael? Once I've properly trained you, the galaxy would bend before you."

"I can't wait." The sooner I was properly trained the sooner my chances of continued survival would spike.

"Good. Now, I've got the parts for your lightsaber. Once you've built one for yourself, I'll have a task for you. Few people had ever step foot in the Tomb of Naga Shadow and come back intact – even fewer Sith. Deep within lies a forbidden cave. Almost no one, but your Twi'lek knows how to find the hidden entrance. It's good that she survived your final test. Go find where the door lies and retrieve the ancient lightsaber within. It's supposed to have a rare focusing crystal I want to examine."

"I'll make her tell me where the entrance is."

"Good. Dominate her as you wish." Baras' hummed in approval.

I wonder did he know that Vette would probably enjoy it, the crazy woman she was?

"Traditionally the Tomb of Naga Shadow is where most acolytes have their final trials. The academy rules in there are waived – so whoever you find inside will try to murder you."

"They will fail." I stated. I haven't gone this far to let anyone, much less bloody acolytes stop me.

"They better or I'll have to be content with Vemrin as an apprentice. If that's the case I might have to bring you back so I can torture you to death." Baras beamed at me.

The disturbing part was I was pretty sure my Master was deadly serious.

"Message received loud and clear – do not fail." I spoke aloud.

"Splendid. Bolster yourself apprentice! To walk into that tomb is to breathe death! It will be quite bracing!"

Note to self – keep the helmet on at all times!

"As you say, My Lord." I bowed again and went to see Vette.

"Do try to have some fun, apprentice! You're a proper Sith now." Baras' shot as I was exiting his office.

Was he serious or just trolling me?

 **=IK=**

My first stop was the engineering section of the academy, which was complete with a lot of workbenches possessing the necessary tools to build a lightsaber if you had the components.

After a decade in this universe, I had to pick up some technical skills as a matter of course – from the basic know how on using the mainstream computer systems to maintaining my equipment and even the basics of small craft repair. The latter came from various the special forces' survival courses. You never knew when a hyperdrive malfunction could strand you away from proper engineers and it was best to know how to fix your own ride if it wasn't banged up too much. Then there were the lessons on how to survive or even thrive on one of the myriad of low tech or practically uninhabited worlds strewn all around the galaxy but that's another topic. Considering that this was the second time I ended up in different universe and I might yet end up in yet another, I spent a lot of my spare time learning about engineering. While I was still far from a competent one outside of few distinct fields, I intended to continue studying as the opportunity presented itself.

I ended my musings once I had all the tools and components ready on the workbench in front of me. If you actually knew what you were doing, most of a lightsaber's construction wasn't particularly hard or time consuming.

First a hilt – I chose a standard cylinder with ridges so it would be harder to slip out of my hand if wet. I should see about some additional covering in due time to decrease the like-hood of losing my blade. Next was the power jack that went into the bottom and a high density and very compact power cell that connected to it and was placed in the lower part of the hilt.

I made sure that those component were connected and stable both using a scanner and the Force, before proceeding to fit in the control interface and connected it to the ignition button. Next came some additional insulation to make sure that the weapon wouldn't heat too much in my hands and then there was the hard part – perfectly fitting and aligning the focusing crystal.

Everything else in a lightsaber could be safely done by an average automated system. However, even the tiniest flaw in aligning the focusing crystal, one that wouldn't be apparent to the best and most expensive scanners you could buy, would be hazardous for one health. If you were lucky, a mistake at that stage could either manifest as a short lived blade that burns through the side of the hilt and perhaps you too, or if not – an exploding power cell, which was often fatal.

At this point I concentrated and dived deeply in the Force. It took me some time to fight through all the temptations that the Dark Side was all but hissing in my head and put my mind in the proper state to finish my work. Once that was done, I used the Force to align the focusing crystal and then telekinetically put on the remaining components.

Finally, it was done. I had my own lightsaber ready to be tested in combat.

Perhaps I should have felt proud of my achievement, even happy that another step upon the path I've chosen for myself was done. Instead, there was only relief, because I had another weapon to keep me alive.

I sighed and let the Force go, which was harder said than done. The Dark Side _wanted_ to be wielded and was reluctant to release me. It took a conscious effort to stop channeling the Force and I felt weaker, tired once I finally let go.

I shook my head and took a deep breath. Change of plans – I was going to catch a wink or two once I talked with Vette, before going tomb raiding again.

However, first I wanted to try my blade. I picked up the hilt and almost reverently placed my thumb on the ignition button after dis-engaging the safety. Even after ten years in this place, the though of wielding my own lightsaber was exciting.

I smiled and pressed the button.

A quiet humm followed by a snap-hiss of incinerated air and a crimson blade shimmered to life. I gave it a few practice swings and was amazed on how light it was. More importantly, the blade _felt_ _right_ in my hand. As if it was a part of me.

So that's what people were going on when speaking about a proper lightsaber.

 **=IK=**

 **Med Center**

 **Sith Academy**

 **Korriban**

I found Vette fast asleep in a room all to her own. Who knew, being the slave of a Dark Council member apprentice apparently had its benefits. I knew from experience that your average acolyte spent time recovering in a barracks style long hall that was nearby.

While my companion was napping, I picked up the pad containing her medical information and browsed it. Kriffed up ankle, three broken ribs – with most others either cracked or bruised, a minor concussion a sprained wrist and a ton of bruises.

Nothing that couldn't be fixed by a few days in medical.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!" I said aloud and quite cheerfully.

Vette grumbled something and continued to nap. I channeled the Force and sent a light jolt at her arm. Vette yelped and tried to jump away, but the way she was fixed in bed so she couldn't mess up her leg even further didn't let her.

"What? I'll kill ya!" My companion hissed and looked around with a wild eyes.

"That's better. Orders from the boss man. I'll have to raid Naga Shadow's tomb. You know – the place you were caught snooping around."

Vette gave me a murderous glare before my words registered.

"When do we leave?" Vette perked up.

"Me you mean. You'll be cooling your heels here for the next few days. The jobs kinda time sensitive – I'm not going to leave my Master waiting while you recover. It might not end well for either of us. Hint, hint."

"Bloody Sith." Vette grumbled.

"Look it from the bright side! You did help me murder the kriff of a Sith Lord. Just keep an eye for Tremel's daughter – she might keep a grudge." I shrugged.

"How? I'm stuck in here, without any weapons!"

"I'll see what I can do, but first – how the hell do I reach that hidden cave you know about? And how did you find about it in the first place?"

"I'll want half the loot or I'm not saying anything." Vette pouted.

"The loot is apparently an old lightsaber Baras wants. Our rewards is to continue living. If you ask nicely, I'll make sure you're half-dead once you're out of here."

"Your no fun!"

"Do you want to continue receiving painkillers or not?"

"I get painkillers?" Vette frowned.

I pocket her ankle and she yelped in pain. "Yep. Now start explaining how I'm supposed to find that bloody cave."

 **=IK=**

 **Naga Shadow's Tomb**

 **Korriban**

Fighting through the tomb was actually underwhelming. All the resistance I faced until I reached my destination consisted of a half a dozen old and ill maintained droids, a single half-dead acolyte who made a half-hearted attempt to fry me with particularly impotent Sith lighting and corpses left by those who kriffed up their trial.

I actually expected an epic boss battle or other major trouble when I entered the hidden cave but I was left disappointed after I wasted nearly an hour looking for traps or other unpleasant surprises.

The chamber wasn't particularly impressive either even if it was quite large. It was lined up with statues that represented people in pain – nothing out of the ordinary there. It was even quite nicely lit up by four big glowing crystals placed in steel fittings on each side of the statues.

The only things of interest were four stone chests and a sarcophagus on the other end of the cavern. The latter was placed on a raised platform with a stairway as wide as the chamber leading to it.

I used the Force to tear open the chests but no joy – there was nothing useful inside. The only notable thing was something that looked like used to be paper but it simply crumbled to dust once I touched it.

It was blood waste of time.

That left only the sarcophagus, which I busted open too after checking for any nasty surprises. Inside laid a mummified corpse, which was complete with a grinning skull that was staring in my direction. At least it had a lightsaber laying in the dust next to what used to be its right hand.

I hope this excursion was worth it – I couldn't feel anything out of the ordinary through the Force so it appeared to be just a regular lightsaber. I shrugged and pocketed the weapon after making sure its ignition port pointed away from my body.

I should have known it was too easy. Once I started making my way down the stairs, I few an angry pulse of raw Dark Side energy that passed through me and slammed into the statues. The chamber shook and three of the stone figurines shattered revealing dust covered mummies.

They were humanoid – a bit shorter than myself. The trio wore tattered leather armor and had their faces covered by black strips of cloth. What made them stood out was their heads – it looked like the top of their skulls were missing, revealing shriveled brains.

Each of those things had a Sith Warblade strapped on their backs that appeared to be identical to my own.

The walking corpses shook the dust off themselves and jumped in the center of the cavern with the obvious intent of stopping me.

"I really should have known better..." I grumbled and drew my lightsaber, igniting it a moment later.

I called on the Force and leaped at the guardians, who charged at me. While in mid-air I gathered my power around my right hand and slammed my fist in the ground the moment I landed in front of the advancing enemy. A wave of Dark Side energy exploded from my position and staggered the revenants.

I was up in a heartbeat and my crimson blade followed suit cutting through the mummy in the center. My lightsaber bisected the revenant and ignited its ancient flesh turning it into two flaming bonfires.

The remaining things recovered and rushed me. I parried a thrust from the right and sent the other mummy flying through the air with a Force push. That left me facing just one of the guardians and that turned out to be a good thing. While not particularly fast, the damn thing turned out to be inhumanly strong. I parried its next attack – a slash aimed at my left shoulder and the sheer force of the blow nearly drove my lightsaber in my chest. I had to jump back to avoid the next attack that neatly cleaved through the stone floor.

I almost got killed by a kriffing mummy of all things! It was damn infuriating – something I used to fuel my abilities. The rage ran through me like a stimulant and the Dark Side was around me like a cloak.

"You'll have to do better!" I snapped at the advancing undead and picked up one of the busted chests then used it to smash the closet mummy into the ground. Each strike was accompanied by satisfying crunches of snapping bones.

The other revenant hissed at me and charged. I used the now battered chest to sweep its legs from under it, then I slammed it into the mummy's spine, which snapped like a twig.

"This time stay dead!" I growled and cut its head, before igniting the body with my lightsaber.

The remaining guardian or whatever those things were, was trying to crawl my way despite not having a single unbroken bone in its body. I shook my head at the utter bullshit the Force was able to create and ignited the damn thing.

Well, that's a job well done I guess. It was time to report to Baras and hope I wasn't inconveniencing him by being too late.

 **=IK=**

 **Antechamber**

 **Darth Baras quarters**

 **Sith Academy**

 **Korriban**

Note to self – a Dark Lord's antechamber is a dangerous place. This was my third, or was it fourth confrontation at the same place?

My latest trouble materialized in the form of Eskella – Tremel's daughter and a two male minions, on of whom had a blaster rifle in his hands.

"You murderer!" The woman pointed at me and hissed with so much venom I wondered if the floor below her would start dissolving.

Seriously, what did the woman expect? We were in the kriffing Sith academy on Korriban of all places. Everyone here, including the support personnel were trained killers and accomplished murderers. That or victims for the Acolytes to torture.

"My father was a staunch traditionalist! While he was especially hard on me, he was still my blood!" Tremel's kid continued to vent at me.

One day I might figure out why most Sith and Sith wannabes loved so much to monologue instead of attacking from ambush or something.

"Did you think you could kill him and get away with it?" Eskella sneered at me.

"Yep. A Dark Council member wanted him dead. Your father was a dead man walking the moment he crossed Darth Baras." I taunted and drew the Force around me.

"You aren't Lord Baras!" Eskella sneered.

My lightsaber eagerly flew into my hand and I pointed it at Tremel's daughter who was a bit slow on the uptake.

"Attack!" Eskella shouted and drew her own weapon taking a step in my direction.

My thumb pressed on the activation button and my lightsaber activated. Its crimson blade appeared in the way of the charging woman who didn't have time to react.

Rage's all well and good, but could be deadly when it prevents you from thinking straight. I've used their fury against a lot of my targets and it usually worked like a charm. I knew that it would be much harder or even impossible to pull the same against a proper Sith, but my opponents were anything but.

My blade erupted from Eskella's back and that stopped the attackers in their tracks. The woman tried to say something – probably another curse, but all that came through her lips was a wisp of smoke. She fell to her knees, shredding half her torso on my lightsaber.

I pointed my blade at the rifleman who glanced at Eskella, then at my weapon and let his gun fall on the ground before raising his arms in the air. His buddy shook his head in shock and put away his vibroblade.

For a moment I considered letting them go, but that might make me look soft to Baras – not something I could afford. Besides they did ambush me.

"It's a bad day to be you." I shrugged and crushed the rifleman's throat with the Force before falling upon his friend.

To his credit, the last man managed to parry my first two strikes, but his vibroblade was too heavy in comparison with my lightsaber and the acolyte wasn't fast enough to compensate. My next attack came before he could deflect it and I buried my blade in his heart. A flick of the wrist turned his torso into seared mess and it was all over.

"Kriff it, I hope Baras won't keep me responsible for littering his antechamber with trash." I groaned and went in to report my success.

 **=IK=**

Both Baras and Vemrin were waiting inside. The later was on the floor, curled into as small a form as he could and smoking. My Master was actually whistling to himself and using Sith Lighting to fry the ill fated acolyte.

Well, finally the big mouth and lack of respect bit Vemrin in the ass big time I guess.

"It's done, my Master." I bowed and used the Force to present the retrieved lightsaber to Baras.

He pocketed it and waved at the partially cooked man on the floor.

"Vemrin here though to ignore my instructions and go after you." A forked purple lighting left Baras' right hand and struck the acolyte who gave out a pitiful moan. "For a moment I though to leave him for you to handle, but I'm mostly done here and needed a bit of entertainment." My Master's stated pleasantly.

"At least he's good for stress relief." I nodded at Vemrin.

"Indeed!" Baras beamed at me. "Take this as a lesson, apprentice! Don't ignore my instructions without a very good reason or you won't enjoy the consequences." He shocked Vemrin again.

"I won't be doing so any time soon, My Lord." I nodded hastily. "I don't feel particularly suicidal."

"Good. Finish him so we can talk." Baras ordered.

I nodded and concentrated on Vemrin. I picked him up using the Force and then clawed at his life force, draining it to rejuvenate myself. As Vemrin turned into a mummy I felt refreshed – all aches and bruises I had since my battle with Tremel vanished and I felt as I've been resting for a few days.

I let the corpse fall on the floor and took a deep breath. One of those days I should learn how to use this power without it taking my complete concentration. If I wasn't with Baras and thus relatively safe, I wouldn't have used it. With him in the room, my short oblivion didn't really matter – if he wanted me dead I would be a corpse and he was unlikely to let someone just enter and stab me in the back while I dealt with Vemrin.

In the end, it was a calculated risk – I wanted to be fresh in case my Master had another task that needed doing before I could rest.

"That was sloppy apprentice. It took too long and all your concentration. When we have some free time on Dromund Kaas I'll show you how to do it properly." Baras waved at the corpse.

"I appreciate that, My Lord."

"I must meet with the Emperor and inform him of your new status as tradition dictates." Baras continued.

Oh, kriff it all. The last thing I wanted at this point was someone like the Emperor knowing of my existence. This wasn't going to end well, I just knew it.

"Don't worry apprentice – this is just the start of your ascension. With you as my hand, we'll make the galaxy tremble." My Master paused. "Well, once we make a proper Sith out of you." He pulled a small card from a pocket hidden in his robes. "This is a shuttle pass to Dromund Kaas. Meet me there in two weeks time. Meanwhile, you'll be given proper instructions by one of the masters here on what you're already supposed to know. In a week you're to leave for Dromund Kaas where an agent of mine might have a few tasks for you while I'm busy. Don't fail me apprentice."


	4. Chapter 3 V2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Wars movies, TV series, books, comics or games. I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. They all belong to their respective creators and/or copyright owners. I make no money from this story. It's not for sale or rent.**

 **Chapter 3: Dromund Kaas**

 **=IK=**

 **Part 1**

 **Space port**

 **Dromund Kaas**

I spent a week of hellish training on Korriban, then a few days recovering during the cruise to the Imperial capital. When Baras told me that his aquintance would be teaching me as much as possible in the short time I had left in the academy, my Master didn't joke. I did learn a lot – something that simply underscored how much I didn't know about the Force and being a Sith. These weren't some great revelations, just basic things I should have already known.

It was terrifying how much more powerful I felt once I recovered. The Force answered my command more eagerly, I could utilize it faster and the attacks I already knew were stronger now. Yet, I was well aware that I was barely scratching the surface of what was possible thanks to the Force. That fact gave me a lot of food for thought. I needed more knowledge, more power or I was as good as dead or worse.

"Masteeer. Over there!" Vette grumbled behind me.

I turned my head and gave her a sidelong glance. My minion, who had been generously gifted to me by Baras was pointing at something. I looked at that direction. There were rows of people waiting to be allowed through customs, checkpoints manned by troopers and droids blocking their way and a thin man wearing blue tunic and trouser jumping up and down and waving at us.

"That's one of the shiftiest bastards I've ever had the misfortune of seeing." I groaned. The man was a walking stereotype – a weasel like face, shifty eyes and practically reeked of deception mixed with desire to please.

"Eh. I've seen worse…" Vette announced.

"I pity you. Truly." I deadpanned.

"Hutts." My companion finished.

"Over here!" The man continued to wave at us. I suppressed the desire to Force Choke him on the spot and hopefully spare myself a headache. If he was on of Baras' toys I didn't want to break him and earn myself my Master's ire. That would be hazardous for my health.

I ignored the man and went past the rows of waiting people. Being a Sith in the Empire go its benefits. An irritated glare was enough to clear us spot at the head of the closest row and I presented my indentification to a bore soldier. The trooper scanned my ID and bowed.

"Everything is order, my Lord. Please proceed." The solider hurriedly got of my way. "Your slave is cleared as well." He added and earned himself a glare from Vette.

The fact that the best way to keep my minion safe for the time being was to continue keeping her as a slave was simply infuriating and I wouldn't be surprised if Baras planned it that way. He knew of my past and it wouldn't take a genius to figure out that I would be pissed off if I had to own a slave and not only because it was a constant reminder that I used to be one. Simply freeing Vette, which was technically an option, was likely to earn me a chat with my Master concerning my display of weakness – something I would like to avoid.

Besides, so far my minion had proven herself to be quite useful and occasionally fun. Not to mention that wen out of armor, she was easy on the eyes.

"You're the one!" The man in blue exclaimed and headed our way.

"Can I shoot him and put us out of our misery?" Vette whined.

"I'm considering the idea myself." I muttered.

"Please?" My minion batted her eyelashes my way.

"You need to work on your technique." I chided her. Her bloodthirsty expression simply destroyed the desired effect.

"I was sure you were the one the moment you stepped out of the shuttle, my Lord!" My newest pain in the ass gushed at us. "I could the power you radiate and..."

I raised a hand and called on the Force. The man stopped babbling and clutched his throat.

"Get to the point before my patience runs out." I ordered.

"I serve Lord Baras." The man gasped. "He sent me to meet you! My Lord!"

I weakened my grasp.

"You met us. Now what?" I gave him an irritated look.

"I'm just a slave, who owes his every breath thanks to the tolerance of Lord Baras, my Lord! He sent me to introduce you to Dromund Kaas!" The man stammered. "I take my duties seriously, my Lord! I'm at your service!"

"My Master has a greater amount of patience I believed possible." I declared. Otherwise this imbecile would be long dead. I wondered if Baras kept him around to irritate his apprentices.

"That he does, my Lord! Lord Baras bids you to explore Kaas City before reporting to him in two days. When he's ready he'll meet you in his personal chambers. I have here..." The man patted one of his pockets, "a pass card and map to your quarters, my Lord." He got the items out and offered them. "You'll tell Master Baras that I was good, right?" The man smiled nervously.

"I'll consider it if you get the kriff out of my sight. Now." I used the Force to call the map and pass into my open palm and sent a chilling glare at the man.

"Right away, my Lord!" He gave me a deep bow and scampered away.

"That was remarkably restrained of you, master." Vette gave me an odd look. "I felt like shooting him myself." She pouted.

"And why is that hard to believe?" I inquired.

"Uh. No reason at all!" Vette shook her head and I felt a surge of panic lance through her heart. "Forget I said anything."

"Vette, I'm not going to torture you for simply asking a question." I sighed. That would be counter-productive. The wast thing I needed was to constantly watch my back around my only minion.

"You won't?" She asked in a strange tone. It was a mixture of relief and disappointment.

It was my turn to give her an odd look. Why the kriff did I run into all the crazy people?!

 **=IK=**

 **Veil's quarters**

 **Kaas City**

 **Dromund Kaas**

My new home turned out to be a small apartment in one of the top floor of a skyscraper in the center of the city. Reaching it wasn't hard – we simply took a taxi from the space port and plugged in the coordinates. The place had just basic furniture – bed, a few lockers and a wardrobe in the bedroom, a small kitchen with a table just big enough for four people and a living room which was the biggest space in the apartment. It had a couch, two armchairs, a large TV taking most of one wall and finally a small but well stocked bar.

"We'll need to go for a bit of shopping." I groaned. The place still needed some basics like food, a few spare sets of clothes, etc.

"This place needs some spiffing up." Vette agreed. "Eh, boss?" She turned to face me. "I've been thinking..."

Oh. I wasn't going to like that, would I? Vette practically radiated nervousness mixed with fear and a bit of hope.

"Maybe you can take this shock collar off?" Vette smiled nervously. "You know I helped you on Korriban a lot..." The Twi'lek trailed off. "Not that I don't enjoy the constant threat of electrocution! Because I totally do!" Vette frowned. "I think?"

A cure escaped my lips. I didn't know if it was the Dark Side or a side effect of being around crazy Sith for too long, but the thought of having a masohistic slave in my power was oddly pleasing. At the same time I kriffing loathed the very concept of slavery, not to mention the fact that I owned one.

Well, it was the least I could do.

"You've earned it, Vette. You did good back on Korriban." I raised a hand and focused on the Force. Vette's collar clicked and I carefully pulled it away from her neck, then crushed it.

"Wow!" My minion grinned and rubbed her throat. "I feel stupid for not asking sooner."

"This isn't freedom though." I warned her. "Setting you free will get Baras' attention and none of us will enjoy the consequences."

"Don't worry! I won't give you a reason to put this thing back on!" Vette announce.

"None of this was my idea, Vette. However, your skills are very useful. Too useful to be lightly discarded. I would have preferred to have you at my side and in my employ by your own choice."

"I hear you. Just another glorious day in the Empire, huh?" Vette sighed in a resigned tone. "What happens now?

"We can try being partners in this. The whole galaxy is out there for the taking. And for better or worse our destinies are bound. If we kriff up, Baras will use us both for stress relief."

"Charming picture. Me and my buddy the Sith." Vette chuckled nervously.

"If someone picks on you, unless they're more powerful Sith than me, they're kriffed just like that warden back on Korriban." I tried to reassure her.

"That's nice. Kinda." My minion gave me a wary smile. "Right?"

"Hey! I'm nice." I exclaimed. "For a Sith."

"Yep! You're the nicest Sith around!" Vette nodded rapidly.

"Let's jut get to the bloody shopping." I groaned.

 **=IK=**

My various errands had seldom brought me to the capital and never to this city. However, it wasn't too different from in comparison with the rest of the planet. There were enough unstable Sith around to make the predator infested jungles to appear not particularly safe by comparison, the weather was no less miserable and most of the architecture wouldn't know taste even if it hit it on the head with a sledgehammer.

On the bright side, there was a nice enclosed bazaar just a short hop away from my apartment and we were able to stock up on the essentials quite fast. We spent the rest of that day and most of the next driving around the city in a taxi and basically familiarizing ourselves with the place. I got to check on my investments and accounts too and arranged for an air car and couple of speeders to be delivered to our building after renting a garage there. Having a transport at hand and not waiting for a taxi could prove quite useful if Baras suddenly called me – making him wait would not be a good idea until I could match my master and that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

 **=IK=**

 **Darth Baras chambers**

 **Imperial High Command**

 **Dromund Kaas**

The official seat of the Darc Council ruling the Empire for the Emperor was a huge imposing building which served a lot of purposes. It hosted both the army and navy HQs with the Imperial Intelligence main seat in the capital being nearby – just far enough that both buildings couldn't be leveled easily with a single large bomb. Both structures were heavily reinforced, shielded and had a lot of underground levels that were practically bunkers too, though that was something I didn't figure out until later.

My Master's seat of power wasn't much different in appearance than his office back on Korriban. However, the atmosphere here was even more sinister.

"Did it just get considerably colder?" Vette asked.

"It's the Dark Side you're feeling minion." I hissed. I could feel it too – my Master's presence was mostly unshielded and he felt like a dark, cold star waiting to suck the life out of me.

"Apprentice!" Baras exclaimed when I entered his chamber. "Your timing is excellent."

"I live to serve, my Master." I fell on one knee and glared at Vette who hastily followed my example.

Baras walked around his large desk and looked at us.

"I see you decided to keep the slave. I hope she amuses you." He waved me up.

"She's delightfully mad, my Master. Quite useful and occasionally amusing."

"Thanks! I think?"

"I trust you've been familiarizing yourself with Dromund Kaas, apprentice. Did my minion point you in the right direction?" Baras asked.

"He managed not to kriff it up. I've been exploring the city as you suggested, my Lord." I nodded.

"And you managed not to kill that worm. I'm unsure should I commend you on your restrain or be disappoined by it." Baras stared at me and I could feel his gaze boring in my eyes despite his mask.

"His yours to kill when he gets too irritating, my Lord. No matter how enjoyable I would have found the act myself."

"Terrified little thing, isn't he?" Baras chuckled. "Someone has to keep doing the trivial tasks and in his case a healthy dose of terror is a sufficient motivator. Apprentice, your new repsoncibilities will mandate contact with my various minions. Do try to refrain from killing off the competent ones without a good reason. Finding reasonably competent minions is tedious work. Otherwise, keep following my instructions and orders and you can do whatever you want to whoever you encounter."

I could feel Baras' amusement through the Force. "If you're strong enough."

"You can trust I'll use my best judgement, my Master." I said.

"I hope that is the case, Apprentice. For your sake. I've spent a long time painstakingly infiltrating agents among the Republic, Jedi and Sith alike. I have eyes and ears everywhere, Apprentice." Baras stated.

It wasn't a boast. While I could feel Baras' pride at his achievement, he was simply stating a fact.

"You've successfully infiltrated the Jedi?" I asked. I remembered wondering if I could successfully escape to the Republic and the Jedi, thought I had discarded such ideas a long time ago. In my limited experience, the Republic basically signed its death warrant the moment they agreed to the ceasefire shortly after I was thrown into the Sith academy.

While being part of the Empire wasn't glamorous or safe, especially if you weren't at the top of the food chain, it sure was better than being on the loosing side.

"Yes. So far my operatives have been undetectable and I wish to keep it that way." Baras stated.

Oh, boy. If he wasn't mistaken, this didn't bode well for the poor bastards in the Republic.

"I've infiltrating our enemies, Apprentice. I've found their secrets, I've been weakening and influencing them from withing. All that remains is to find the best moment to strike." Baras took a step towards me. "You're my enforcer, Apprentice. You will protect my interests, intimidate my rivals and crush my enemies."

"I live to serve, my Lord."

"Yes. Yes you do. Its time for your service to begin. A military transport is touching down at the Kaas cargo port at noon. It brings a vitally important prisoner to me. Apprentice, you're to meet his escort and deliver him safely here."

"If you're sending me, you expect trouble." It was an obvious conclusion.

"I'm always expecting trouble, Apprentice. Some of my rivals might very well attempt to snatch him. Deal with their agents as you see fit. This will be a good test for you. Docking bay twelve, Apprentice. Do not fail me."

"As you command, Master."

"The importance of this prisoner can't be overstated. Go and stay sharp. Dismissed."

I bowed and made my way out. We walked in silence until we were out of the citadel.

"Eesh. This was weird." Vette shuddered.

"You don't know the half of it." I took a deep breath of cool and moist air.

 **=IK=**

 **Cargo Port**

 **Kaas City**

 **Dromund Kaas**

The port was a massive facility spread over more than twenty square kilometers. It laid on the east edge of the capital and it was connected with the city with multiple mag-rails. There was a constant stream of cargo haulers and small freighters constantly landing and launching from the place. Streams of aircars and trucks connected Kaas city and the port like pulsing veins.

For a moment I wondered how the hell we were going to find the docking bay we needed, but then I shook my head and drove towards the closest entrance. Finding someone who could tell me how to reach the place was easy – one look at my armored robes and the lightsaber hanging on my belt was enough to make the dock-workes pale and suddenly become very cooperative. Did I mention that their terror was delicious? I wondered how long it would take for the Dark Side and it shenanigans to drive me crazier than Vette.

Docking bay twelve was a large hangar with three landing pads, but only one was occupied. I guess we got here just in time – I could see a commander and two troopers talking next to the lowered ramp of a shuttle. We headed that way and I looked around. The place was mostly empty – there were a few stacks of crates next to the landing pads, a droid taking inventory or something and a technician half buried into a panel by the right wall. He had a bunch instruments laying on the ground around him and an open case full with various parts.

Nothing out of the ordinary so far.

"All right. Lets get him down here." The commander ordered. One of the soldiers – a female who looked positively tiny compared to her comrade, walked into the shuttle and I could hear the familiar sound of magnetic clamps releasing. That sound was followed by the distinct whine of repulsors and a platform carrying someone frozen in Carbonite slowly exited the shuttle.

Vette sneaked behind the lieutenant and grinned.

"Hey, captain oblivious! BOO!" My minion shouted.

The man shrieked and jumped at least a meter up. He landed hard and his hand went for the blaster on his left hip.

"I would advise against any rash moves, comander. My companion simply pointed out your lack of situation awareness." I kept my voice just a bit irritated. I was going to have a chat with Vette once this errand was all over.

"Ah! Sorry, my Lord, I didn't see you enter. I didn't expect Lord Baras to sent a welcoming party!" The officer stammered.

I didn't answer immediately and instead examined him. He looked just a few years younger than me – not unusual for someone with such a rank. His most distinguishing features were a large nose, red cheeks and weird beard – two couple of centimeter thick lines just above his jaw line and mustaches that surrounded his chin. Besides that, he was cleanly shaven.

"My master obviously thought otherwise." I frowned at the commander and removed my ID, then threw it at him. "You should have been more attentive and checked who the hell am I. If I wasn't Baras' apprentice, you and your men could be dead right now."

"My Lord, my men and I had performed much more dangerous duties for Lord Baras. We're on Dromund Kaas – friendly territory." The man tried to explain himself.

Even Vette snorted at his words. There were a lot of ways I could describe the capital world of the Sith Empire. Friendly or safe wouldn't be among them. There were too many Sith playing politics here for that to be possible.

"The prisoner is frozen in Carbonite too. He isn't a flight risk." The Commander continued to be oblivious.

"I'm here so Lord Baras clearly believes otherwise." I grunted.

The Commander winced at my tone and stood at attention. "Yes, Mylord! Whatever you say."

"I presume you've got a transport lined up for the prisoner?" I asked.

"Yes, Mylord. We've requisitioned one. It should be here shortly."

I felt a tremor in the Force. There was danger approaching. My hand went for the hilt of my lightsaber. I grabbed it and turned around. Four people were walking confidently towards us and a fifth was busy climbing the highest stack of crates in the hangar – the one that was conveniently farthest from us. That bastard had a sniper strapped to his back.

"Of course. There had to be complications!" Vette grumbled quietly.

"That's a surprise why exactly?" I asked while examining the approaching men.

All of them wore civilian clothes, though the three in the back had properly thick armor too. Only their leader appeared to lack one. He was a confident scoundrel wearing red leather jacket, white blouse and brown leather pants. He had a heavy blaster in hand too, but was otherwise unarmed. That worthy had a shoulder length hair too and wore it in such a way that it covered his right eye.

"Not so fast, folks! My Master wants that block of ice and what he wants he gets. Step away from the carbonite man and no one ends in a grave."

I gave the idiot a flat look. The Force was already flowing through me and enhancing my capabilities.

"I think he's serious." Vette chuckled.

"It must be something in the water here. Or perhaps in the damn rain." I wondered aloud.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!"

"A Sith, my minion, and three Imperial soldiers. You've brought five walking corpses. Run away little man before I get angry."

"I'm here to relieve you of your burden." The fool pointed his blaster at my chest and his groupies followed his example. "Whether that includes relieving you of your lives remains to be seen."

"Is this supposed to be some kind of a joke?" The Commander grunted behind me. I didn't need to look at him to know he had his hand crossed above his chest and was glaring at the future worm-food.

My frown deepened. There was another group of imbeciles walking towards us. It was led by a huge and very overweight humanoid alien who was clad in heavy armor. Idiot number two had only two men as backup and they were armed with just sidearms too.

"Looke look. If it isn't Slastack." The alien rumbled. "Yourse master be wanting the treasure man too, eh? Too bad for you, its mine!" He declared.

"Ah! Quite the popular trophy!" The newly named Slastack or something exclaimed.

I face palmed. "Commander, the sniper. Vette, now." I ordered and activated my lightsaber.

My minion threw a grenade at the huge alien and dove for cover. The soldiers behind me opened fire at the sniper and followed Vette's example.

In the same time, I had crossed the distance separating me from idiot number one. I swung my saber in an arch and cut Slapstack's blaster hand. My blade continued without slowing down and slashed through his torso. I had a moment to relish in Slapstack's surprised expression before I released a telekinetic pulse that threw his corpse away along with the bodies of his henchmen.

My free hand snapped up and the Force was fast to obey. An invisible shield formed between me and the other group of thugs a moment before Vette's grenade detonated. The blast wave and pieces of shrieking shrapnel bounced harmlessly off my shield. I let it dissipate and jumped at the closest of the enemies I threw away. The man was laying on the ground dazed when I landed over him and impaled him with my blade. I threw my lightsaber at one of his buddies and cut his skull in two. While my weapon was flying back into my open palm, I used the force to pull the last man from the first group to me. He had lost his blaster when I threw him off his feet and stood no chance when he suddenly found himself suspended in the air a meter in front of me. I snatched my lightsaber from the air and bisected the man.

Then it was all over. The sniper's corpse was laying next to the crates in a smoking heap and the alien along with his buddies were little more than smoking chunks of meat. I searched for more immediate threats through the Force and found nothing so I deactivated my saber and put it back on my belt.

"Vette, what exactly did you use?" I frowned. A standard frag wouldn't have caused that much damage to the alien's group.

"One of the HE/Frag beauties we picked up yesterday." Vette pouted. "I forgot to pack up any plasma grenades."

"Huh." I examined the filleted men. "Neat. Get some more. Commander, you alive back there?" I asked aloud.

"I'm fine, Mylord. I'm glad you're here."

"Lets get this paperweight delivered before someone else comes to steal it." I ordered.

"My thoughts exactly!" The Commander nodded grimly.

 **=IK=**

 **Part 2**

 **=IK=**

 **unidentified district**

 **near the Cargo Port**

 **Kaas City**

 **Dromund Kaas**

I should have known better!

The lightsaber in my hands shook as I parried a bloodthirsty blade seeking to relieve me from the need to breathe ever again.

I thought I knew what opposition to expect. I thought that my knowledge from back home mattered!

I sensed an imminent danger thanks to the Force and my hands moved to intercept another attack. Behind me, Vette and my master's minions were locked in a firefight with what suspiciously looked like an army squad. At least they were keeping those bastards from shooting me in the back while I was trying to keep my head firmly attached to my neck.

Was Renning's big mouth to blame for this?!

Another warning. I heeded it and used the Force to block a telekinetic pull. Despite that the attack came uncomfortably close to either disarming or sending me right into the waiting blade of the young veiled woman trying her damned best to gut me.

I needed to get my head back into the game now! There was no time to contemplate how foolish I was to expect things to turn just they did in a game a few dimensions away. Being willfully, obliviously complacent infuriated me and I used that anger to draw more power from the Dark Side.

My constant companion gleefully fed my strength. Her cool embrace flowed through my veins and my muscles steeled ever further. The world became slower and slower as my perception grew sharper and my reaction times became superhuman.

Unfortunately my opponent could increase her speed as well. I knew we were moving in a blur to any casual observer, yet that didn't let us stop from seeking even more speed and power.

I wouldn't die in this Force forsaken place gutted like a dog by a no-name apprentice! My rage grew, my power too. The cool touch of the Dark Side turned into a breath coming from a furnace. My blood began to boil with the fury uncoiling in my heart. Lightsaber met lightsaber in explosive crack of energy. Each strike made our blades flash when the containment fields around our weapons strained under the fury of our exchange.

I couldn't overpower that bitch. I wasn't fast enough to simply avoid her blade and cut her to pieces. I was angry, scared for my life too. Yet this fight against someone who apparently was my match was different. It took me few moments to comprehend what exactly I was experiencing. This battle, it was glorious. I apparently enjoyed fighting for my life against a worthy opponent. It was exhilarating.

That realization came close to killing me. I faltered at the insane idea – I've spent most of the last decade being glad that I survived most of the fights I've been into. While combat could be something to enjoy, occasionally mind you, that was the satisfaction of a job well done or of surviving the latest kriffing thing the universe threw at me.

This was the first time I found myself actually enjoying the battle itself. It wasn't skill that kept me alive when I made that revelation. It was pure luck. The woman's blade slipped through my suddenly slacked guard and brushed over my armor leaving a deep melted rend in the breastplate. Its inner flexible layer dispersed as much of the heat as it could yet I could inhale the stench of my own burned skin. If her blade came in just a centimeter closer I might very well be crippled which would mean her next blow would have been fatal – unless she wanted to have some fun with me first; the kind must be avoided for sure.

I had to pull back when the other Sith pressed her advantage. A thrust came at me, which I parried, a shallow slash followed by a feint, then the attacks were practically raining upon me and all I could do was to deflect, dodge and retreat.

My fear should have been growing. I was being pushed back and my chest was in agony from the burn. Yet, I felt my fear abate. Oh, it was still there, in the back of my mind. However it only made this battle all the more thrilling. My body shook with a sudden excess of nervous, eager energy.

This was it! This was what meant to be a Sith! To face a worthy challenge and strive to overcome it! That understanding suddenly crystallized in my mind. The woman's red hungry blade came screaming to taste my blood and I met it with a relish. The sudden halt of my retreat was enough to give her the tiniest of pauses and that cost her the momentum she had gained. Our blades clashed again and I held my ground.

Why was I retreating? This Sith wasn't more powerful than me. From what I saw, she wasn't more skilled with a blade either. Our speed was matched too. I smiled and went on the offense.

My heart beat faster, but now the source of my adrenaline wasn't fear. It was pure, unrestrained joy.

The woman flinched as if struck and suddenly she was the one retreating. There was a wariness in the way she met my blade. I could vaguely sense her confusion. My mirth grew and I pressed on. We got closer and closer as I advanced upon her. Our blades locked and I let go with my left hand and turned allowing the lock to break, then slammed an armored fist in her face. She stumbled a step back as blood exploded from her shattered nose. Her attempt to cut my side became a wild swing easy to deflect.

She tried to recover, however I was upon her and had no intention to give her a reprieve. Our blades clashed with an explosion of energy and I went for pure speed and strength instead of technique in my attempt to overwhelm her.

It was working too, when something subtly changed. The Force tried to warn me, but I was already committed into swinging again. The woman technically failed to properly deflect my strike and turned with it, making both blades graze her left shoulder. Her right hand was off her lightsaber hilt and an open palm was flying straight for the gorge in my armor…

She hit like an angry Wookie, pushing me a step back. However that was merely a side effect, because before her palm connected with my chest I saw the tell-tale glow of Sith Lighting forming in her hand.

I don't know who was more surprised when I didn't fall to the ground howling and twitching in agony. Oh, I felt the jolt all right. It was quite bracing too and I'm sure my heart skipped a beat or two. But that was it. The woman was out of position with her free hand conveniently outstretched. I acted before I could properly process I had a target. Even then it would have been an impossible feat if my reflexes hadn't been boosted by the Force.

The veiled woman jumped back just a moment too soon, my blade flashed in a crimson ark and I cut through her open palm letting her retract a smoking stump. Four mutilated fingers flew past me as I charged with both hands firmly holding my weapon. One vicious slash was followed by another, then a third. She was backpedaling as fast as she could, yet it wasn't enough. With one hand the female Sith was unable to properly parry the superior strength I could now bring to bear and my sixth powerful attack finally crashed through her guard.

My return strike came up on instinct, though it was an overkill that burned through the chest of a dead woman for my previous slash slammed bout our blades in and through her forehead.

Just like that it was over and I was still alive.

It felt magnificent! I won!

My moment of glory was rudely interrupted by the sounds of blaster-fire coming from behind, which I had tuned out. Kriff it, I forgot about the firefight!

That was enough to kill the mood, all right. What a way to tarnish my moment of glory…

I turned my gaze upon the bastards shooting my people and glared. They needed killing.

 **=IK=**

 **Part 3**

 **=IK=**

 **unidentified district**

 **near the Cargo Port**

 **Kaas City**

 **Dromund Kaas**

The soldiers suppressing my people chose the better part of valor and ran away when they saw their Sith fall by my hand. I had to fight the impulse to chase them down and gut every last one of the little bastards. The need for more glorious combat was nearly overwhelming, however I hadn't yet lost all my wits. Going out to chase those men would mean a further delay and better odds of something else getting wrong.

Fortunately my fear of my master was enough to override my unexpected thirst for more blood. I tore my gaze from the shrinking figures of our attackers and looked at the transport. It was properly shot up and could be useful for scrap.

"Please someone tell me the package is in one piece..." I groaned. "Did you really have to take cover behind our ride?!"

Vette go off the ground, looked around and once she determined that the surrounding area was as secure as it was going to get, glared at me.

"Do you see any other cover?!" The Twi'lek snapped.

Well, we were grounded in the middle of a large clear street with no cover to speak of nearby. Not good enough excuse if the package wasn't in pristine condition.

"You've got explosives. You should have made yourself a trench or something. Smoke grenades too…" I glared at her for distracting me. "Someone check on the kriffing package already!"

The commander shoved his head into the cargo compartment and froze. Well, kriff me sideways. We were dead.

He got out and glanced nervously my way.

"It's intact." He paused to swallow nervously. "Mostly."

"What do you mean, mostly?" I snapped. We were kriffed so hard our ancestors would walk bowlegged in the afterlife.

I sprinted to the transport, shoved the commander away and looked inside. At first glance, the package looked like it was all right. However on closer examination I could easily see the problem – there was a fist sized chunk missing from the prisoner's left side just below the heart. I wouldn't bet a credit on his chances of survival after he was unfrozen.

"It's official folks. We're all going to die..." I groaned. I briefly thought about trying to run. I didn't like my chances of leaving the capital city much less the planet before Baras agents caught up to me and then dying would be a mercy.

"Commander secure me a bloody transport, I don't care if you have to steal it..." Think damn it! There must be something I could do…

Carbonite freezing was the preferred method of transporting prisoners. They couldn't cause trouble, didn't need food or water and even if someone tried to release them, they would be weaker, potentially temporarily blinded or worse until they could recover. In that state the prisoners were quite bit harder to damage too in case of an accident but by no means invincible. Was there a method to repair a damaged person while they were still frozen?

The Mandalorians should know! I activated my comm and made a call to my friends. Mako being a trained medic was my best option. I only hoped that my message would reach her soon and she could get back to me before Baras decided to flay me alive or actually get creative…

 **=IK=**

 **Darth Baras Chambers**

 **Imperial High Command**

 **Dromund Kaas**

"Apprentice, I could feel your terror. My package isn't intact, I take it?" Baras rumbled.

I could feel his grim amusement, at my expense. Nope, this didn't bode well at all. I fell on one knee and lowered my gaze.

"There were complications, my Lord. The package is damaged." I answered hollowly.

"Complications you say?"

Behind me, Baras' other minions brought in the prisoner.

"We were attacked twice. During the second engagement, the package was hit." I explained.

Baras used the Force to pick up the frozen man and bring it closer so he could examine him in person.

"Complications." Baras repeated. Now he didn't sound amused at all. "Do any of you cretins have any idea how hard it was to get him here?!" My master snarled.

The whole chamber was plunged into twilight when the Force responded to his fury. My chest suddenly constricted and I couldn't breathe. The Dark Side was oppressive – an ice cold ocean drowning us all in her frozen grasp. My lungs burned for air and my ribs began to dig into my chest as the invisible hold around me tightened.

"Why do you bring me a corpse, slave?!" Baras' furious voice shook the whole chamber.

Vette attempted to answer, but all that came from her throat was a quiet 'meeep'. I could sense her terror. The Dark Side manifesting around us threatened to shatter her mind with pure fear.

The next thing I knew, I was on the floor choking for sweet, sweet air. My lungs were in agony and every breath was like ice shards tearing through my throat and chest. Kriff it, I Baras wasn't feeling particularly merciful. That was the only reason why I was still alive that my woozy mind could come up with. Sheer terror froze me, because I _could_ imagine what a Sith Lord might do to make an example of someone who failed them.

Renning was right, Baras went through apprentices very fast.

A well of fury ignited deep within my chest. Even if I was going to die screaming it won't be like a dog begging for the end! The Dark Side responded to my raw emotions and its power crashed through me giving me enough strength to get up to my knees. I looked wildly around.

Baras was leaning on his desk and examining the prisoner. Near to the door laid the twitching bodies of Vette and the other minions. They were alive. Sane? That was a different matter.

Between us laid the mutilated corpse of the Sith I killed on our way back.

"Apprentice, in the rare occasions I miscalculate, I'm man enough to admit it." Baras jabbed an armored finger at the dead woman. "Such attention was unexpected."

"Renning?" I rasped. "My Lord." I added after taking another painful gulp of air.

"Certainly a possibility. He did paint a target on you." My master was back to sounding amused at the situation. "You did bring me my package, Apprentice. Not undamaged. What am I to do with you?"

"It might be possible to fix it. The Mandalorians have a vast experience with carbonized prisoners. I've called my contacts among them and await response. Contacting the Mandalorian enclave here might be useful too."

"I need the information locked into this man's head, Apprentice." Baras pointed at the prisoner. "I need to break him, to draw every secret he has. That might take time which this wound will deny me. Get him fixed, Apprentice. Or I will take a piece of you. Now get out of my sight!" Baras ordered.

"Your will is my command, my Master."

"As it should be. Veil..."

"Master?"

Baras raised a hand and my world dissolved into purple agony.

"Don't fail me again, Apprentice..."


	5. Chapter 4 Parts 1&2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Wars movies, TV series, books, comics or games. I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. They all belong to their respective creators and/or copyright owners. I make no money from this story. It's not for sale or rent.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Hutt Hospitality**

 **=IK=**

 **Part 1**

 **=IK=**

* * *

 **Medical Centre**

 **Dromund Kaas**

Getting fried by an irate Sith Lord hurts like hell. Kolto based burn paste did help with the pain, spending time being tortured in the Sith Academy did wonders for my pain threshold, yet it still hurt, damn it.

"That is all. Do remember to change the bandages on your chest, sir." A modulated voice reminded me.

I glared at the Medical Droid that patched me up. The machine simply stared back with its shining photo-receptors and offered a med-pack that presumably had more of the burn paste. I collected it, sent another glare to the machine and very carefully got back into my armour, which was an agonizing task.

After Baras was done with me and I was unlucky enough to regain my wits, I had to drag my carcass to the nearest medical centre, while leaning on Vette for support. Being forced to show such weakness was simply infuriating and it was all I could to not to vent on my minion.

"Oh, your alive." Said minion chirped in when I dragged myself outside. She apparently had been busying herself with reading... what was that? Guns&Ammo?

"You don't need to sound so disappointed." I ground out.

"Who? Me? What ever gave you that idea, master?" Vette gave me an innocent look. While it did look kinda cute on her, it really didn't work in her scorched armour.

"Come on. We have places to be." I grumbled. "Where's our transport?"

"Parked outside, unless someone nicked it."

"I'll nick them." I hissed in pain. I don't know what the hell Baras did to me but the burns from his lighting were especially painful. Not only that but they simply resisted my attempts to block the pain through the Force, worse I couldn't force my body to heal faster. I could sense Dark Side energy clinging to the wounds, with Baras' signature, yet I was unable to get it off me. I was in for unpleasant recovery, undoubtedly just as the bastard intended. It was a reminder not to kriff up again or else.

"Where are we going?" Vette wondered.

"Home to gear up. Then, once I've talked with Ordo we'll figure out where we're heading up next."

"Who's Ordo?"

"A friend. You're driving. Don't make me regret it, Vette."

My minion huffed in indignation.

* * *

 **=IK=**

 **Veil's flat**

 **Dromund Kaas**

We had packed up and ready by the time my call to my Mandalorian buddy come through. Using my credentials as Baras' apprentice did help in that regard, giving me a high priority. While FTL communication through the holonet was commonplace in all more or less civilized parts of the galaxy, not everyone could afford real time calls. Security considerations and available brand-witch saw to it. Military, government and big corporations got priority in that order. Unless lucky, or wealthy most people across the galaxy had to deal with highly compressed text messages if they wanted to keep in touch with anyone outside the sector they were currently in.

"Veil! It's good to see you again!" Mako's ethereal visage exclaimed. "You don't write, you don't call, we were getting worried."

"I was busy getting my promotion. You two okay?" That woman was all too cheerful and exuberant for her own good.

"More or less." Mako grimaced. "Politics. My idiot of a boyfriend has been busy meeting other Clan Leaders all week."

"Anything I need to know?" I fished for information.

"Nah. So you're finally a big bad Sith. How is that working out for you?" Mako grinned.

"It's been electrifying!" Vette pipped in.

"Silence in the peanut gallery." I glared at her.

"Oho, is that a girlfriend I'm hearing?" Mako leaned as if she could see anything outside of the camera's field.

"A minion I picked up on Korriban."

"You've got minions now? When do we get to meet her? Is she fun?"

"Hey! I'm not a pet!" Vette pouted.

"Probably next time we see each other. I need a favour."

"Not a social call? It's been what? Couple of years since we were all together?" Mako chided me.

"I've been busy." My former Master saw to that. Before I ended up on Korriban again I had to run all over the galaxy to deal with various crazy idiots. "I need a specialist who can restore a carbonized man who got shot up. If we awake him before he's fixed up, he'll die before proper medical care could be applied. I need him very much alive."

"Since when do you need to bring targets in alive?" Mako looked pointedly at me.

"My master wants to have a chat with this one. If he dies I'm kriffed." I told her.

"Ah. I see. What's the damage?"

I gave Mako the details and she looked thoughtful at me, then smiled and went out of the camera's field of view.

"I hope for your sake that she can help, master." Vette whispered.

"For both our sakes. Baras might decide to use you for stress relief right beside me if we don't come through for him." I pointed out.

Vette opened her mouth, thought for a moment and then her jaws snapped shut with a loud click.

"We better avoid that." She looked at me and winced. "I don't feel like becoming a rare steak."

"Here it is!" Mako's ghostly image appeared back in the camera field of her holo-transmitter. "I know of two specialists who might be of help. One is working in Republic controlled space so it might be hard to procure her services. The other is one of our fixers – Dr. Quile Jixs. That Rodian usually hangs with the Hutts. I'm sending you his contact information. The last I heard he should be working for Nem'ro the Hutt on Hutta. I'll make a few calls and confirm it for you."

"Thank you very much, Mako. You're a lifesaver." I gave her my best smile. It was even genuine.

"Well, I wouldn't have to be if you two stop getting shot up, stabbed or blown up on a regular basis!" The combat medic huffed in exasperation.

"You know we don't do it on a purpose!"

Mako rolled her eyes at me.

* * *

 **=IK=**

 **Darth Baras' quarters**

 **Dromund Kaas**

A few hours later, we were summoned to see my master.

"Apprentice." Baras didn't bother looking up at me from a data pad he apparently found fascinating.

"My Master." I fell on one knee, laying it thick.

"I understand you found your specialist."

Did he have my comm monitored? Of course he had. That or Imperial Intelligence. Probably both of them.

"That I did, my Master."

"Get him, then on the way back you're making a stop at Balmora to pick one of my agents – a lieutenant Quin. He's among the best doctors I have working for me and actually trust."

A data-chip flew from Baras' desk and bounced off my armour. I snatched it up before it could fall to the ground and pocketed it.

"That's the information you need to know on how to find Quin. I've arranged a ship for you. Hangar B-27, Kaas Military Spaceport. You're dismissed."

This time a data-pad flew my way. I did my best to snatch it, yet it accelerated in the last moment and slugged me in the forehead.

"As you command, my Master." I said in as level a tone as I could muster and made my way out.

"Your master's a troll, ain't he?" Vette giggled once we were away from Baras' chambers.

I sighed. Did I do something to offend the universe or at least the Force?!

* * *

 **=IK=**

 **Hangar B-27**

 **Kaas Military Spaceport**

 **Dromund Kaas**

"That's our new ride?" Vette began bouncing beside me once we entered the hangar and she laid her eyes on the ship Baras arranged for us.

"We might not get to keep it." I told my minion, while examining the ship. It had an angular design with two large "wings" connected to the primary hull. There were a pair of retractable so called "strike foils" around each wing, which should give the ship much better manoeuvrability in atmosphere when extended as well as a larger field of fire in all circumstances.

According to the information in the data-pad Baras threw at me, the Fury interceptor had state of the arty hyperdrive, military grade electronics and communication equipment as well as the best security and anti-tampering equipment the Empire had – just in case a rival Sith tried to sabotage it.

"You told me we were getting an interceptor!" Vette turned and glared at me after she stopped cooing at the ship.

"That is its name – a Fury interceptor." I reasonably pointed out.

"That's a corvette or even light frigate!" Vette argued.

"Sounds about right – a hundred meters long, eighty-eight wide. That's no snub-fighter." I agreed. "Do you really want to be stuck in the cockpit of a fighter with me for days on end? If we can get one of the rare few that could mount hyperdrives that is." Those were exceedingly rare, big fat targets, not to mention very expensive.

"We're keeping it!" Vette declared.

"That's up to my Master."

"If not, you're getting one just like it!"

"Demanding little minion, aren't you?"

"The best minion, ever!" Vette nodded and I wasn't sure if she was joking or not.

* * *

 **=IK=**

 **Part 2**

 **=IK=**

 **Unpronounceable spaceport**

 **Hutta**

Some things never change. Hutta was still a toxic hell-hole where all the flesh eating poisons and the murderous wildlife thriving among them were less dangerous than the overgrown slugs this place inflicted upon the galaxy. The place stank even worse than my last visit, there was yet another ongoing battle outside the spaceport. And to my eternal irritation, on top of all that, I had Imperial Intelligence to deal with.

Four days ago, before we could leave Dromund Kaas, I got a call from a certain Keeper – which was the title for high ranking IA directors. It was no surprise that Intelligence ran operations on Hutta. Roping me to help one of their operatives, well that was another matter. The worst thing was that it made sense – said agent was ordered to procure an alliance between Nem'ro and the Empire. Facilitating it would win me favour within certain IA circles and potentially make my own mission easier. Not to mention that just snatching my target and potentially kriffing over an IA operation could have consequences. Being Baras' apprentice didn't suddenly make me immune to being indirectly kriffed with by the Empire's Intelligence services. In theory I should be relatively safe. Baras was one of the agency's biggest supporters and had an excellent working relationship with them. For the time being I was expendable compared to souring that working relationship. I hadn't really proved myself to be useful enough to risk souring it.

"Master, you bring me to the nicest of places." Poisonous sarcasm dripped from every single word.

Vette came to stand beside me and glared at the nearby shanty town strewn along the main road leading away from the spaceport. The place was on fire and the cause was painfully obvious – groups of heavily armed thugs did their best to murder each other and anything that had the misfortune to move. Our bloody contact was on the far side of that mess.

"I've been to worse places. I'll take you with me the next time I visit one." Depressingly enough, I wasn't even joking.

"Har, har." Vette narrowed her eyes at the ongoing fire-fight. "What's the plan?"

I was tempted to go back into the spaceport, hit the bar and wait for the local worthies to finish killing each other off. If she was resourceful enough, the IA agent might lie low and keep herself in one piece until everything calmed down.

"Figure out who is on our favourite Hutt's side and kill everyone shooting at them."

"We have a favourite worm now?" Vette sounded disgusted at the idea. "Can we shoot it when it's all over?"

Tempting again, though doing so would be counter-productive. On the bright side, this mess was likely a pissing contest between two or more of the overgrown slugs. With a bit of luck we might get to kill one. That might almost make up for coming to this place again.

"Shield up. We're going to ask some pointed questions." I activated my arm-brand shield unit and a translucent blue field shimmered to life around me.

"We're actually walking up to them in the middle of a fire-fight?" Vette asked as if she doubted my sanity.

"Yep. It's straightforward. I like straightforward." I deadpanned and walked towards the closest group of thugs.

They were a motley crew of humans and aliens taking cover behind an overturned hover-truck.

"The kriff are you?!" A thin Zabrak boy covered in bad tatoos glared at me. He and his buddies wore worn stained clothes, though at least heir weapons appeared to be in decent conditions.

"Long live Nem'ro!" I exclaimed cheerfully and grabbed the hilt of my lightsaber.

"Kark you!" The Zabrak spat and pointed his blaster at me.

Not a Nem'ro fan that one. Before the kid could press the trigger I was already in the air propelled by a Force enhanced jump. The Zabrak panicked and started shooting wildly in my direction. Couple of his buddies were fast on the uptake and tried to raise their weapons in my direction. Unfortunately for them, they were a couple of seconds too late. I ignited my blade while in mid-air and on the way down swung it in an arch that cut through the woman on my right.

My jump ended on the kid who I crushed with the Force when I landed on his torso. The third alien actually managed to pump a shot at me that I left splash over my shields and before he could press the trigger again I bifurcated him. The last two thugs had just enough time to comprehend that they were kriffed before I cut them to pieces.

The feeling of those pathetic scum falling victim to my blade was exhilarating. It was liberating. The Dark Side coiled around me and whispered sweet nothings in my ears. It beconned me to go out and slaughter my enemies... which wasn't necessary a bad idea. I grinned. I did have a bit of reputation in these parts and it was time to reinforce it.

"Boys and girls!" I roared. "Everyone on Nem'ro's side raise a hand. Everyone else, kiss your asses goodbye! It's dying time!"

"Boss, I'm the one supposed to be crazy!" Vette whined when at least a hundred thugs turned to glare our way.

"I'm in a serious need of stress relief." I noted cheerfully. I pulled a frag grenade, activated it and used the Force after I threw it at the biggest cluster of gawking thugs.

Fun times just came to Hutta.


	6. Chapter 4 Parts 3&4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Wars movies, TV series, books, comics or games. I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. They all belong to their respective creators and/or copyright owners. I make no money from this story. It's not for sale or rent.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Hutt Hospitality**

 **=IK=**

 **Part 3**

 **=IK=**

* * *

 **A shanty town**

 **Hutta**

I'm not sure when I changed. Before encountering that apprentice back on Dromund Kaas I could feel satisfaction of a job well done. I was certainly glad when I survived a fight intact and I did take pride when my skills allowed me to win the day so to speak. However, before fighting that Sith a few days ago I never really found a fight exhilarating. Oh, I've faked it more than once, especially when I was in Hutt space. Being perceived as just another bloodthirsty maniac helped stave off certain kinds of trouble in these parts.

Actually enjoying fighting? Even this slaughter, because there wasn't another world that best described what Vette and I did over the past hour?

That was new. It should have been disconcerting, yet all I felt right now was hunger – for more challenges and blood. I looked down at the pieces of people scattered around me. This last group of thugs actually knew what they were doing. They had half-decent armour on and military grade blasters.

I had a lightsaber and they weren't lightsaber proof, enough said.

"Boss, we done yet?" Vette panted. I glanced at her. She was gasping for breath.

I took a deep breath and was glad that the filters of my helmet kept the stench of burning buildings and people away. I was afraid that I might like that scent too now. I let go of the Force and sagged as her dark embrace reluctantly left my body. I was a bit weary but that was it.

"Vette, you all right?" I returned my attention to my minion. Her armour was a bit scorched in places despite the shields.

"I'll live. Are you going to go 'Have a glow stick, enemies, charge!' again? If so can I just watch the show this time?"

"You need more endurance training." Probably a councillor too but that was generally frowned upon if you were a Sith or a Sith minion. Too much sanity as most people thought of it wasn't a good thing in our line of work.

"The fun kind or the boring one?" My Twi'lek sidekick perked up.

Did I dare ask? I did anyway.

"Does the fun way include whips and chains?"

"I'll be good, I promise!" Vette nodded eagerly.

The sense of hungry anticipation coming from her was disturbing and that was rich coming from someone who just slaughtered couple of hundred people and loved every moment of it. We were going to ruin each other, weren't we?

"Perhaps later, if you're a good girl." I sighed. Why me, Force? Why do I always run into the crazy ones?!

I actually got an answer in the form of a seductive whisper, though the contents an incomprehensible murmur. That settled it. I was going insane. I would fit in just right on Dromund Kaas then. Or Korriban. Joy.

In response to the madness obviously befalling me I decided to concentrate on the task at hand and hope it would either go away or it won't get me killed. Seeking help would get me killed because of the weakness that it would show – a big no-no if you were an apprentice to a Dark Council member.

It took us another hour or so find the hidey hole of the IA we were supposed to aid. On the outside it was just another one of the prefab buildings that made up the whole shanty town surrounding the approaches to the spaceport. The only difference between them was generally the amount of graffiti and number of holes from weapons fire. Or heavy explosives... or incendiary weapons... Did I mention that the place was a rotting hell-hole?

The place stopped at was more or less intact. A lot of obscene and poorly sprayed or drawn "paintings", signs proclaiming an ownership by one gang or another, an advertisement for brothel... I shook my head. It looked like I've suppressed a lot from my last visit to Hutta. Probably because I've been saner then.

I levitated a nearby piece of debris and used it to knock on the door – which was barely visible below multiple fading coats of paint.

"Health inspection!" I announced our presence with the code-phrase my newest acquaintance in II gave me. It was certainly a concept the locals lacked.

"We'll need a long decon after this." Vette muttered.

"Krack you!" An irritated reply came from inside. The voice was definitely male, which was an issue. Our contact was supposed to be female.

"Kriff you too." I grumbled. A thought was all it took and the Force sang as it surged through me. A gesture and I tore the door away along with its fitting leaving a jagged hole in the wall.

That was certainly unexpected. I tried just to force it open, yet... I looked at a pair of local worthies who were busy ransacking the place. Two of their buddies were on the ground, shot dead and there was another body – small, female, crumbled next to the far wall. Well, kriff.

The thugs went for their blasters and Vette was just a moment too slow as she was caught off guard by my stunt. I slammed the door back in place just in time to catch a flurry of blaster shots.

"Concussion, then we take them out. Watch your fire." I ordered and pushed the door through the hole leaving just enough of a gap for Vette to throw a grenade inside. Two seconds later a loud bang echoed from the building. Threw the door out and charged in with an ignited lightsaber held in a guard stance and a free hand ready to channel the Force.

One of the thugs was on the floor scrambling towards a room in the back while I could hear the other scrambling up the stairs to the second floor. A Force pull brought down the runner and a moment later Vette took him out permanently. A lightsaber throw later and the place was more or less secure. I looked up and couldn't perceive any threats through the Force and miracle of miracles, our contact seemed alive if knocked out.

Kriff my luck.

"Vette, ransack the place for anything useful. Look out for booby-traps. I'll patch her up and we'll bring her back to the ship." While we didn't have a med-droid, there was a properly outfitted and equipped medbay on board.

"I'll get right to it!" Vette declared joyfully.

At least it was reasonably easy to keep that girl happy.

I pulled out a med-pack and went to work.

Our contact turned out to be a tiny blond woman who had a wiry muscular frame below her dusty clothes and light armour. Said armour was the only reason she was still alive. While the suit was made of light alloys it was obviously a high quality – it felt the same as some of the kit our scouts wore sometimes. The front of the armour was half-melted and fused to the woman's chest giving her some horrific burns. Shock too, though it was better than having her torso exploded from what had to be multiple shots hitting her at close range. Not military grade blasters at that or I would be checking a corpse for anything useful before displacing.

Stimulants, antibiotics, painkillers a few self-sealing bandages where the armour had ablated and all had the under layer and clothes all but burned through... There wasn't much that I could do beyond that. Not here. She might not make it anyway unless we got transport to get us faster to the ship and even then... I knew first aid but I wasn't a proper doctor. I thought for a moment. I knew few basic techniques that allowed me to heal myself. I could draw the life-force of people to do the same if they weren't in position to struggle too, but that wasn't useful under the circumstances... There was supposed to be a clinic used by mercenaries when I met my Mandalorian friends but there was no guarantee the place was still operational. It was at the back of that mercenary bar...

"Vette, I'll find us a ride. Keep an eye to our new friend." I sent over our comm link and got out kicking myself. I should have thought to get a few speeder bikes or an air-car back on Dromund Kaas. The ship certainly had enough cargo space.

* * *

 **=IK=**

 **Part 4**

 **Clinic**

 **Black Rifle**

 **Hutta**

Well, the clinic was still standing, the same was true for the bar. Both looked a lot worse to wear, which frankly wasn't much of a surprise. This wasn't one of the better places on Hutta. The old Doc I visited a few times to help patch me up on few occasions was long gone, replaced by a floating crab-like medical Droid. The machine scanned my newest IA acquaintance and projected a list of prices. At least it did accept Imperial Credits, but not Republic ones. Patching up the agents was going to cost arm and a leg, very possibly literally – there was another list with possible alternative payments that included separating with various internal organs. Huh, kidneys went 20K apiece. Not too shabby. There were half-decent small starships you could buy cheaper.

I gave the droid a credit chip and after scanning it, it siphoned the cash it wanted before it finally began treating the agent.

"Vette, keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't do something dumb when she awakes."

"What are you going to do, master?"

"Find some work." I deadpanned.

The rough plan was to pose as a crazy Sith mercenary seeking fun because of the lack of open warfare between the Empire and Republic was simply so boring. There were more than enough of that kind running around and I was pretty sure most of them were even genuine instead of using that excuse as a cover for one nefarious deed or another.

I walked back in the bar and looked around. On second pass it looked even more dinky and dirty. Even with the Force I wasn't sure I could get a rotgut strong enough not to catch a disease the moment I touched a glass that came from this place. Kriff, I should have stopped at Balmora to drag Quin first, though then our contact would have vanished, either copped for food or spare parts.

I reluctantly sat on the cleanest available stool at the bar, made a note to get myself decontaminated ASAP and stared at the barman. He was a Chiss down on his luck – otherwise the poor bastard wouldn't be here. The last time a Rodian had his job, the one before that, a scarred Twi'lek and on my first visit a Bith. High turnover rate, likely thanks to angry patrons.

"Work. Preferably one where I get to kill something." I rumbled wondering if I sounded as a typical crazy Sith.

One of the patrons who heard me snorted. I sighed and reminded myself this was Hutta. All it took was raising my hand while stretching my will through the Force, who was very eager to comply and that one, a human male, suddenly found it hard to breathe.

The other patrons quieted down.

In a place like this it was important to demonstrate dominance and the only way that could work was violence. You had to demonstrate that you were capable and very willing to dish it out. That much was expected. I had to go through the same show every bloody time I was on this toxic rock. However, this was the first time I actually enjoyed it. I held the life of a man in the palm of my hand and it felt empowering. I hungered for more, for the bastard to reach the realization that he was going to die and was helpless to prevent it. I found myself eagerly anticipating that moment, wanting to snuff his life just because I could for I had the power and it was my right to use it as I saw fit.

My conscience was silent. There was no gut wrenching sensation pointing that what I did was wrong. On the contrary, I loved every moment of it and I could see no reason to stop. So I gripped harder and the sound of fingers tearing into flesh as the man clawed at his throat were music to my ears.

"You're a Sith!" A woman gleefully exclaimed ruining the moment.

I glared at her, paying no more heed to the chocking man.

"What was your first clue?!" I snapped and slammed my fist down on the bar-plot. Behind me my victim stilled after my telekinetic grip snapped his neck.

"I... I need your help, exalted Lord!" The human woman fell to her knees.

I scoffed at her. A Sith groupie?! Here of all places?! Really, kriff my luck. What's next? A Hutt stripper?! I winced. Better not tempt fate or worse, the Force.

"And you deserve my help, because?" I sneered in irritation.

"It's my son!" She looked up with shinning eyes. "He's Force Sensitive!"

Ah. Did she want to throw the kid at me as a bribe or something?

"That's my problem, because?"

"It's my husband! He wants to steal him and send him to the Republic! I need you to bring him to Korriban to be trained! Please, I'll give you everything I can!" She stammered.

I examined her critically. Ageing and weathered as could be expected by someone living on Hutta even for a short amount of time unless they were lucky/unlucky enough to be stuck at a Hutt's palace. Didn't look particularly affluent, though that might be from a rare stroke of brains.

"Where's the kid?"

"My husband brought him to the spaceport and he's searching for transport to Republic space!"

Well. I would be going to the spaceport shortly anyway to report to II about their agent getting herself shot up and to check for any specific instructions that might alter how I would approach Nem'ro the Hutt.

"Description. Do you have pictures?"

The woman hastily produced a locked with a built in holoprojector that showed the three of them. I picked it up with the Force and headed for the exit.

"Have the payment ready. It better be worth my time."

It wasn't until I was on board the speeder I stole earlier and driving towards the spaceport that I thought how out of character I acted back in the bar. It was about that time that I noticed that the Dark Side was still whispering in the back of my head even when I wasn't actively channelling the Force.

All I could do then and there was to concentrate on the mental exercises for focusing my mind I knew and hope they would be enough. Perhaps doing something that wouldn't feed the Dark Side for a change? It wasn't like I was eager to send a kid in that hell I barely managed to claw my way off... Could I get away with something like that? Would Baras care anyway? Was it worth it risking his ire? Would doing so stave off the madness?

I found it hard to care and that fact by itself scared the crap out of me... which inevitably fed the Dark Side and made the whispers louder. Now I could almost understand them. I didn't want to, yet I was eager to hear them.

Kriff.


	7. Chapter 4 Parts 5&6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Wars movies, TV series, books, comics or games. I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. They all belong to their respective creators and/or copyright owners. I make no money from this story. It's not for sale or rent.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Hutt Hospitality**

 **=IK=**

 **Part 5**

 **=IK=**

* * *

 **Spaceport**

 **Hutta**

The only saving grace the local spaceport had was its small size: just a few square kilometres. It was also housed in a single large building surrounded by a reinforced wall to keep the local wild and low-life away. That certainly made my job much easier than it had any right to be, though no less dangerous considering my current situation. I could either waste time searching the place the old fashioned way – which would be counter-productive even with its small size or do it properly. There was just one snag – I had to submerge myself in the Force in order to locate any nearby Force Sensitives who didn't shield themselves... and that wasn't guaranteed to work. The father of the kid was supposedly an acolyte who somehow managed to escape Korriban and wasn't yet hunted down.

That by itself made me resent the lucky bastard. The Dark Side fed on that emotion and as soon as I accessed it properly, waves of anger and whispers assaulted my mind. It would be so easy and sweet to corner that bastard and tear him apart. Then perhaps I should ship the kid to Korriban. What right did they have to escape the hell that I willingly consigned myself to?!

My awareness expanded, I focused and delved deep into the Force. For my troubles waves of emotional imprints washed over me. Desperation, terror, soul-crushing despair and pain drowned the flames of hope etched into the Force in this place by those few lucky enough to leave Hutta for what had to be a chance at better life. Make that life, period.

It was magnificent. It also made me feel like puking everything I ate in the last week. In some respects this place felt worse than Korriban! There the mix of emotions layered over the millennia was quite different, if much more potent. This place however... What I felt here made me long to gut the whole planet from orbit.

Focus. I had to focus. The whispers became more tangible and I looked over my shoulder for the woman who sang sweet nothings in my ear. All I saw was a Duro in dirty coveralls standing a few meters behind me and staring at me with wide terrified eyes. His mouth hung open and wisps of vapour came out with every ragged breath he took.

I shook my head and it took every trick I learned over the last decade to concentrate and push through the haze of the Dark Side. I went under the layer of emotions carved by the countless wretches who passed through this spaceport and focused on the present. All the people around became faint purple blurs indicating that they were just ordinary beings. I looked around through the Force, which made trivial things like walls and floors a mere ethereal barrier. There. Above me was a single sparkling signature, more grey than anything. Another, shrouded in darkness was somewhere below. Then I sensed two more – one was actually sparkling with sickening innocence and the other was weird. There was both light and darkness coiling around it. That had to be my quarry.

I struggled to let the Force go and it was much harder than it should have been. Our connection felt more potent, deeper than ever before. Did that explain what just happened, because I shouldn't have been able to scan the whole bloody place from where I stood.

Cool wind passed through me and it felt like the cares of a lover. It held promise that this was just a taste of what the Dark Side had to offer when I finally embraced her. My hands shook as I struggled not to reach for her and see what truth that promise held. I knew it for the lie it was, yet the temptation...

The world shifted and the haze dissipated leaving me to see the spaceport in all its decaying glory.

Bloody hell. I underestimated the Dark Side. I should have known better. With a proper teacher in the face of Baras, my connection with the Force obviously strengthened a lot in just a few short weeks. I believed that to be a great thing – it did improve my odds of survival tremendously. However, it also meant that the Dark Side had better access to me, what's more, despite the odds I was Baras' Apprentice now and that meant I had her attention. Today proved that fact beyond any doubt and it scarred the shit out of me.

That surge of fear was enough to make me reflexively grasp for the Force and a wave of cold power rose up through me. The whispers were back and looked around for the source without even thinking.

Kriff me sideways. I couldn't let the Force go fast enough and before I did it the whispers turned into an amused laugher.

I was kriffed, wasn't I?!

I grit my teeth and pushed through the icy fingers of terror gripping my heart. I had to meet my marks and get them away from here. Away from the Empire too if for no other reason but to give me a chance to keep the Dark Side at bay before it drove me totally insane.

* * *

 **=IK=**

The bloody bastards sensed something, probably my Dark Side related shenanigans at the entrance. I had to chase them through half the spaceport before I cornered them in an empty hangar. The father – a brute of a man who could almost give a Wookie a run for their money size-wise, pushed his son back and pulled a short vibrosword and pointed it at me. I drew and ignited my lightsaber, which made him blanch and take a step back.

"Forcing me to chase you. Tsk. Bad boy." I growled. The hunt made my blood run hot and I itched to hurt something. The Dark Side constantly crooning in the back of my head even when I wasn't actively using the Force was getting to me more and more.

"You won't take my son!" The man was afraid – that much was obvious, yet his voice ran with fanatical determination.

"Do you really think you can stop me?" I taunted before I could catch myself. Damn it, my control was slipping. I wasn't here to drag the kid to Korriban!

My fist shook around the hilt of my lightsaber. Every fibre of my body screamed that I had to attack and crush this challenge. Such defiance could not be borne!

It took everything I had to stop myself from attacking. My thumb brushed the ignition button and I concentrated on it. A red haze danced in front of my eyes. The whispers rose and I could comprehend their meaning even if the words were alurring gibberish. They beckoned me to rip and tear into the man. The power of the Dark Side was my for the taking and then I would be free from this fear. There would be no more doubts. Even Baras wouldn't be a match for me.

I knew that to be a lie, yet... I could see myself standing about my Master's broken body. It was the way of the Sith. It was the future, my future and the temptation was suffocating.

"You won't hurt my father!" The kid screamed and struggled to come between the giant of a man and me, however a large meaty paw held him back.

Those innocent earnest words focused my attention. The red haze danced around me, but when my eyes snapped to the kid's form all I could see was a shimmering aura of light. It gave me pause. It made me furious at the interruption and perceived insult

Most importantly, it gave me a chance to actually think in the short moment that the Dark Side bristled at the interruption. My thumb snapped over the ignition button and I shut down my lightsaber. The Dark Side screamed in my head and the meaning was clear. She wouldn't be denied. Sooner or later she would have her due and I would be hers.

I shook and fought through the anger and temptation. My path was my own. Light, Dark, it didn't matter! I would forge it with my own hands! I clamped on my connection with the Force and strangled it until I could hear only a distant Echo from the Dark Side. Only then I allowed myself to sigh in relief. I just dodged a huge blaster bolt.

My anger and fear petered out and I turned my attention to the pair of Force Sensitives.

"You want to take the boy away from the Sith. From Korriban." To my surprise my voice didn't shake, though it sounded raw and dry.

"Of course I want him away!" The man snapped.

"Your wife disagrees."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "She doesn't know what she's talking about."

"No. She doesn't." I agreed. "What do you intend to do? Go to the Republic? The Jedi? You won't save your son that way."

"What other choice do we have?!" He glared at me.

"Take him away. Both from the Empire and the Republic. Sooner or later the war will continue and then he would be used as a canon fodder." I suggested. Otherwise, one of those days I might be the one who would have to kill the kid. "The Republic already proved it doesn't have what it takes to win the war." I added. Otherwise, I might have risked running to their side years ago.

The man looked thoughtful. For long moments his face was set in stone before he slowly nodded. If he truly believed that the Republic was the answer he would have run there instead to Hutt space.

"I can't really disagree." He sighed in frustration. "Tell Gianna that you convinced me to take Zi'am here to Korriban and I intent to continue my own training. We... We'll disappear in wild space." The man paused. "Thank you."

The kid, Zi'am frowned at me, but then grinned and gave me a shy wave.

"Get out of here." I stashed my lightsaber and headed towards my ship. My heart tightened. I wasn't sure what I felt. The emotion was familiar, yet it wasn't something I've experienced in a long, long time. There was relief and something else...

At least the whispers of the Dark Side grew quiet enough to give me a bit of peace.

* * *

 **=IK=**

When I got on board, I contacted Keeper – the IA overseer that contacted me on the way to Hutta. It took about an hour to get a live feed with him and I spent the time meditating and trying to find a way to keep the Dark Side's influence at bay. I can't say I was particularly successful but at least there were no more attacks coming from that corner. For the time being anyway.

Keeper's thin frame came to life in the holo-tank in front of me.

"Lord Vael." He nodded.

"There are complications. I found your agent shot. She's currently recovering in a local clinic. She should live but won't awake soon enough. I don't have much time to waste. Instructions?" I cut straight to the chase while wondering if the exceedingly ordinary features of this Keeper was how he really looked like or if all I knew about him, if he was a him in the first place, was just smoke and mirrors. At least he did have the right codes to confirm he was high up in II, otherwise I would have reported this conversation and trying to figure out how to snatch Nem'ro's doctor by myself.

"One of our assets, an Arcona going by Jheeg arranged her covert identity as well as a way of introduction to Nem'ro. Finding him would be your best bet to figure out what happened. I believe she was to receive a gift for the Hutt."

That actually made a lot of sense. The Hutts loved when you stroke their egos and showed proper deference. Needless to say, even thinking about doing so infuriated me, even if it was the smart play.

"Then I'll have to find Jheeg and see if I can recover the gift. We didn't find anything like that at her safe-house. Any alternatives I can get my hands on at short notice? If I have to go off-world for it, that better be in Balmora's direction."

"Talk with Jheeg. I'm sending you a way to contact him as well as proper description. Call when you see how that pans out. I'll see if there are any alternatives available on short notice. You may have to improvise." Keeper said.

"Understood." Keeper sent the data and I shut down the comm.

This conversation... It jugged something in my memory. Hutta, Hutts, gifts... Oh. An Imperial Agent mission from a game I played so long ago on in a different dimension. It wasn't really helpful. This was a real world, where missions tended to go to hell and there usually was no retry or second chances. Hopefully, II's scheme would pan out in the end.

I scanned the relevant information and loaded Jheeg's comm addresses to my data-pad and comm unit. The man had the typical complexion of his reptilian race – brownish-red leathery skin that from distance looked like patchy mud. Large golden eyes without irises, the distinct triangular head of his species... No distinguishing marks visible. There were two locations listed where I might be able to find him. One was in a nearby town close to Nem'ro's palace and the other out in a little village in the toxic swamps that made most of Hutta's surface.

First things first, let's see if he would answer a call...

* * *

 **=IK=**

 **Part 6**

 **=IK=**

 **Darth Baras' office**

 **Dromund Kaas**

Darth Baras hated this day with a passion. Especially this year. For most of the galaxy, the day was no different from any other. The masses didn't know or care that their fate was more or less decided that same day, fifteen years ago.

The Sith Lord removed his mask to reveal a scarred weathered face that distorted by Dark Side corruption. Bulging veins stood up like parasites buried just below his skin. They appeared to pulse with black poison that reflected his orange eyes, which glowed like embers in the dark. He waved a hand and a panel in the wall behind him slid up to reveal a tiny yet well stocked bar. Another gesture summoned a thin frosted bottle of the best spirits Dromund Kaas could produce two decades ago. Baras poured himself a tall glass of the trice distilled alcohol, put the bottle back and sealed the bar.

Its been fifteen years and the Republic still stood. Fifteen years and Nommen Karr still lived. Fifteen years, however Baras was yet to fulfil the vengeance he vowed upon his sister's murder.

The Sith gently picked up the tall glass full with Darth Ekkage's favourite poison and silently saluted the darkness surrounding his sealed office and only then he took a small sip. The alcohol was potent enough to sting his lips and make his throat constrict as it burned its way down. Oh, how he hated the bloody stuff.

Baras sat down and leaned back in his throne like seat. He drew fingers over his face and tore down the Force Mask he wore since the day he felt his little sister die, just as he did every ear on that accursed day. The visage of a severe and typical Sith Lord was gone, replaced by the face of a man at least a decade younger – certainly not something anyone would expect from the newest Dark Council member.

The Sith Lord took another sip of his icy drink and cold fire ignited his mouth and once again wondered how his sister could genuinely enjoy that awful stuff. His sister...

Baras closed his eyes and allowed himself to remember...

* * *

 **=IK=**

 _Long ago, before the Empire returned and revealed itself to the galaxy at large, Baras and Ekkage had such a grand plans. They used to be visionaries determined to reshape the whole galaxy. It was even longer since they bore their old names and were just a brother and sister..._

" _What do you see when you look up at the stars?" A slip of a girl stared at a clear sky from atop a tall gnarly tree deep in Dromund Kaas jungles._

 _A much larger boy frowned at her from a thick branch halfway to the top. He thought about it._

" _Possibilities." The boy answered. "Endless possibilities."_

" _Me too!" The girl chirped and turned to look down making her long brown hair whirl around as if it had a life of its own. She had a wide grin as she looked down at her brother._

 _He scampered up until he stood besides her sister and pulled her in one-armed hug while holding a thick branch for support with the other._

" _I don't want you to go." The girl muttered._

" _We don't have a choice. I don't want to leave you behind, sister mine." The boy admitted._

 _They looked at the stars. At the promises held by those sparkling dots of light._

" _I'll come find you." The girl promised._

 _The boy hummed. He wasn't sure if that would be for the best if all he heard about the Sith besides the propaganda rang true. Instead of giving a verbal answer he just hugged his sister tighter and vowed to protect her._

 _That day was the last time they were together as merely a brother and his little brat of a sister. The next time they met, he was Darth Baras, a Dark Lord of the Sith and she was Darth Ekkage, an assassin apprentice who not only survived but excelled in all her trials..._

* * *

 **IK=**

A fond smile appeared on Baras' face. They should have fought each other. For power, dominance, take your pick. The one who survived their conflict would have been more powerful for it. Baras and Ekkage did fight in fact. It was the way of the Sith... His smile grew wishful...

* * *

 **=IK=**

 _Years later, they_ _were back on Dromund Kaas, together in the same patch of jungle where they met as siblings for one last time._ _Baras wore a suit of assault armour that gave him a sinister visage but in no way compromised his mobility, not protection. Ekkage on the other hand was clad in light armoured robes that made her almost invisible in the twilight._ _They stared at each other, amber eyes glowing in the dark._

" _My dear brother." Ekkage's voice held a_ _n ethereal_ _mocking quality to it, yet Baras could somehow hear an echo of the little girl he vowed to protect. A vow he knew he failed shortly after arriving at the Sith Academy on Korriban._

" _Your brother?" His tone was mocking as well. It took everything he had to keep his true emotions buried under a mask of amusement._ _That boy was broken and reforged on Korriban. The same was true for his little sister. It wasn't until that moment, staring in Ekkage's glowing eyes that Baras finally understood what was the real price of becoming a Sith._

 _Deep blue, almost black lighting crawled up her cloaked arms and the air trembled heavy with static. There was scarcely a warning before forked tongues of unleashed_ _angry_ _Force_ _clawed_ _at Baras from every side._ _They struck at him with a thunderclap, yet non could actually reach his towering form. The Sith Lord answered in kind and poured concentrated torrents of purple lighting at the woman who once was his little sister. The Assassin lithe form danced around the attack with contemptuous ease before surging forward. She deflected another lighting attack using nothing more than an open palm and her mastery over the force and then he was upon Baras. Her lightsaber materialized in her right hand as if from thin air and she went for his throat_ _only to roll away when the ground where she just stood shattered under a monstrous telekinetic push._

 _L_ _ighting struck again and again setting the jungle on fire. Waves of pure Force slammed against each other and fought for domination levelling everything for miles around the combatant. The muddy ground shattered and split until the soil on the battlefield was ground to so much ash. Yet the Sith clashed again and again undeterred. It was the Sith way. One felt betrayed. The other saw his failure rubbed in his face, he saw a weakness that could not be allowed to exist._

 _So they fought and the Force trembled in their wake. Baras had the raw power and endurance, yet Ekkage was the more skilled of the two despite being the younger and less experienced. She was the personification of elusive and deadly adversary._

 _When dawn broke, they were still tearing at each other. The jungle was ground to the bedrock below scarring Dromund Kaas for years to come, yet their Force enhanced flesh still held firm._

 _To his surprise, Baras found out that he was genuinely enjoying the fight. He was actually proud of Ekkage's skills. No, of his little sister's power and talent._ _Baras knew what he should do as a Sith. This battle... It was ordained by their Code. Their masters pushed for it. To the victors go the spoils, which were raw power. Sith were meant to kill what they loved and_ _became_ _more powerful for it._

 _E_ _kkage vanished in a cloud of ash, then a large jagged rock flew through the place she just occupied and headed straight at Baras. He released a telekinetic pulse that turned it to so much gravel and turned to block a stab aimed at his kidneys. Their lightsabers clashed surrounded by a corona of burning dust._

 _Baras smiled as he hadn't in years. His little sister was magnificent._ _She was powerful, proud, untouchable. Cutting her down... it would be such a waste... How would that serve the Empire? How doing so would make him more powerful than having Ekkage fight at his side?!_

 _Those treacherous thoughts froze Baras in his tracks. His sister sensed the weakness and struck. Lighting lashed at him and this time Baras was too slow to block them. He staggered under the onslaught and then fell to one knee even as he interposed his blade to ground the attack._

 _Such a weakness was going to be the end of him, Baras decided. Yet... He rolled away from thin blades of concentrated Force that flew through the space he just vacated. The Sith Lord responded by forming lances of corrosive pure Dark Side energy and hurled them at his sister._

 _The battle revealed a simple truth. Baras simply didn't want to kill his sister._ _Each new clash simply reinforced that fact. Why should he? Because his Master demanded it? He already planned to dispose of the bastard anyway. Perhaps because the Code required it? What power could he gain by cutting down Ekkage that couldn't be exceeded by his sister becoming his ally?!_

 _A sense of peace fell upon Baras. Ekkage noticed it to and paused._

" _Well fought, sister." Baras smiled and it was genuine. Happy even. He couldn't remember the last time that happened._

 _Ekkage glared at him, yet she took a step back._

" _My chains are broken." Baras smirked mischievously. "Finally I am free." He declared._

" _What's wrong with you, idiot?!" Ekkage snapped with an expression that he hadn't seen in ages._

" _Wrong?" Baras deactivated his lightsaber and pocketed its hilt. "For the first time in years nothing is wrong." He paused. "Brat."_

 _As expected, Ekkage tried to kill him again. And again. And again... It wasn't until their fourth fight a year later that they actually properly talked for the first time since becoming Sith and it took most of the next year before they became allies..._

* * *

 **IK=**

A loud beeping interrupted Baras reminiscence. He frowned at his comm. Emperor's rotten balls, what the hell did his apprentice want now?! Didn't the idiot know that his predecessor died for interrupting this evening two years ago?!

The Sith Lord schooled his expression in a blank mask, then put on his metal one before answering.

"Apprentice." Baras growled his frustration.

Vael's holographic form froze for a moment at his tone.

"My Master." The Apprentice bowed deeply. "There are potential... political complications." Vael gave a succinct report on the situation and II's involvement.

Ah. That. Keeper was grooming various Hutt warlords in order to increase Sith influence in that part of space. Despite the Empire being those slugs natural ally, they persisted in their foolish attempts to play both sides against each other while profiting from the Cold War. As if the Republic would tolerate them better than a victorious Empire. Well, granted, there were a lot of Republic representatives working towards an alliance with the criminal tycoons too. It was always most amusing to see the mighty and oh so moral Jedi and Republic deal in good faith with the scum of the galaxy...

"Attempting to grab your mark and fight your way out might be counter-productive, I agree." Baras smirked under his mask. "Perhaps you should do it anyway." Riling up ones Apprentices never got old.

"If that's your command, my Master." Vael stared back with emotionless face.

Baras could sense the turmoil in his Apprentice. He had connected much more strongly with the Force after just a few weeks of proper training. The Dark Side's mark was strong upon Vael. The moment they met for the first time, Baras could feel the echoes of past actions upon his prospective Apprentice. Murders, torture, everything you could expect from a Sith Acolyte. The Dark Side had her claws in that one, yet... even now, after weeks under Baras own tutelage, the man hadn't truly fallen. What Vael did, he did it under his own volition, not under the influence of the Dark Side.

That by itself was a curiosity the likes of which Baras hadn't really seen before. He knew of his Apprentice's unconventional stint in the academy, he went through all records of the man's past before that – couple of years as a soldier fighting in a localized planetary conflicts before the Empire invaded. Then his capture and enslavement for a few years before he finally managed to manifest the Force and strip the flesh from the bones of his master. The same was true for the decade Vael spent as an attack dog for his first master.

Was his time as a soldier to blame for this state of affairs? Perhaps the fact that he was older than usual when sent to the Sith Academy? While the Sith didn't give a damn about the age of any Force Sensitive they could send to train at Korriban unlike the Jedi who preferred to take in children or even babies, it was very rare to see soldiers with combat experience enter the academy.

Baras stared at his Apprentice and wondered. None of the Dark Lord's previous students could reach the revelation that he got while fighting his sister for the first time. In one way or another they turned out to be disappointments in the end. Only two lived long enough to believe they were good enough to challenge him for his tittle and none of them was up to the task. They all were slaves to their flawed interpretation of the Sith Code and the Dark Side.

Vael on the other hand... The man was a contradiction. Hands down, he was the weakest and worst trained of any Apprentice Baras ever took. Nevertheless, he succeeded in all his trials, even the impossible one against Tremel – a fully trained Sith Lord with decades of experience. Vael should have died facing the Overseer. He didn't have the knowledge, neither the strength in the Force nor the experience to survive. Yet he improvised, made his own luck, faced certain death and overcame the challenge.

Could Vael do it again? Could he resist the allure of the Dark Side and use it instead of being controlled by it? Would he be another disappointment?

As the silence stretched longer and longer, Vael's apprehension grew.

"Apprentice..." Baras spoke and amusement danced in his eyes. "Get my package fixed and get us an alliance with this Nem'ro." The Sith Lord was about to cut off the connection when something made him pause. "There should be warehouses full with confiscated contraband on Balmora still being sorted. You should be able to get an appropriate gift for that slug there. Quin will facilitate it when you go to pick him up."

"I will see your will done, my Master." Vael bowed again.

His Apprentice would or die trying, that much Baras didn't doubt. He dismissed Vael, took another sip of his drink and removed his mask before returning to his thoughts to the past.

The war ended ten years ago. If it wasn't for the perpetual backstabbing going around, the Empire would have recovered enough to resume hostilities with reasonable chances of victory. After all, the Republic did have its own share of problems. Instead, the Cold War persisted because the balance of power was too close to risk everything on the throw of the dice when a single overly ambitious or foolish Sith could cause disaster. That's why Baras decided to ascent to the Dark Council after decades of refusing invitations to join their ranks. The Empire had to restore its strength before he could achieve his vengeance and he was tired of fools weakening the Sith for their own short-sighted goals. Yet, even with him pushing the Empire forward everything was going terribly slow.

Only if Ekkage wasn't betrayed and murdered, then the Republic would have fallen during the war.

Familiar pain lanced through his heart and the Dark Side surrounded him in a sensual embrace. She whispered sweet promises of vengeance, of blood and screams echoing through all corners of the galaxy. She promised that the wound torn in his heart would finally heal.

Baras snorted and sipped his drink. The cold fire soothed his insides and helped him relax. He was a patient man. The time of his vengeance would come and he wouldn't let the Dark Side's lies cloud his judgement and get him killed before that happened.

Hours later, when Baras drifted off to sleep, he was at peace, something none of his peers would ever believe possible.


	8. Chapter 5 Parts 1&2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Wars movies, TV series, books, comics or games. I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. They all belong to their respective creators and/or copyright owners. I make no money from this story. It's not for sale or rent.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: From Balmorra with love**

 **=IK=**

 **Part 1**

 **=IK=**

* * *

 **Fury Interceptor**

 **Spaceport**

 **Hutta**

"That was one weird. Eh. At least I'm going to live another day." I shook my head. Baras was off. Felt off too. Instead of huge dark cloud, his presence was almost calm. I would have called it peaceful if I didn't know better.

Whatever. He didn't kill me from the other side of the call and that was always good in my book. Now, what to do with the agent? Just leaving her unconscious and alone in the clinic didn't strike me as the best idea. The same went for either waiting for her to awake or leaving Vette to babysit...

That settled it, the kid just won herself a paid vacation to Balmorra. I went towards the speeder parked outside while running over how a supposedly simple mission went to hell even before we touched down to Hutta.

There was no question – we would be going to Balmorra with both Baras and Keeper's blessings, because nothing could be too easy. Nah. When I contacted the II other agent in the area so he could explain the situation, it was enlightening. The girl we dragged to the clinic was indeed our contact here. She apparently got herself shot while trying to recover a gift for Nem'ro arranged by Jheeg. Of course, said gift got poached by local gangers and thus the necessity of said recovery. That's what I got from Jheeg. I had to shake up the whole bloody spaceport to figure out what happened next, though a part of it was obvious with the agent ending shot up. She did locate the gangers while they were busy loading the gift on a ship preparing to lift off. She then attempted to bluff counting on the reputation of the Red Blade – her cover identity stolen by a mercenary who no one really knew the looks or even species of.

Needless to say, that didn't really work. There was a fire-fight, our kid got wounded, the surviving gangers fled Hutta and good luck finding them with the little information I got – vague description of a pair of them that sounded like at least a third of the male population of the galaxy and a rust bucket no different than hundreds in this system alone.

If I had more information, resources or time at my disposal, tracking them might be possible, but still counter-productive. Getting a new gift for Nem'ro might easily cost less and that was one of the reasons we were going to Balmorra. Picking up a competent Combat Medic to patch us up and any asset we needed to extract or capture alive in the future would be very useful. Plus, Quinn would be one more body for the enemy to shoot at.

* * *

 **=IK=**

 **The Black Rifle**

 **Hutta**

When I got into the bar, the patrons quieted and most of them did their best to make themselves invisible. By now news of our enthusiastic walk through the nearby shanty town probably reached the place further enhancing their first impression – that I was a crazy, murderous thrill-seeking Sith.

My newest and hopefully only fangirl perked up and ran to meet me.

"My Lord! Did you find them?!" She actually sqeed in a tone I was fortunate not to hear since finishing high school a few decades ago. I hadn't actually heard that particular noise coming from a grown up woman before.

"I persuaded your waste of a husband that going back to Korriban to finish his bloody training or die trying would be for the best. The same goes for your son." I growled wondering if she would be so joyful if she really knew what happened to acolytes on Korriban.

If the way her eyes shone with glee meant anything, I doubted it would make any difference.

"Payment." I offered her my open palm and rubbed my thumb and index finger in one of the few practically universal gestures across the galaxy.

"Yes! Right! Here, it's everything I have!" She actually bounced before pulling out a handful of credit chips. "Can you take me too, My Lord?!"

That was hell no! There was crazy, then there was Sith crazy and then whatever she was.

"You will get out of my sight and never come anywhere near me again." I laced my voice with the Force and waved a hand in front of her face to reinforce the suggestion.

Her eyes glazed and she grinned dumbly and left in a daze.

"That woman makes me look sane." I groused and checked my reward only to curse. That's it? Sixty credits?! I shook my head. If I was actually a mercenary Sith, right then and there I would be going after her to "discuss" what my services cost before making an example of her.

At least no one bothered me on the way to the clinic at the back, where I found another surprise. There were three corpses in the corridor – an even more obese than usual Gamorean, a Twi'lek who missed her head and a human man who was practically a charred skeleton thanks to repeated blaster shots. Vette was at the far end leaning on the wall and pointing her blasters my way.

"Having fun?" I asked.

"They wanted to have fun with me and didn't take no for an answer." My minion grumbled.

Ah. Would be rapists, possibly slavers too. It was a good thing I left Vette to keep an eye to our newest friend.

"Good girl." I nodded. "Did you have to shoot that one so many times." I pointed at the crispy human.

"He was pretty vocal about how he'll break me in before selling me to the Hutts." Vette grimaced. "It wasn't going to be any fun."

That said a lot of nasty things about the locals considering the vibes I've been getting from Vette ever since we met. On the other hand, it wasn't really surprising. This was Hutta after all.

"Well, I have good news. We're going on a short vacation."

"Where? Can we go to..." Vette bounced off the wall at the mention of vacation.

"Balmorra. We're taking the kid too."

"Balmorra." Vette deadpanned. "The world that has been in a state of a constant insurrection for a decade despite your people's best efforts? That Balmorra? That place is supposed to be one huge wreck that's under martial law. We can't have vacation there. There's nothing nice to steal there!"

"I'm sure you're more or less right about the place's general state. However, there's apparently enough to steal. We'll be picking up a gift for Nem'ro from there as well as someone who knows how to patch up shot and stabbed people."

"A literal Hutt's ransom? Why didn't you say so!?" Vette exclaimed.

I wondered if her eyes suddenly turned into credit signs under her helmet.

* * *

 **=IK=**

 **Part 2**

 **=IK=**

 **Med bay**

 **Fury Interceptor**

 **hyperspace**

 **en route to Balmorra**

The woman currently known as Shae Krell awoke slowly. Even in her dazzled state, she knew that awareness should have come faster. She couldn't immediately remember why that was, but that knowledge was enough to sent a surge of adrenaline through her system. Krell became aware of a familiar quiet hum – a combination of starship's engines, its gravity generator and life-support systems.

That sounded wrong to her drowsy mind too. She shouldn't be on a ship!

Shae's eyes slowly opened and she blinked at what she saw – soft red lights illuminated the compartment just enough that she could make up the hazy outlines of a few more beds.

Krell blinked as her mind began to clear. She shouldn't have shown any sign that she awake the moment she figured she was at an unfamiliar place. Too late now. Shae groaned and looked around. She was in some kind of modern med-bay. Very clean and it looked like it was fresh out of the assembly line.

She was alone, which was good. She wasn't restrained – another plus. Shae then checked herself for wounds and winced. Her chest was covered in bandages and that probably explained why she wasn't thinking straight – she was properly drugged out of her mind. How did she end here?! The last thing she remembered...

Krell winced. She went out to impersonate the Red Blade and retrieve a gift meant for a Hutt by a group of gangsters that stole it and that went terribly wrong. While she got out alive, only thanks to her armour, she got hit one too many times. What happened then? Shae was pretty sure she got to her safe-house but then her mind drew blank. What she saw from the ship she was on indicated that she wasn't in the hands of slavers. She shivered at the thought of what could have happened to her. All the training in the world couldn't really prepare you for what some of the scum in Hutt space could do to you if they got their hands on you.

The Imperial Agent gingerly got out of bed and immediately had to grab it when the world around her spun. A wave of dizziness hit her hard and brought her to her knees. Now she could feel her wounds too – her whole chest felt like it was on fire and the abrupt motion of going down made it feel like her skin and muscles tore. The pain was dull and distant, yet despite that it was strong enough to make her bite her cheek in an attempt to stifle a scream.

It was a pure effort of will that allowed Shae to get up and stumble to the door, which was conspicuously left open. She had to find some kind of weapon, perhaps a way to get off the ship if her situation was worse than it appeared.

When she got into the corridor outside, photoreceptor caught the motion and bright lights flooded the compartment blinding her. So much for stealth. Curiously no one ran to intercept her and when she blinked away all the white spots she was still alone. Krell frowned and examined the corridor. It reminded her of Imperial designs, which would explain why someone treated her wounds and left her without guards.

Shae stumbled down the corridor using the wall for support and soon entered a large compartment that had a holo-tank built in the middle. She could see a table bolted to the floor, seats and various consoles built in the walls. The design here did scream Imperial and that made her relax a bit.

"You should be still in bed." A male voice startled Krell. She jumped and fell to the ground again when pain engulfed her chest. "Figures." The man grumbled and Shae suddenly felt herself float. The sensation was accompanied by a light jolt that made her cry in pain. Whatever drugs she was on were getting less and less effective.

Krell felt herself move through the air, which made her ever dizzier. She was aware that the man was moving in her direction too – she could hear his boots quietly clang over the deck.

More dizziness, the world spun, then the light diminished and Shae found herself lying back on a firm surface. She looked up once everything stopped spinning and saw a man wearing navy blue tunic frown at her. He had short cropped black hair, almost but not quite in a military cut. Asymmetric weathered face turned her way and the frown deepened. The man wasn't exactly handsome – she could see a few dark veins under his skin making him look like he recently got poisoned.

Shae blanched when she saw the eyes – Sith yellow and narrowed at her.

"I didn't get through all that trouble to patch you up and get you out of that mess so you could just get up and aggravate your wounds." The voice he spoke with was at odds with his appearance. While it wasn't kind, nor did it hold any anger or spite.

He raised a hand and a portable medical scanner floated into his outstretched palm. He ran it over her and shook his head.

"You'll live, though you need a change of bandages and more drugs. We'll be at Balmorra tomorrow and then you can get proper help. Now sit up!" The Sith ordered. He made the scanner float away while an open med-pack came to rest on the bed next to her.

"What?!" That was all Shae could think to ask.

"There's supposed to be no brain damage." The Sith glared at her and Krell promptly closed her mouth. It was safer that way, right?

"I told you to sit up, didn't I?"

Before Shae could even think to do so she found herself yanked up by invisible hands.

* * *

 **=IK=**

I left the med-bay and a drugged up IA behind. Was it my bedside manner, the drugs or the fact that most of her chest was a baked mess that made the woman react that way? The shock I could understand. Perhaps it was the denial – she might have had great tits before she got shot up and she would definitely need some plastic surgery to do something about the scars but at least she was going to live.

At any rate, that was one weird, mostly one sided conversation, though my last chat with Baras did take the cake in that respect.

I went back to the cockpit after picking up my caf from where I left the cup when I ran into the stumbling woman.

"What the kriff is wrong with me?" I asked myself after I sat in the pilot's seat.

Changing the agent's bandages was a dis-concerning experience. Oh, it wasn't the first time that the Dark Side ensured I would feel and enjoy the suffering of those around me. However, tonight it was at least an order of magnitude more potent than anything similar that I ever experienced. It was like a bloody drug and more than once I found myself tempted to cause the woman more pain just to feel the rush.

The Dark Side crooned in the back of my mind and her whispers were sensual promises. I rubbed my forehead and groaned. Joy. At this rate it was just a manner of time before I snapped, went old fashioned dumb Sith and got myself killed. I needed help. Could Baras offer it? He did feel almost peaceful during our last communication. Would he help if he could? Would he deem me more useful as a disposable brute or would he want a weapon that won't let its passions control it?

I was kriffed, wasn't I?

I spat a curse and attempted meditation to clear up my head. It only made the Dark Side's whispers more tangible and I promptly dropped it. I needed something else to occupy my mind so I got my data-pad out and opened the information package of Balmora I had courtesy of Keeper.

Former independent corporate world allied to the Republic, some trivia about its ancient history that it was so dry it made me pay attention to the Dark Side... I skipped that passage... Ah. That might be somewhat relevant. Most corporations fled, though there were a few that either allied with us or found loopholes and patronage that allowed them to do business with both sides – a state of affairs that would probably continue until the war went hot. It appears that Balmorra was chock-full with military industries and that was the primary reason why we went after it during the war. Even now, there were many factories producing droids, weapons and ammo that were still operational and a distressing number were in resistance hands.

I frowned at that and scrolled down. Ah. The Resistance TM. Exceptionally well armed, suspected covert Republic assistance there on top of what the locals could build for themselves, very well led, so the other side might replace any decent high level commander that we took out... I was beginning to see a pattern there. The same was apparently true about the Resistance's numbers. The Empire conquered Balmorra ten years ago and ever since then there has been ongoing low intensity conflict that occasionally flared up in division level engagements. That was despite harsh, by Sith standards, retaliations against both military and civilian targets conducted by the Imperial Military.

How did this mess go on for so long? I scrolled down in search of an answer. It looked like a combination of factors. First, we had the local puppet government made of collaborators who got rewarded when we took the planet. Obviously they didn't do particularly good job. The terrain didn't help – huge underground industrial zones that were death-traps as more than one Imperial unit found out the hard way. Industrial toxic swamps, mutated wildlife that was nasty enough to be a treat to well equipped platoon sized formations, heavily entrenched redoubts complete with powerful shield generators and even anti-orbital weaponry that was still operational in places.

The best part – the Empire simply didn't have enough troops to properly pacify the place and it looked like it wasn't politically feasible to either burn anything we didn't firmly control from orbit or do the same to most of the population the hard way. I actually pitied the poor bastards who were in charge of that mess.

To highlight how bad the situation could be at times – according to Keeper's files, one of the main roads leading inland from Balmorra's biggest spaceport in the city of Sobrik was currently under enemy interdiction, a semi regular state of affairs it seemed. To make it all worse, that city was supposedly the largest and best defended Imperial position on the whole planet.

Urgh. We were supposed to hold bloody Balmorra, right? The Republic supporters were the Resistance and not the other way around? Because going by the files, I found that hard to believe.


	9. Chapter 5 Parts 3&4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Wars movies, TV series, books, comics or games. I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. They all belong to their respective creators and/or copyright owners. I make no money from this story. It's not for sale or rent.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: From Balmorra with love**

 **=IK=**

 **Part 3**

 **=IK=**

* * *

 **37 Provisional Infantry Battalion CP**

 **Staging Area Besh**

 **Sobrik City**

 **Balmorra**

 **Nevoota system**

A monstrous storm covered a significant part of Balmora and unfortunately for anyone stuck on the surface, that wasn't a unique state of affair. Fifteen years ago, reasonable stable ecosystem and more importantly intact weather control system made sure such a thing was a half-forgotten tale from the ancient past. The Imperial invasion and the battles that followed changed all that. In some respects, the last decade was even worse – the constant warfare and terrorism not only saw the utter annihilation of the weather control network but made any efforts to rebuilt it an expensive exercise in futility.

Superstorms hit Balmorra a few times each year now and despite all the destruction they wreaked, the Resistance loved them. Every time one formed, it locked down a large section of the planet and kept all but the largest Imperial aerospace assets at bay. The danger was extreme, yet when the Resistance chose to brave it they more often than not managed to cause painful blows to the Empire. In fact, just the storms by themselves were more than enough to cause significant damage and the population blamed the Imperials and their puppet government for not fixing the problem.

It was a win-win situation for the Resistance and people like Captain Jorge Arik were left to pick up the pieces. One of the Twi'lek's platoons went out of contacts moments before the storm hit. They were busy investigating a village hundred kilometres away from Sobrik's outskirts for Resistance activity and for all Arik knew, they were all already dead or worse, captured.

"Air's grounded until the weather calms down. At least eight more hours." The Battalion's Intelligence officer confirmed Jorge's fears.

The storm already either washed off or flooded all ground routes leading to that village leaving only air as available route to sent scouts and reinforcements. Thanks to all the toxic hell picked by the storm and practically weapon's grade lighting strikes raining all over the area, orbital surveillance was less than helpful. Arik's second platoon should still be in that village, it was another question if anyone there was still alive. That was all he knew and even when the storm abated... all available units would likely be too busy with disaster relief and fending off whatever nasty surprises the Resistance arranged for them.

Just the torrents of exceptionally nasty acid rain doing their best to drown Sobrik would take precious time, resources and manpower to fix. At least by now the Empire knew how to deal with that particular slice of hell. Arik would be forever grateful that he wasn't here when the first superstorm in a thousand years hit Balmorra.

"All I need to know is can I cut loose Third Platoon for SAR once the storm breaks?" The Captain asked.

"I can't give you a straight answer yet. Anyway, we won't be sending anyone in a potential trap before either air or orbital recon figures out what's happening out there. If we're lucky our boys and girls are merely hunkering down." Both of them knew the older human didn't really believed such a fable. Both of them were on Balmorra long enough to know better. "All I know for sure is that multiple outposts and two of our FOBs are currently under attack and we'll be scrambling to reinforce them ASAP." The Major scowled. "That village ain't of strategic importance. I'll speak with the Old Man but..." He shrugged.

"We're stretched so thin that the Republic can simply move in and won't even notice us if they catch the navy napping." Arik finished.

The armoured door leading outside clicked and began opening. The pair of officers as well as the security detail positioned nearby took notice. No one should be coming in given sorry excuse for a weather outside. Well, no one in their right mind anyway. The soldiers took cover and aimed at the entrance in case this was another suicide attack by the Resistance or even something more ambitious.

Instead, only a single armoured man walked in and he was dry of all things. The acid shower was still on – they could see poison green sheets of rain splashing outside.

"Thirty Seventh Provisional Battalion?" The man asked.

"Identify yourself, sir!" The Sergeant in charge of the checkpoint at the door demanded.

The stranger tilted his head then raised his left hand and did as instructed. A holographic crest appeared over his arm and series of electronic screeches followed – authorisation codes, Arik knew. The Captain frowned. That sigil, it was familiar. He leaned forward to take a closer look and it suddenly clicked. That one was associated with agents of the Dark Council! What in the Emperor's name did they do to deserve such an attention! That was never good!

"I need Lieutenant Malavai Quinn." The man, no Sith, because who else would be authorised to display such regalia, asked and Arik blanched.

It was Malavai's platoon that went missing. Various particularly nasty scenarios ran through the Captain's mind and in most of them he was in for a short and painful future.

As if reading his mind, the man sighed. "There are going to be complications..."

* * *

 **=IK=**

I was pretty sure the Force was trying to tell me something. With the Dark Side crooning sweet nothings in the back of my head, I wasn't sure I wanted to really figure it out. There was no way my first official mission for Baras could go so wrong so fast without Force related shenanigans, right?

For a change, there was a small silver of good news – I ran right into Quinn's CO, who filled me in. While the news were naturally less than ideal, at least now I had a vague idea where Baras' agent went missing. I briefly wondered how many loops would I need to jump before I even began to have a vague idea where to find the next missing person I had to locate. Then I suppressed that though hoping that the Force didn't pay attention – I didn't want to give her ideas.

To my utter lack of surprise, there were more bad news. Because otherwise it would be too easy.

"What do you mean you can't send anyone to find Quinn?" I snapped at the Major.

"All assets we have are either grounded or already tapped." He said after leading me to the operations room. The Major pointed at a large holographic map of the continent. Multiple sites were either out of contact or under attack. A handful of them had either a frigate or corvette providing very close fire support.

Thinking about it, I saw just a handful of light ships in orbit and those were primary light cruisers. I seriously doubted that the navy would bring down another ship just on my say so. While as Baras' Apprentice I did have a large latitude to requisition support, that power had firm limits. One day I may be trusted to call in the fleet but it wasn't today.

"Get a platoon geared up and have them report to private hangar C-31, bay A-4 ASAP. My ship can fly through that mess outside. We're going to see if anyone's still alive in that village."

For some arcane reason I wasn't looking forward for a potential fight in the middle of the storm while taking an acid shower. That was something new I've been fortunate not to experience until now. Because misery loves company, I was going to pick up Vette from the hospital where I left her to babysit our Imperial Agent. The last thing I needed right now was for that girl to go missing too. On second thought, perhaps it might be better to leave my minion in place unless taking acid baths was one of her fetishes.

If that was the case I was going to do my best to accidentally misplace her before leaving and heading back to Hutta.

* * *

 **=IK=**

 **Part 4**

 **=IK=**

 **Resistance arsenal**

 **Derlliin Village**

 **Balmorra**

"Makel, comms?" Lieutenant Malavai Quinn roared over deafening crescendo of blaster fire, torrential acid rain and lighting blasts that had more in common with an artillery barrage than anything nature should unleash upon a life-bearing world.

"Light jamming over the storm's interference! We're getting nothing through!"

Quinn swore and took a moment to take a stock of what was left of his platoon. Half his people were dead or too wounded to move, one fire team was cut off in a nearby building where they drove their walker into to avoid AT fire and what was left was holed up in and under a former vehicle repair yard. The only silver lining of their situation was that they would run out of bodies long before ammunition, because there was a vast bloody arsenal under their current location with enough weapons and ammo to outfit a whole damned regiment.

He still couldn't figure out if they got very lucky or really unlucky, because when they arrived, the place had only a skeleton crew with everyone out preparing to cause mischief during the expected storm. Locating the place was a sheer stroke of luck – the whole area was shielded well enough that even ship-grade sensors wouldn't have sniffed a thing, which in turn was the sole reason why such a place still existed mere hundred kilometres away from Sobrik.

If it wasn't for that shifty local who got Corporal Finis attention, this would have been just another routine sweep to remind the locals who was supposedly in charge around here.

That didn't work too well. As soon as his people found an entrance to the arsenal, the edge of the storm hit and a jamming field went up. The locals used that as a sign and came out in force and the rest as they say is history.

Thunder clapped and the whole building shook. For a moment it seemed that the rain abated and the building echoed with someone's howls of pain.

"Poor bastard got their armour breached outside." Kreis, the platoon's designated medic shuddered but only after he moved his blood-drenched hands from the wounded trooper he worked on.

"We're running out of medicine." Quinn growled. With all his remaining men deployed holding the perimeter he allowed himself a few minutes to help patch up the wounded to the best of his ability. He knew he was one of the best and more experienced combat medics on Balmorra, however none of that made much difference. Malavai wasn't an actual miracle worker and there wasn't much he could do without more equipment, like the one that got blown up, burned and then drenched in acid along with his command walker.

"LT, bastards preparing another push. We can use a hand here." Sergeant Zilva, the Platoon's senior and only still alive NCO shouted from the front of the building.

"I'm on my way." Malavai shouted back. He looked back at the man he was treating. If he had any more proper medicine left, Private Irina would live. As it was... He cursed up a storm in his mind. She was a good kid. Loyal, eager and able to learn. Had a bright future in front of her, family who supported the Empire and now was going to die in this forsaken hell because command couldn't send enough men and equipment to Balmorra. "Sorry, kid." Quinn muttered and gave her the last painkillers he had left. At lest he could make her last hour or so relatively comfortable.

If they lasted that long.

The Lieutenant brushed his hands off blood on a nearby rag, picked up a rifle he took earlier from a shot soldier and ran to the front.

"How much trouble are we in, Zilva?"

"We're kriffed." The middle aged woman spat. "It's hard to tell in that mess but I think they got reinforcement. I'm seeing too much movement for those two companies we shot the hell up."

"That's less than ideal. We set to go?" Quinn grimaced at the idea. They all knew what would happen if the Resistance got anyone alive. Running outside without armour to drench in the acid would be much less painful and faster.

"Oh, yeah. They'll see it from orbit I recon."

"That's fine. At least those maniacs won't be around to kill more of our people."

"Damn right. Incoming!"

Two heavy repeaters opened up and heavy blaster bolts scythed through the rain. Raged rifle fire added to the suppressive barrage and Resistance fire-teams rushed the Imperial position.

"Those know what they're doing." The Sergeant growled between aimed burst of fire. "Suppressive fire, fire and movement by fire-teams. Nothing like the idiots who hit us earlier."

"That's not exactly a good thing, Zilva." Malavai deadpanned. Were these the new reinforcements or did someone outside grow a brain and use the fodder to soften up their position? It didn't really matter.

Quinn nailed an unusually well equipped soldier with a burst in the chest and the cheeky bastard just staggered when his armour ablated under the punishment. If it wasn't for the acid downpour he would have been all right too. However, with its outer layers gone, the toxic sludge pouring from the skies was more than enough to burn through the damaged armour and the man collapsed to the ground howling as his flesh got stripped from his ribcage.

The Resistance lost more people, but they were coming strong and Malavai's soldiers didn't come untouched either. The makeshift barricades they piled up at every entrance gave up under repeated blaster fire or well aimed grenades, more fire-teams rushed in and in the ensuring melee everything went to hell.

"Back!" Malavai shouted when he saw a grenade coming their way. He grabbed the Sergeant's tactical rig and dragged her away, while she continued to pour shot after shot at the street outside.

Sound. Pressure. Stars and pain. Quinn blinked at the ceiling and found it hard to breathe. Something heavy pressed on his chest and he scrambled to push the weight away. He did it too but for his trouble he got an elbow in the ribs. At least Zilva was still alive.

Malavai rolled to the side and got his side-arm up, just in time too. His remaining people were falling back deeper in the building firing as they moved and dragged wounded back with them. More concussion grenades flew inside. He snapped his eyes shut and curled into a ball in time for another blast-wave to wash over him.

When the world began to make sense again, there were multiple Resistance fighters rushing in and exchanging fire with whoever was still left from his platoon. Good. Lure the bastards in and when they were overran, Kreist would set off the charges. It was less than ideal but what else was there?

Quinn looked around for a weapon, he wasn't just rolling on his back and waiting to get shot, when an armoured boot slammed in his ribs and sent him skidding over the floor.

"Imperial scum." A huge armoured man towered above him. He had a repeating blaster in his hands and the SAW looked like a toy in his large hands. "Where's your Empire now, eh? What about your Sith buddies?"

Malavai answered by springing to his feet and pulling out a vibroblade. The Resistance fighter turned out to be very agile for his size and all Quinn accomplished was to get thrown into a massive raft. He felt a rib crack and then various rusty parts rained over him.

The whole building shook when more lighting bolts struck the village and when the thunder passed on, Quinn could hear no more fighting.

"Are you going to be a nice little Imperial and surrender now?" The huge man taunted. "There are no Sith to save you now!"

Malavai glared defiantly and grabbed one of the parts that fell on him. He would be damned if he left himself die on his knees.

"Are you sure about that?" A rough voice sounded from behind the giant. Lighting struck again but it sounded somewhat off.

"What?!" The Resistance fighter tried to turn around but suddenly froze when a red glowing blade erupted from the middle of his chest. He gurgled and left his weapon fall on its strap. His fingers closed around the blade only to fall on the ground severed before it was withdrawn and it flashed in a short arc. The huge man fell to his knees, his armoured head tumbled to the floor and only now Malavai could see his rescuer.

There was a Sith standing right there and behind him he could see Imperial soldiers checking the bodies of Resistance fighters who never knew what hit them.

Then it clicked. Those last lighting strikes were actually weapons fire that had to clean up the enemy outside and their rescuers used the thunder of the explosions to mask their entrance.

"You have my thanks, my Lord." Malavai got to one knee and bowed his head in submission. Yet again his faith in the Empire was rewarded.

"Lieutenant Malavai Quinn?" The Sith asked.

"Yes, my Lord."

"Good. After coming all this way to fetch you, it would have been bothersome to find you got yourself killed. Try not to make a habit of needing rescue, am I clear, Quinn?" The Sith sounded tired and on the end of his patience.

"Of course not, my Lord!" This was just the second time in his career!

"Get your men prepared for transport. We're laving ASAP." The Sith ordered. "Don't get yourself killed now, Baras and I have a need for you."

Malavai's eyes sparkled at the mention of his Lord and benefactor. A few days ago he got a message to expect a pick-up by Baras' new apprentice. He frowned at that thought. Needing rescue couldn't have done a good impression and that was never a good thing.


	10. Chapter 6 Parts 1&2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Wars movies, TV series, books, comics or games. I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. They all belong to their respective creators and/or copyright owners. I make no money from this story. It's not for sale or rent.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The Hutt World Order**

 **=IK=**

 **Part 1**

 **=IK=**

* * *

 **Storage facility Delta-11**

 **Sobrik city**

 **Balmorra**

It was supposed to be simple – pick up Quinn if he was still alive, come back, take a suitable bribe, ahem, _gift_ for Nem'ro the Hutt and go back to Hutta to complete the mission before Baras lost what little patience he had. My new slightly banged up minion was on board, well, in stuck at the same hospital with the IA we recovered so he could get patched up and pick up whatever supplies we might need to keep the spook up and about until we could resolve all Hutt related shenanigans.

That part went more or less according to plan. I would admit that flying through the storm to save the day felt good. I haven't often experienced such emotions since I found myself on Korriban. How many times did I get to save the day since becoming a Sith Acolyte? Three? Four? Yes. Counting today, there were four instances and two of them were after I hooked up with my Mandalorian friends. Tonight was the second instance I could feel genuinely good for saving people who weren't being kriffed over by a Sith I was sent out to hunt.

It was a stark contrast to my life before I ended up in this universe. Did I really spent only six months on the Earth that become my second home before Alaska!? It felt so long ago, like a half-forgotten dream. However, the emotion was still there when I thought about it. The friends I made, the cause that became my own... I found a home in the Eurasian Federation; a place to belong. It offered me salvation when I didn't know where I ended and where the ghost of the cybernetically enhanced corpse I was stuck into began. I found people who helped me find my identity, they stood beside me while I fought my way to sanity.

This time around? I might be a Sith, but their cause was not my own. I could feel my sanity slip by bits and pieces every time I drew on the Dark Side. Those beside me? A mad girl and now an agent of my Lord. I couldn't really trust either of them. Baras? For him I was a weapon, a tool, one that if I was lucky or _unlucky_ enough might become worthy of being his proper Apprentice. Yet, when we were done on Hutta, I would have to go to him and hope he'll deem me more useful sane instead of just another brute twisted by the Dark Side.

What choice did I have? Run? Where? To the Jedi and Republic who already proved they didn't have what it took to win? Chose the cowards way out? There were days it was bloody tempting yet the Dark Side's siren song and promises stayed my hand again and again. She promised me power, she whispered of change and growth. With her under my command, one day I would be free to forge my own destiny. I would be able to break my chains and finally I would be free.

I just had to be willing to pay the price.

"Master, we're here. Masteeer?" Vette brought me back to the real world. We stood in front of a large warehouse that looked big enough to comfortably fit a whole cruiser. A pair of guards huddled in a small booth built next to three stores tall doors.

"Let's go." I grunted, got out of the aircar and sheets of acid rain sloshed over my armour. How the hell there were still thriving plants and animals on this world I would never know. Perhaps it was just that now all regions got regular acid baths. Hopefully I wouldn't be around long enough to care.

The guards saluted and got properly terrified when they saw my identification marking me as an agent of Baras and thus the Dark Council. Their terror was felt almost as good as that of Quinn's CO earlier and wasn't that disturbing? These were supposed to be my people; they shouldn't be terrified by my mere presence unless they kriffed up by the numbers.

We got a copy of the facility's inventory and went inside. I handled it to Vette, because I had the nagging feeling she knew exactly what we might need to buy ourselves a place on a Hutt's good side, or whatever passed for one.

"Let's see..." My minion switched on the data-pad and began scrolling down. "That's nice... that's worthless... neat... we're certainly picking that up, that too... nope... I wanna!"

It was both amusing and disturbing to watch her bounce on her heels, then run up and down huge rows of stacked crates while acting as a little girl who knew that Christmas was here and she could get everything on her wish-list and then some.

"Vette, we're taking just the Interceptor. I'm not chartering a freighter for everything that gets your fancy." I chided with no real heat.

Watching her act as a kid on sugar rush, it was strangely soothing and for a short while I couldn't hear the seductive whispers of my power.

"We've got some antiques, precious metals and jewellery of all kinds, even an ancient sculpture of a Hutt warrior of all things. They used to have warriors?" Vette paused and looked at me.

"Beats me. It had to be a long time ago. I don't see a Hutt fighting unless they fall over someone and suffocate them with all that blubber." I shrugged. Hutt warriors... Right... I had to see that statue.

"Me too. Oh, there should be couple of Krayt dragon pearls somewhere in here too!"

I looked over the giant warehouse. It really was large enough to be a dry dock for a cruiser and it was mostly full with crates. There were canes along the ceiling, hopefully a few industrial droids too.

"We're going to need some help or we'll be here forever." I concluded. Let's just hope that the inventory matches what's here or I'll be displeased."

Surprisingly no one had helped themselves to our bounty. Probably because they couldn't find the goodies – it took us two days, liberal use of telekinesis on my part and the help of an engineering platoon to find and reach the containers with everything we needed. By the time we were done, I felt like strangling Nem'ro when I saw him instead of giving him a gift.

The only silver lining was that the IA agent got more or less patched up and unlikely to die on us. At least not from complications from her wounds.

When we got back to our ship we found everything loaded, the agent stuck back in the med-bay and Quinn checking if all medical supplies he had ordered under my authority were delivered.

"Finally!" I crooned. "If we have to jump through any more hoops to get this job done I'm going to make someone wishes they died!" And just like that, the Dark Side was back whispering to me at full force.

"We ready to go, Master? If so I'm gonna cry myself to sleep. Can we not give the Hutts all those nice shinies? Please?" Vette gave me a pleading look.

"Not my idea. Take it with the maniacs in II." I deadpanned. Did she really think it was my idea to waste couple of days crawling through a warehouse?

"Everything's set up on my end, my Lord." Quinn saluted.

"Good. We've got the bribe, we've got enough medicine to resurrect a whole platoon... Why do I feel I'm forgetting something?"

"The agent's sleeping in the med-bay. I'm unaware of anything else of note, my Lord."

"I sensed her when we got on board. It's not that..." The proverbial light lit up in my head. "Ah. Ground-side transport!"

Without it we would have had to hike it up until we could steal a ride on Hutta.

"I'll be back shortly. Lieutenant, prepare the ship for take-off."

* * *

 **=IK=**

 **Part 2**

 **=IK=**

 **Near Nem'ro the Hutt's palace**

 **Jiguuna region**

 **Hutta**

To my utter surprise, we got from Balmorra to the outskirts of Nem'ro's palace without accident. It might have been because there were four of us – all armoured and armed to the teeth driving a large speeder outfitted for reconnaissance in force, or perhaps the locals got the hint after my little killing spree a few days ago.

"Are you sure about this, my Lord?" Shae asked. She was less than pleased that we basically took over what was supposed to be her first solo assignment, however considering she would be dead if we didn't find her when we did, she didn't have a reason to complain.

"You got shot to pieces dealing with a small group of thugs." Malavai's acerbic tone made it clear what he thought of our AI liaison's skills. "Good luck convincing anyone you're that Red Blade. No one is going to believe you're some famous mercenary."

"Our boring hanger-on is right." Vette butted in. "You look like someone from a nice little safe place far away from Hutt space. Besides, the Red Blade – it suits someone who has such a lightsaber, don-cha think?"

Behind me, Quinn grimaced at the deliberate mangling of perfectly good Basic. On our way here, half the time the bickering between those two was practically soothing to my nerves, though they managed to make up for that by being at each other's throats the rest of the time.

"We already decided how to play this. Put your game faces on, we're almost there." I cut off another argument before it could start.

In the distance, the domed form of Nem'ro's palace rose from atop a hill overlooking a small town. From outside the structure appeared simple and functional, so unlike some eyesores preferred by certain nobles on Dromund Kaas. It was vexing to see better architecture and taste from the Hutt of all people.

The palace was a monolithic building made of stone and brown metal, though from this distance it wasn't clear the colour came from the paint, rust or simple corrosion thanks to all the nasty things dumped in the atmosphere by the locals.

At the closest entrance of the city, which was walled against the people-munching flora and fauna of the planet and raids by Nem'ro's rivals, we were met by a checkpoint. It even looked somewhat professional – slabs of metal provided decent cover and made it impossible to just drive without zig-zaging and slowing down to avoid them. There was wide door above the door with searchlights, sensor masts and a pair of heavy repeating blasters properly mounted to provide excellent fields of fire. From where we stopped I could see at least four shutters concealed around us undoubtedly holding automated weaponry, probably including something to shred vehicles too.

"Howdy!" A cheerful Iktotchi man waved at us after I slid down the window on my door.

His skin was a dark shade of red and along a faint spider-web of scars covering his face made him look even more demonic than usual for his species. His left horn was cut off just below the ear revealing a corresponding scar upon his cheek. His golden eyes held hints of amusement and boredom as he flashed me a pointy-toothed smile. "Haven't seen you around these parts."

"I haven't been around lately. I'm here to pay my respects to Nem'ro and I bring gifts." I hit the trunk's release button and it popped open.

"That is only proper. Name?" He nodded sagely and waved to one of his cronies to check.

"I'm going by the Red Blade when freelancing." I turned my helmeted head to the Bith who walked past me. "If you steal something I'll cut off a hand or two."

"Him, eh? And when you aren't freelancing?" The Iktotchi asked.

A thought and a touch of the Force was all it took and my lightsaber rose up to lazily spin so the alien could see it. I nodded at the hilt and it flew through the open window, another mental command activated it and its ruby blade came to life with the expected snap-hiss of burning air.

"Not particularly creative name, was it?" Jested the horned man.

"Usually people are too dead or busy running to complain." I shrugged and retrieved my weapon by using telekinesis.

"You'll fit right in. I'm Tabi Kramba by the way. Kaba, what's the score?" He shouted to the Bith.

A high-pitched alien speech came in response. Kramba whistled and grinned, displaying in full his respectable collection of a very many, very sharp and pointy teeth. "I think Nem'ro might actually want to meet you."

"Good. I heard he might have a fun job or two for a bored freelancer." I pressed the trunk's control button again and it snapped shut before Kaba could poach something and force me to make an example of him... and just that thought was enough to bring the Dark Side's attention back to me and her whispers began scratching at the back of my mind.

"Go right in. I'll call someone to meet you at the entrance." Kramba waved us to proceed.

I drove in, glad that my minions had the presence of mind to keep their mouths shut and had a rare opportunity to witness one of the more or less civilized spots on Hutta. Compared to the anarchy gripping most of the planet, the town below Nem'ro's seat of power was practically a pillar of stability. Undoubtedly, the groups of somewhat disciplined mercenaries patrolling the streets had something to do with it. This place hadn't changed much since I was here with Mako and Stephen all those years ago to hunt a couple of rouge Acolytes and do the legwork necessary for the Great Hunt.

No new buildings, a bit more decay and a lot more armed people on the streets – a sign of the times I guess. Nowadays Nem'ro apparently was locked in a shooting war with a rival Hutt encroaching on his territory – one Fa'thara.

In order to get to the palace, we had to drive up the hill over a sneaking road made to funnel in and break up a ground assault. Every few hundred metres the road changed direction upon a flat fortified area guarded by at least a squad with a heavy repeater and a laser cannon. On the upper levels closer to the palace we passed by light AA emplacements too.

"Sir, wasn't plan Besh fighting our way in and out with the asset?" Malavai asked while we were between strong-points and thus as far from prying ears as our location allowed. "I don't think it would have worked."

"A bit down the list. Baras could pull it off, but I'm not at that level. It's a good thing that going in and out guns blazing is a last resort." Depending of what else Nem'ro had concealed even an aerial assault using the Fury might not work. The bloody Hutt had upgraded his visible security significantly compared to what it was the last time I was here.

"That's good to know."

"Cowards." Vette snorted. "We can take them."

"Sir, may I ask, again, why are we keeping her?" Malavai asked in a long suffered tone.

"Because I'm that awesome, duh!"

"I have to second that question, my Lord." The IA added her two credits.

"I'm beginning to wonder why I didn't leave the two of you back on the ship. Vette's the only one who has experience blending in the crowd we'll be operating in." That earned me a pair of disgruntled glares that I felt through their helmets.

This was going to be one long op, wasn't it?

Soon we were parked in an open space beside a lot of speeders, aircars and even old fashioned wheeled and tracked vehicles. There were a few people milling around fiddling with their rides, a group of mercenaries sat under nearby shed, possibly making sure no one tried to steal the transport of someone important and a large Human who walked out of the palace's main entrance and headed our way.

Calling him huge actually didn't make him justice – he was about two meters tall and almost as thick as he was tall. While it was obvious that once he used to be a mountain of muscle, most of it had already turned to flabby fat. His single human eye studied us intently while a large prosthetic hid the right one and its camera changed focus every couple of seconds making it unpleasant to look him in the face. He had well groomed snow-white moustache, shining bald head and... was that eye-liner around his natural eye!? Yep. It was weird – it didn't really suit him but crazy fashion I guess. Or perhaps he was the kind who preferred manly or not so manly men. Eh. To each their own.

"I'm Karrels Javis." He introduced himself after we peeled out of the recon speeder. His voice was appropriately deep and carried as befitting his barrel like chest and corresponding lungs. "The elusive Red Blade I presume?"

"Among other things." I nodded.

"I hear you did us a solid a few days ago." He probably meant my little killing spree.

"I know how to make proper introductions, besides I was getting a bit bored." I boasted.

"What brings you here? I have the sneaking suspicion it isn't just to pay your dues." The man's eye roved over me and my minions. "We don't get many Sith just stopping by."

"Well, that goes without saying. I'm free to scratch my freelance itch for the next month or so and I heard there might be some fun work to handle around these parts. Besides, it's been some time since I had the time to ensure my reputation doesn't go stale."

"We'll see what Nem'ro thinks about it. These two," He nodded at the thugs behind him, "will bring your gifts in. Come into the Cantina, I'll call you when Nem'ro's free to see you."

"You heard the man, minions. Fall in."


	11. Chapter 6 Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Wars movies, TV series, books, comics or games. I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. They all belong to their respective creators and/or copyright owners. I make no money from this story. It's not for sale or rent.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The Hutt World Order**

 **=IK=**

 **Part 3**

 **=IK=**

* * *

 **Cantina**

 **Nem'ro's Palace**

 **Jiguuna region**

 **Tatooine**

The place stank; exotic spices and perfume did little to cover the scents of bodily fluids, unwashed flesh, pheromones coming from at least twenty species that Quinn could see and enough weapons that his nose twitched from whiffs of cleaning oils and Tibana gas. Strippers shook their bodies on three small scenes strategically placed in a triangle around a bar which took up the centre of the room. Beside it, holographic Twi'lek danced wearing only thin strips of leather and few silver chains that only accented their assets and left nothing to the imagination.

When all was said and done, this was the kind of place that Malavai wouldn't step a foot in unless he was raiding it for resistance members. It was so low class and unsanitary that it managed to offend all his professional and personal sensibilities the moment they stepped in. Predictably, everything went downhill from there. They had to wait for the Hutt to grace them with an audience while pretending that this affront to decent taste and blight upon all proper bars was a place they were _comfortable in_.

"Yiee-piee!" The insane Twi'lek shouted and jumped upon one of the empty stools next to the bar. Her piercing screech was loud and obnoxious enough to cut right through the thumping electronic torture that passed for music around these parts.

"Please shoo me already." Malavai groaned.

The agent slapped his arm. "This is the kind of place where someone would cheerfully oblige you." She hissed.

"Two bottles of your best rot-gut!" Vette shouted at the droid bartender.

Malavai twitched at the thought of having to drink anything served in this place. They all were going to end up poisoned, he just knew it. Probably blind too.

The Sith removed his helmet, grimaced at the stench and waved for a glass full with something amber and bubbling. It wasn't ale, of that Malavai was certain.

"You actually bring me to the best places, boss-man! We're going to have so much fun here!" Vette crooned and swiped a glass of her own.

"Cheers!" Veil and the Twi'lek slammed their gasses together spilling alcohol upon the bar-plot and then drained them in one go.

Quinn waited for the two of them to collapse and begin twitching from whatever chemical weapon grade stuff they served here, but instead they just called for seconds.

"When on Hutta..." Krell whispered and went to sit next to the insane alien.

"Perhaps dying of alcohol poisoning won't be so bad..." Malavai told himself and took the free seat beside his commander. Or perhaps getting shanked or shot in the back to put him out of his misery...

'Join the military, they said. See the galaxy, serve the Empire, meet interesting people and then shoot them...' Why did he listen to his family in the first place? Ah. Yeah. Because someone had to make sure the Empire continued to live up to its potential even when people kriffed up spectacularly – like on Balmorra and someone had to clean up the messes. Malavai sighed and grabbed a glass of his own. He carefully sniffed the bubbling liquid. Definitely not ale, though there were a lot of spices in there and even more alcohol. He gave it a try by taking a very small careful sip.

The damned stuff burned his tongue. It was more than strong enough to treat wounds with, that was for sure. Huh. Actually it wasn't as bad as he feared. It was too bad that he couldn't really afford to get sloshed. It would be unprofessional, not to mention likely fatal considering where they were.

"So, Blade, you were here before?" Shae had to shout to be properly heard over the music.

"A few years ago. I had commission to hunt down couple of rogue Sith Acolytes and when that was done I joined one of the groups preparing for the Great Hunt. That was fun..." Veil began.

Telling tall tales to enhance the Blade's reputation as well as taking credit for his real exploits thanks to a dossier provided by II they had to learn by heart on the way here. That wasn't Malavai's idea of fun, but needs must, he guessed...

Half an hour and a bottle of drinkable spirits later, the Hutt's lieutenant was back.

"Blade, Nem'ro's ready to receive you now." The large man's deep voice carried above the sorry excuse of a music trying to deafen everyone in the Cantina. "Just you, he doesn't deal with minions."

"That's all right." Veil nodded and finished his drink. Stood up and looked at Quinn. "Make sure that those two don't burn down the place while I'm gone."

Malavai gave the Sith his best a thousand yard stare. How the hell was he supposed to do that!?

"No worries, Bladess-man!" Vette crooned. "We'll be good!" She hugged the IA and placed a wet sloppy kiss on her cheek. The young woman looked like a small animal that just found itself in the way of an armoured column charging through the countryside.

"See. They'll be good." Veil chuckled and left with the criminal leaving his helmet on the bar-plot.

"We promise! Mal, came here and give me a kiss!" Vette batted her eyelashes at him.

Quinn silently debated the merits of shooting the insane woman and the odds of surviving the Sith's ire. Veil wouldn't be too pissed of, right? Malavai would be doing a public service by removing that menace?

He grabbed another drink before doing something even less professional.

* * *

 **=IK=**

Nem'ro's audience chamber was just a hundred meters deeper in the palace and it had almost direct access from the cantina. There was just a single long tunnel, which had a bar and few stools next to the far end where a group of mercenaries sat nursing steaming cups with various stimulating liquids – there was caf, various teas and outright stimulants that I could smell as we walked past.

"Now, pay attention." Javis raised his meaty paw to stop me. "Nem'ro's inside. I'm not sure why you're really here. Business, pleasure or something else. Just be respectful and don't cause any trouble or you'll be vaporised, Sith or not."

"I've met him before, I know the drill." I looked Javis in the eye.

He examined my face and frowned. "You do look familiar..."

"Great Hunt few years ago. I hooked up with Stephen Ordo and his crew. It was surprisingly fun."

"Oh. It's you." Javis' eye lit up in recognition. "Do try to cause less trouble this time."

"I've got reputation to live up to and not just as the Blade." I gave him a bloodthirsty grin.

"What's up with that anyway?"

"There are places that the Red Blade can't go but a Sith can. The reverse is also true. I'm a practical man who likes to keep his options open." I lied by telling him the truth.

"Makes sense." The large man nodded. "Now get in."

The audience chamber was even more opulent than the last time I was here with my Mandalorian buddies. It had more guards and at least twice the number of visible shutters hiding automated weaponry. There was also a sliding trapdoor in front of Nem'ro leading to who knew what grisly death that wasn't here a few years ago. Nearby stood a repulsorlift with my gifts on top. Ideally no one helped themselves to the goods or I would be making a lot of examples.

"Great Shuudaa Nem'ro, it is the highest of honours to meet you again! I come bearing gifts!" I plastered my best manic grin on my face.

In front of me laid a huuuge slug. He had certainly grown fatter over the last few years. Even laying to his side on a massive recliner his large head still towered above me from at least twice my height.

"You're the Red Blade!?" Nem'ro's reptilian eyes narrowed at me.

"It's one of my names, just like Acolyte Delkatar Veil and lately Lord Vael. My reputation precedes me." I boasted and stretched my arms in 'what can you do' gesture.

"Last time you played sidekick of that Mando Ordo!" The Hutt glared.

"He's a friend and that was his game." I shrugged. "I was around just to have some fun."

Nem'ro stared at me for long seconds then the chamber shook with his guttural laugher. "Fun indeed! I hear you already had some with a few of Fa'thara's dogs!"

"They were barely adequate for stress relief. I'm here to have a bit of real fun and get a pay-check or two. Do you want someone killed? Something levelled?"

"We don't need the likes of him causing us even more trouble!" A red Twi'lek stood from a stool to Nem'ro's right. "He already provoked Fa'thara with his actions!"

"Who is the dog? It's whining is irritating. Can I put him down?" I glared at the man who dared interrupt me. The Dark Side's constant presence had me on edge despite the alcohol or perhaps it made it even worse. My temper flared and the words were out of my mouth before I could think.

"I'm Toth'lazhen, Sith! Know your place! This isn't the Empire!"

"No, it's not Toth. If it was, you would be already dead."

Nem'ro laughed harder. "Let's see your gifts, 'Blade'." He pointed a stubby hand at Javis.

The old man walked to the lift and opened the largest of the three containers. "Well, well, well..." He chuckled. "You need to see this, Nem'ro!" Javis carefully picked up the heavy statue of a Hutt warrior and carefully turned around to present it to the crime-lord.

Nem'ro's eyes widened and he stared at the gift with reverence, something I didn't know Hutts were capable of any longer.

"You honour us both with this gift, Sith. Where did you find this?" The Hutt's voice held no trace of laugher any longer. It resonated deep with emotions his kind seldom felt.

"I retrieved it during the sack of Balmora." Another half-truth.

"Good, good, my new friend. You will be honoured! You have my leave to conduct your business in my lands! The best drinks and women we have are yours for the asking! You'll stay here in my guest suites as an honoured guest!" Nem'ro trailed off when Javis offered him the statue. He leaned forward making his great bulk shudder and gently picked it up to bring it closer to his eyes. "I haven't seen something like this in five hundred years..." He muttered. Nem'ro traced a thick finer over the fine details of the statue and became lost in his own world.

Javis bowed and slowly retreated until he stood beside me. "That was a good gift, Blade." He said it in a serious tone. "You just earned Nem'ro's respect and few ever did it. Let's go. You won't achieve anything else while he's that way."

We went back to the cantina where I found my minions drinking with an odd pale-skinned woman. She had black tattoos around her eyes that make her look like a Sith who drank too much of the Dark Side koolaid. The stranger sat between Vette and Shae and they entertained themselves poking fun at Quinn. The Lieutenant looked and felt like he was close to drawing his blaster and shooting them all.

"I can't leave you alone for a five minutes, can I?" I grumbled and sat between Malavai and his tormentors.

That was new. When he noticed me, he felt such relieve that it resonated through the Force. Emperor's balls, how did I always get myself in such situations!?

"Mastah!" Vette slurred and tried to salute me with a half-full cup, thus spilling most of the drink.

The second bottle was all but gone, which explained it, I guess. Nope. I really couldn't take this people anywhere...

How did I end up being the straight man, anyway? I was the bloody Sith in the group!

"Bartender, get me another bottle. We've got Nem'ro's best suites for our stay here and we're moving this circus there before I have to carry you. You won't like if it comes to that." I warned. "Who is your friend?"

"That's..." Vette mumbled. "Whuwrg your gain..."

"Shae, you're carrying her." I grumbled. I was going to keep the last bottle for myself, drain it and hope that absolutely nothing happened after I left Nem'ro's chamber. Yep. That sounded like a great plan.

"It's Kaliyyyyo!" Our resident IA drawled. I narrowed my eyes at her. She actually didn't appear to be as drunk as she seemed. Good, at least someone kept their wits around them.

"Kaliyo Djannis." The woman introduced herself. "Boss' best suites, eh? How did ya manage that?"

"I loot the best of gifts. See?" I asked after the bartender brought me a bottle of whatever that bubbly rot-gut was.

"Neat. The Red Blade, eh? What are you doing around these parts?" She licked the tip of her glass before sucking in a mouthful of alcohol.

"Fun, whatever mischief I can get myself in and making a bit of money, not necessary in that order, though I would prefer if it stays that way."

"Aren't you interesting..."

"What about me?" Shae pouted.

"You need better reputation to be interesting. Getting shot up at the spaceport don't count." Djannis lectured while looking me up and down as if I was slab of meat.

Joy. Another crazy. Really, what was with all the crazy I kept running into? I already had that covered with Vette, damn it!

"We'll be working on that with my young protégée."

"I really tried not to get shot!" Shae protested.

"You were very bad at it." Quinn shot at her.

"Children, we're retiring for the night before you try to kill each other. I still have an use for you. Up." I ordered.

"You're no fun." Djannis pouted too.

"I'm more fun than you can handle, girlie."

She snorted. "I've heard that before and they all disappointed me. You wouldn't do that to me, would you? You're the big bad Red Blade, aren't you?" Djannis gave me a smoky look that held dark promises.

"Very big, very bad and soon to be very drunk. See you around, girl."

* * *

 **=IK=**

 **Guest suites**

 **Nem'ro's Palace**

 **Jiguuna region**

 **Tatooine**

Nem'ro's best suites were underwhelming. Only three things stood out – a huge comfortable looking bed that looked large enough to held at least couple of orgies simultaneously without people getting in each other's way. The second was the desk – complete with computer terminals and everything you'll need to conduct all kinds of business, legal or otherwise. It wouldn't be out-of-place in a CEO's office. Number three was a large holo-tank snuggled neatly in the corner between the bed and desk.

The rest of the room held furniture that didn't clash too bad with the metal walls and floor – a few cupboards, lockers, a large wardrobe. There were various murals along the walls that made no sense to my human eyes and that was it.

"Put Vette on the bed and start scanning for cameras and bugs." I ordered.

Shae, who had to guide my first minion as instructed shot me a betrayed look and did as instructed. At the end she gave Vette a light shove and that was enough to have her plop on the soft mattress and she was out like a light seconds later.

An hour later we had the place swept clean – fifteen bugs, seven cameras and that was just the large living room. There were more in the bathroom too, including two placed to have great angles to the shower-bathtub combo.

"Jammer's up." Quinn reported.

"I'm almost done here too." Krell was fiddling with the holo-tank. "Aha! Done!" She pressed a few buttons and it came to life. A tall thin figure materialized inside, which I recognized as Keeper, our II contact.

"Agent, my Lord." The spy-master bowed. "The connection reads as secure. Please report."

We did summarize the situation.

"It's fortunate you made a great good impression to Nem'ro, my Lord. There has been a complication on our side."

"I don't like the sound of this." I sighed. I knew things were coming along too nicely since we left Balmorra.

"What kind of complications, sir?" Shae asked.

"A Dark Council Member took interest in your operation. Lord Jadus. His interest picked up even further when he found out of your involvement, my Lord Vael."

"Wasn't he my Master's rival as far as Imperial Intelligence is concerned?" I asked. I've heard that name in passing from Baras and not in a good light.

"Correct. It just became even more imperative that this operation goes smoothly."

"Not for me." I chuckled darkly. If I kriffed up again, Baras would have my guts for breakfast if I was unusually lucky.

"Our sources tell us that one of Nem'ro's Lieutenants, Karrels Javis is a weak point we can use. Lately he has failed out of favour with his master. Become his friend, help him return into Nem'ro's grace and turn him into our creature. I'm sending you everything we have on him. We're doing our best to provide you with both intelligence and material support as needed."

"Is there any particular reason why Lord Jadus considers this operation of note? Sir, you made it sound it isn't because of Lord Veil's presence." Shae demonstrated that she indeed very much sober despite her earlier performance.

"None at this time. My Lord, be advised that you do have the attention of both Lords Baras and Jadus, perhaps other members of the Dark Council as well. Keeper out."

"My Lord, what exactly is the significance of the Dark Council and how are they relevant to our situation? All I've heard about them is rumours." Shae turned to look at me when the holo-tank shut down.

"They're just below the Emperor in power and for all intents and purposes run the Empire while he does whatever he usually does. Needless to say, both personally and politically they are among the most powerful beings not only in the Empire but the galaxy."

"And we have the attention of at least two of them." Shae blanched.

"That was inevitable, agent. We work for Lord Baras, and Lord Vael here is the man's Apprentice. Lord Jadus however is a complication we don't need." Queen explained further.

"Lieutenant, sweep the other suites. Agent, you're with me. We're going over the data Keeper sent and figuring out how to best turn our new friend Javis."

* * *

 **=IK=**

 **AN: So far the butterflies compared to OTL are small. Veil's closer association with Lord Renning on Korriban, which led to a few mutually beneficial transactions which culminated in Veil surviving his encounter with Overseer Tremel and thus becoming Baras Apprentice; in the same time Renning got the mostly intact brain of a very rare critter created by the ancient Sith to play with, thus he was able to complete his research and bring the results in front of the Dark Council where he dropped Delkatar's name thus complicated his life in the future.**

 **The above directly led to the ambush that damaged the frozen captive Veil was escorting to his master and ultimately led to his trip to Hutta and his entanglement with II, more attention from Lord Jadus than he would have gathered otherwise as his rival Baras' Apprentice and a few more butterflies that might stand out in the past couple of updates... For those wondering, canon will go gradually more and more off rail as butterflies add up and Delkatar raises in power and rank and thus gains more agency of his own.**


End file.
